


Чистая и простая правда

by shinywhatsoever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 39,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinywhatsoever/pseuds/shinywhatsoever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Времена изменились, а ребята ходят в паб и много разговаривают: о жизни, о прошлом и всяком таком. Приходят к выводам, учатся пониманию и забывают старые обиды, а Гарри пытается не быть олухом. Тем временем в воздухе витает что-то этакое.</p><p>Перевод фанфика lettered "The Pure and Simple Truth".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава первая

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Pure and Simple Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/392764) by [lettered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettered/pseuds/lettered). 



> От автора: Гарри, Драко и Гермиона идут в паб. Гарри, Драко и Панси идут в паб. Гарри, Драко, Панси и Гермиона идут в паб. Гарри, Драко, Гермиона и Рон идут в паб. Гарри, Драко, Гермиона, Рон и Панси - вы правильно угадали - идут в паб. Продолжать можно в том же духе. Что я, в общем-то, и сделала. Гарри, Драко, Гермиона, Панси, Рон, Блейз, Луна, Гойл, Невилл и Теодор Нотт ходят в паб. Разным составом.
> 
> Разрешение на перевод получено!

_Чистая, простая правда в том , что правда редко бывает чиста и никогда - проста ._

_Оскар Уайльд_

**19 июня 2003 года**

\- Эй, Малфой, - окликнул Гарри, когда они выходили из лифта на первом этаже министерства. - Насчет сегодня.

\- Ничего, я понимаю, - поспешно сказал Малфой.

Гарри сдвинул брови.

\- Что понимаешь?

\- Да ничего. Так что ты хотел сказать?

\- Я тут... - Гарри замялся. - Обмолвился Гермионе, что мы ходим в паб. Ей интересно, как ты поживаешь, ну и - короче говоря, она бы хотела как-нибудь сходить с нами.

\- Грейнджер интересно, как я поживаю. - Вытянутое породистое лицо Малфоя не очень-то скрывало его истинные чувства, и мягкий тон был насквозь пронизан недоверием.

Походы в паб начались с того, что Малфой однажды, как водится у коллег, пригласил Гарри выпить после работы, и тот согласился: решил посмотреть, что из этого выйдет. Всякий, кто ошибался, имел право на вторую попытку, только дать ее Снейпу Гарри так и не успел. А с Малфоем, хотя начало как-то не задалось, они теперь сносно общались: ходили выпить в паб примерно раз в две недели.

Когда Гермиона вызвалась составить им компанию, Гарри прикинул: если Малфой откажет, значит, из-за того, что она маглорожденная. И будет ясно, что он вовсе не изменился и не стоил потраченного времени.

Однако Гарри почему-то надеялся, что Малфой согласится.

\- Она подумала, что будет здорово, - сказал Гарри, поправляя очки.

С минуту Малфой молчал. Глаза у него были не голубые, а Гарри они всегда казались голубыми. Раньше он как-то не замечал, но вообще-то они были не голубые, а серые.

\- Хорошо, - сказал наконец Малфой. - Позови ее.

\- А ты не будешь?.. - нахмурился Гарри.

\- Не буду что? - приподнял бровь Малфой.

Такой оттенок серого даже цветом не назовешь, но он был именно цветом у Малфоя.

\- Ничего, - сказал Гарри. - Я отправлю ей сову, идет?

\- Сегодня? - Малфой выглядел растерянным.

\- Ну да, сегодня. - Гарри засомневался. - А что не так?

\- Я думал, что мы... - Малфой приосанился, хотя это едва ли представлялось возможным, так как он всегда держал спину прямо. - Ничего. Позови ее сегодня. Скажи ей...

\- Что сказать? - Теперь бровь приподнял Гарри.

Малфой закусил щеку.

\- Что я буду рад ее видеть.

*

\- Драко, - произнесла Гермиона, когда присоединилась к ним в пабе.

Гарри и Малфой уже сидели в своей обычной кабинке. Малфой вскочил. Гарри с интересом поглядел на него, и тот сделал кислое лицо.

\- Грейнджер, - сказал Малфой, будто нарочно, и несколько судорожно указал рукой на Гермионин плащ.

\- Я сама, - ответила Гермиона, вешая плащ на крючок рядом со столом.

Это в фильмах по Би-би-си - Петуния смотрела такие, в них всегда было много девушек в платьях - парни вставали, когда дамы входили в комнату. Парни, которые носили изысканные галстуки и, вполне возможно, держали часы на цепочке. Малфой пытался быть обходительным.

Это было просто уморительно на самом деле.

Малфой сел на место, а Гермиона устроилась на диване рядом с Гарри. Малфой сидел напротив. Она принялась разматывать шарф.

\- Давно не виделись, - сказала она. - Как тебе на службе магического правопорядка?

\- Просто... шикарно.

Он совсем иначе высказывался, когда они с Гарри бывали здесь наедине и без обиняков обсуждали Робардса и Шэклболта, всякие бюрократические препоны, бесполезных коллег и скверный кофе в комнате отдыха.

Гарри гадал, увиливает Малфой или это все та же обходительность.

\- А как тебе, - Малфой остановился, и Гарри замер в ожидании подвоха, - правозащита?

\- Я в восторге, - радостно сказала Гермиона. - Работаю с Рэкэмом - знаешь Рутгера Рэкэма?

\- Тот еще перезрелый фрукт, - хмыкнул Малфой.

Гарри не знал, кто такой Рутгер Рэкэм, но всеми фибрами души был готов защищать его, если Гермиона...

\- Ну да, он и впрямь дряхлый, - рассмеялась Гермиона. - Но я все-таки убедила его не оставить мое дело без внимания.

\- Ты о домовиках? - Малфой явно заинтересовался, но Гарри всеми фибрами души был готов защищать домовиков (хотя никогда особо не любил З.А.Д.), если Малфой... - Мерлин побери, как тебе удалось?

\- О домовиках, да, помимо прочего. - Гермиона снова рассмеялась. - Он не такой уж отсталый старик, если познакомиться поближе.

\- Отсталый - это мягко сказано, - снова фыркнул Малфой. - Вспомни о троллях.

Улыбка Гермионы улетучилась.

\- А что с троллями?

Гарри всеми фибрами души был готов защищать троллей, если... вообще-то, нет. Тут он был бессилен. О троллях Гарри знал только то, что один гнался за ним по Хогвартсу и съел бы при первой возможности.

\- Я говорю, разумеется, об отсутствии какого бы то ни было контроля над ними, - сказал Малфой свойственным ему снисходительным тоном.

Гермиона нахмурила лоб.

\- Я не уверена, что проблема в отсутствии контроля. Наоборот, если бы им дали больше свободы...

\- А-а, чушь, - бросил Малфой - и тут же посмотрел пристыженно. - Послушай, Грейнджер. - Он прочистил горло и заговорил по-дурацки вежливо и выспренно. - Я, конечно, не скажу, что совершенно не согласен с твоей петицией о правах магических существ. Я...

\- С моей петицией о правах магических существ? - возмущенно спросила Гермиона.

\- Ты упомянула о ней в интервью, - неуверенно сказал Малфой.

\- Ты читал мое интервью? - Гермиона возмутилась еще больше.

\- Да. А что? Нельзя? - Малфой в своем возмущении приближался к Гермионе.

\- Нет, просто я...

\- Думаешь, я ограниченный кретин. Пожалуй, я это заслужил, учитывая... наши отношения в прошлом, но, послушай, я...

\- Нет, - сказала Гермиона. - Дело не в этом, Мал... Драко. Просто... Даже Гарри не читал мое интервью.

Малфой мельком взглянул на Гарри - и задержал взгляд, словно не смог отвести глаза. Но как только улыбнулся, снова посмотрел на Гермиону.

\- Ну, - сказал он беспечно. - За Поттера я не отвечаю.

\- Я собирался прочитать, - сказал Гарри.

\- Конечно, - успокоила его Гермиона, - я и не сомневалась. Итак, Драко, что ты говорил про троллей?

\- Я много размышлял об этом, - начал Малфой, - и, знаешь, многие чистокровные волшебники, вроде моего отца, они, знаешь, очень консервативны...

Про его отца еще много чего можно было сказать, но Гермиона только кивнула, словно они вели самую заурядную беседу, и Гарри хмуро уставился в свою кружку.

\- ...Они хотят как можно сильнее ограничить свободу троллей, но не без причины. Тролли большие...

Гарри фыркнул, но Малфоя это не смутило.

\- И тупые...

\- Может, вы их просто не понимаете, - сказала Гермиона.

\- Может и так, - согласился Малфой, - но они опасны. Признай: неспроста никто не хочет, чтобы тролли преспокойно бегали вокруг.

\- Просто люди боятся, - сказала Гермиона. - Может, если бы волшебники постарались понять троллей, то нашли способ... мирно уживаться с ними. Может, даже обучать. И такие отношения принесли бы пользу, но все эти узколобые, слабохарактерные политиканы готовы только настрочить побольше сегрегационных законов, потому что презирают других существ и не видят дальше своих носов!

Гермиона разгорячилась, а Малфой, как заметил Гарри, помрачнел. Ничего хорошего это не предвещало. Возможно, свести их в пабе было весьма опрометчиво.

\- Не все они убогие фанатики, - выдавил Малфой.

\- Прости, - сказала Гермиона. - Я неудачно выразилась.

\- Но думаешь ты именно так.

\- Ну, как сказать...

Малфой подался вперед.

\- Я понимаю, к чему ты ведешь, правда. Но, смотри, не все такие. В смысле... Наверное, есть ущербные фундаменталисты, которые могут сказать что-то вроде: «Надо собрать всех троллей и убить», - или что-то столь же бредовое, но я не об этом. Просто настаивать, чтобы к троллям относились как к людям, по-своему, так же неверно. Потому что они не люди.

\- Это не значит, что они заслуживают скотского отношения к себе, - сказала Гермиона. - Хотя некоторые действующие законы ставят троллей даже ниже скота.

\- Я это и имел в виду, говоря о Рэкэме.

\- Простите, - вмешался Гарри. - Но кто такой этот Рэкэм?

Гермиона и Малфой одновременно повернулись к нему. Гермиона точно уже успела забыть о его существовании. Насчет Малфоя Гарри не был так уверен.

\- Он уполномоченный по вопросам волшебных существ, - сказала Гермиона.

\- Вроде омбудсмена. - Малфой смотрел на Гарри с небольшой улыбкой. Видимо, она выражала ехидство, но на деле только придавала ему веселый вид. - Ты же знаешь, кто такие омбудсмены?

\- Да. - Гарри насупился.

Он не любил политику. В политике отсутствовали четкие и непреложные правила, и иной раз она только запутывала дело. И все же, пусть с ней нельзя было разделаться одним Экспеллиармусом, совсем необязательно, что Гарри ничего в ней не понимал.

Наверное, он недостаточно внимательно следил за происходящим. А когда все-таки вникал, политика приводила его в бешенство.

Малфой так и смотрел на него, слегка изогнув губы в усмешке.

\- Значит, по-твоему, политика в отношении троллей тоже устарела? - сказала Гермиона.

\- Да, - Малфой снова переключил внимание на нее, - поэтому я так впечатлен, что Рэкэм уступил тебе по поводу домовиков. Не пойми неправильно, наверняка наши точки зрения по этому вопросу очень расходятся, но я тоже против действующих законов. Честно говоря, мне от них гадко. Они совершенно не берут в расчет культуру домовиков.

\- Культуру домовиков? - затаила дыхание Гермиона - вот-вот опустит подбородок на сложенные пальцы и захлопает ресницами.

\- Пойду возьму еще пива, - буркнул Гарри.

\- Что? - Гермиона наконец моргнула, повернувшись к нему. - А-а, да, - она заметила, что ей нужно подвинуться и выпустить Гарри из кабинки.

\- Грейнджер, не хочешь чего-нибудь? - спросил Малфой, когда Гарри вылез.

\- Гермиона, - сказала Гермиона. - Да, возьми мне что-нибудь, Гарри. Сливочное пиво. Ты правда считаешь варварской политику в отношении домовиков?

\- Этого я не говорил, - ответил Малфой, и Гарри отошел.

Он оказался прав.

Вся эта затея была совершенно провальной.

* * *

**7 августа 2003 года**

\- Гермиона сегодня не придет в паб, - сказал Гарри.

\- А-а.

Гарри постарался не придавать большого значения досаде на лице Малфоя. Его можно было понять: он любил обсуждать с Гермионой политику - что совсем неплохо, - а с Гарри о политике особо не поговоришь. Так что вполне естественно, что Малфой огорчился.

До появления Гермионы, Гарри с Малфоем ходили в паб пожаловаться друг другу на Робардса и бумажную волокиту. С другими аврорами Гарри не мог себе этого позволить. Многие авроры и боевые колдуны были намного старше, или преклонялись перед «Мальчиком, Который Выжил», или страдали тем и другим. А Рон помогал Джорджу с магазином и, может быть, идти в авроры вообще не собирался.

Конечно, лучшими друзьями Гарри и Малфой не стали. Однако теперь, когда между ними установились неплохие приятельские отношения - и это после всего, что случилось в прошлом, - заметив огорчение Малфоя, Гарри тоже по-своему огорчился.

\- Ладно, - сказал Малфой. - Давай тогда...

\- Можем не ходить, - брякнул Гарри. Они задержались у лифта в Атриуме.

\- Я не это собирался сказать. - Малфой немного озадаченно посмотрел на него. - Или ты не хочешь?

\- Да нет, - сказал Гарри, - давай сходим. Я не против пропустить по кружке. - Они направились в сторону камина. - Так что ты хотел сказать?

Малфой отвел глаза.

\- Панси. Она узнала... Ну, узнала, что я... Что я общаюсь с Грейнджер, - сказал он. - Она хочет... И я подумал, раз Грейнджер...

\- Давай уже выкладывай.

Малфой недовольно посмотрел на него.

Гарри улыбнулся.

\- Панси хочет сходить с нами, - вздохнув, сказал Малфой. - Ты не против?

\- Панси, - сказал Гарри.

\- Паркинсон. - Малфой сдвинул брови. - Поттер, ты же помнишь...

\- Разумеется, я помню Панси Паркинсон, - сказал Гарри. - Она хотела сдать меня Лорду Вольдеморту. Разве можно забыть того, кто так мной дорожит?

\- Если не хочешь... - Малфой сжал губы.

Гарри вздохнул.

\- Ладно, ладно. По крайней мере, мы точно найдем, о чем поговорить.

\- Кто знает, - заметил Малфой. - Может, и найдете.

\- Не хочешь позвать ее сегодня? - пожав плечами, спросил Гарри.

\- Сегодня?

\- Гермиона не придет. - Гарри снова пожал плечами. - Они бы вряд ли поладили, так почему нет?

\- А я думал... - Малфой закусил губу и отвернулся. - Ладно.

*

Когда они пришли в паб, Панси Паркинсон уже была на месте. Она сидела за столиком, положив нога на ногу, перед ней стоял какой-то красный коктейль. Девушка выросла худощавой и бледной, у нее было узкое лицо с узким же подбородком и копна блестящих черных волос. И все такой же приплюснутый нос.

\- Драко, ты какой-то взвинченный, - были ее первые слова. Посмотрев на Гарри, она произнесла: - И Гарри Поттер - какая неожиданная встреча.

\- Ты ведь... - начал Гарри, но понял, что она просто ерничает. Насупившись, он сел.

\- Присаживайся, - сказала Паркинсон и повернулась к нему, не обращая никакого внимания на Драко. - Прости, что я тогда предложила отдать тебя Змеелицему.

\- Э-э, - сказал Гарри, - да ладно.

\- В общем, не держи зла. Ты же понимаешь, что это было весьма разумное предложение?

\- Панси, - сказал Малфой.

Сдвинув брови, Паркинсон откинулась на спинку сидения.

\- Ты тоже так думаешь, - сказала она Малфою.

Малфой посмотрел на Гарри, потом на Паркинсон.

\- Я думаю, что Лорд... Темный Лорд был безумен, и нам с тобой за многое нужно ответить.

\- Не трать время на сожаления, - сказала Паркинсон. - Жизнь слишком коротка. Итак, Поттер, с этим разобрались. Теперь, видимо, нужно сказать что-нибудь обывательски-любезное. - И с ленивым изяществом она снова повернулась к Гарри. - Как поживаешь?

Гарри пристально посмотрел сначала на нее, потом на Малфоя, который заметно волновался.

\- Прекрасно, - сказал наконец Гарри, обращаясь к Паркинсон. - А ты?

\- О, пытаюсь призвать волю к жизни. Это так сложно, когда вокруг все уныло и бессмысленно, не правда ли, Драко?

Малфой почему-то сначала бросил взгляд на Гарри, затем посмотрел на Паркинсон.

\- Не все уныло.

\- Он так говорит только потому, что ты здесь, - сказала Паркинсон. - Отчаянно хочет произвести хорошее впечатление.

И тут в Гарри вдруг проснулось любопытство.

\- Почему?

\- Кто знает? - Паркинсон томно взмахнула рукой. - Драко всегда хочет всех впечатлить.

\- Как будто ты не хочешь, - фыркнул Малфой.

\- Ну конечно. Разве есть занятие лучше, чем изображать интерес к тому, до чего тебе и дела нет? Поттер, - Паркинсон сделала глоток коктейля, - тебе нравится быть аврором?

\- Да?

\- Слышу неуверенность.

\- Потому что ты говоришь, что тебе нет до этого дела, - сказал Гарри.

\- Я же не о тебе, - возразила Паркинсон. - В школе ты всегда был занятным. Не так ли, Драко?

\- Панси, - предостерег Малфой.

\- Он не любит говорить о школе, - сказала она Гарри. - Он вечно выставлял себя на посмешище, а я дулась на весь мир. Мы считали себя просто отпадными.

Застигнутый этим заявлением врасплох, Гарри рассмеялся.

\- Это забавно? - сказала Паркинсон.

\- Да. - Гарри, к собственному удивлению, снова засмеялся. - Вообще-то ужасно смешно.

\- Помнишь, когда я носила только черное и замазывала черным глаза?

Гарри перестал смеяться.

\- Э-э. - Он помнил про Паркинсон, в общем, что она пакостничала и задиралась, а еще - что ей нравились единороги. Если бы его попросили угадать, какой у нее любимый цвет, он бы, наверное, ответил, что розовый. - Нет?

\- Я же говорила, что он не обращал на нас внимания, - Паркинсон повернулась к Малфою.

\- Я тогда ничего не понимал. - Малфой насупился. - Заблуждался. И, по-моему, ты не имеешь права смеяться над...

Паркинсон снова посмотрела на Гарри.

\- У Драко было тяжелое детство.

Гарри ухмыльнулся ему.

\- Да ладно? - спросил он Паркинсон.

Паркинсон не удостоила его улыбкой. На самом деле выражение ее лица вообще почти не менялось. Гарри решил, что их у нее два - если вы улавливали разницу между скучающим и безразличным.

\- Да, - сухо ответила она, не став распространяться. - Знаешь, комплексы из-за папочки. - Она сделала глоток. - А у тебя?

Гарри моргнул.

\- Что у меня?

\- У тебя было тяжелое детство?

\- Э-э. - Гарри бросил взгляд на Малфоя. - Да?

\- Опять звучишь неуверенно.

\- Просто все читали про мое детство в газетах.

\- В газетах ни слова правды. - Паркинсон махнула рукой. - Ты же в курсе, что половину тех статей на четвертом курсе написал Драко, верно?

\- Нет, - сказал Гарри, нахмурившись.

\- Я уже признал свои дурные поступки, - подал голос Малфой. - Я пытаюсь искупить вину. Я делаю все возможное!

\- Ничего, - сказала Паркинсон. - Продолжай в том же духе. Ты всегда такой серьезный, когда пытаешься следовать своим убеждениям.

\- Вовсе я не серьезный, - заявил Малфой очень серьезно.

\- Понятно, почему ты все время общаешься с Поттером, - сказала ему Паркинсон. - Он раскрывает в тебе самое лучшее.

\- Да я почти ни слова не сказал, - заметил Гарри.

\- Я знаю, - сказала Паркинсон. - Ты дал поговорить мне. А многие не дали бы. Поговаривают, что я «едкая».

И тут Гарри решил проверить, удастся ли ему открыть третье выражение лица Панси Паркинсон.

\- У меня было ужасное детство, - поведал Гарри. - Тетя и дядя запирали меня в чулане.

\- Да ты прямо викторианский сирота, - сказала Паркинсон. - Драко тоже воспитывали в викторианском духе. Как и всех нас, наверное.

\- Малфой встает, когда девушки подходят к столу, - сказал Гарри.

\- Так полагается. - Тот сердито посмотрел на него. - И потом, с Панси я так себя не веду. - Он задрал нос. - Она не леди.

\- Я уж надеюсь. - Паркинсон снова повернулась к Гарри. - У меня тоже было ужасное детство. Я бы могла рассказать тебе, как я росла богатая, одинокая и избалованная, но, раз тебя держали в чулане, тебе это будет неблизко. Так, обычная история богатенькой испорченной девочки. Наверное, Драко тебе уже рассказывал свою.

Гарри помотал головой.

\- Малфой что-то не рассказывал, каково ему быть богатенькой испорченной девочкой.

Малфой подозрительно поперхнулся. Но перед этим у него точно вырвался смешок.

\- Да ну. - Паркинсон помешала коктейль.

\- Панси, - сказал Малфой сурово.

\- Мы ведь в детстве играли вместе, - сказала Паркинсон - и вот на ее лице все-таки появилось новое выражение: она немного улыбнулась Малфою. - Напомни мне рассказать о его комбинезончике.

\- Панси. - Малфой закрыл лицо руками.

\- О комбинезончике? - рассмеявшись, спросил Гарри.

Она направила на него свою небольшую улыбку, и Гарри подумал в тот момент, что Паркинсон довольно симпатичная.

\- Нет, - сказала она, - знаю получше. Давай я расскажу тебе, как однажды спасла его от гигантского кальмара.

\- Ты не спасала меня от гигантского кальмара, - прозвучало между рук Малфоя. - Я сам вырвался.

\- Нет, это вряд ли. Видишь ли, Поттер, Драко не умеет плавать.

\- Можешь звать меня Гарри, - сказал Гарри.

Малфой опустил руки и взглянул на него.

\- Я-то, конечно, умею, - продолжала Паркинсон. - Я занималась плаванием. Еще я умею пользоваться жаберником и делать сальто назад. Я была в команде по синхронному плаванию.

\- В волшебном мире тоже занимаются синхронным плаванием?

\- Возьми что угодно бесполезное и бестолковое - и обязательно найдешь это в мире волшебников, - Малфой это чуть не простонал. - У нас же есть Панси, верно?

\- Я не бестолковая, - сказала Паркинсон. - И все мы немного бесполезны.

\- Озеро, - сказал Гарри. - И гигантский кальмар?

\- Да. Это было в начале весны, Драко пытался меня впечатлить. Видишь ли, он отлично смотрится в плавках.

\- Да что ты? - сказал Гарри, усмехнувшись Малфою.

Малфой вспыхнул.

\- Тебе какое дело, - буркнул он, отведя глаза.

\- Ну, теперь ему точно не все равно, - сказала Паркинсон. - Драко вообще отлично выглядит. Но тогда, знаешь, ему было четырнадцать, а ты только-только поразил всех, вызволив Уизли во время второго задания, и на тебе так славно смотрелись те плавки...

\- Э-э, - сказал Гарри, - я должен был напомнить тебе про комбинезончик Малфоя.

\- Ты действительно покорил всех, - продолжала Паркинсон. - По крайней мере, Драко. Он еще несколько недель был просто без ума от тебя.

\- Ложь, - сказал Малфой. - Все ложь. Знаешь, это она тогда редактировала все мои статьи.

\- Вообще, - сказала Паркинсон, - я припоминаю Драко в купальном костюме. Он был такой бледный, тощий, ни волосинки на теле...

\- Мне было четырнадцать!

\- Но у Поттера же были волосы на груди? Я помню, ты упоминал об этом.

\- Не знал, что ты такой наблюдательный, Малфой, - сказал Гарри и снова улыбнулся ему.

\- Тут особой наблюдательности не нужно. - Малфой сидел все такой же красный, яростно сдвинув брови. - Ты сам перед всеми носился полуголый, как первосортный педик.

\- Я и есть педик, - сказал Гарри. - И я не собирался носиться полуголый. Мне надо было спасти Рона.

\- Драко - педик, - услужливо подсказала Паркинсон, - если ты не знал. И к тому же первосортный.

\- Тебе-то откуда знать? - закатил глаза Малфой.

\- Неоткуда, - сказала Паркинсон. - Так вот, в четырнадцать почти все вызывало у меня ненависть, но Драко я ненавидела куда меньше, даже без растительности на теле. Я бы сказала, что вообще не очень ненавидела его. На самом деле моя ненависть к нему была так мала - я даже взгрустнула, подумав, что гигантский кальмар его утопит.

Малфой бросил на нее недовольный взгляд.

\- И ты еще сидела, закатывала глаза, прежде чем пошла спасать меня.

\- Так ей все-таки пришлось тебя спасать. - Гарри, улыбаясь, приподнял бровь.

\- Если тебе это так важно, - приосанился Малфой.

\- Ничего, - сказал Гарри. - Рон спас меня из ледяного озера.

\- Так-так. - Паркинсон посмотрела на Малфоя. - Я твой Рон Уизли, а ты мой Гарри Поттер. Что думаешь об этом?

Малфой все еще сердито смотрел на нее.

\- Я страдаю.

\- Ты похож на мокрую кошку. - Паркинсон похлопала Малфоя по руке.

\- Только менее волосатую. Эй, Малфой, - сказал Гарри, - у тебя все еще...

\- Даже не думай, - оборвал его Малфой.

Гарри пожал плечами.

\- Ты не такая уж плохая, Паркинсон.

\- Слава Мерлину, я получила его одобрение. - Паркинсон опять немного улыбнулась. - Зови меня Панси.

* * *

**2 октября 2003 года**

\- Панси сказала, что может подойти сегодня, - сказал Малфой, когда они с Гарри выходили из лифта в Министерстве. - Просто сообщаю.

Гарри встал как вкопанный.

\- Сегодня Гермиона придет.

Панси каждую пару недель присоединялась к ним с Малфоем в пабе, но только не в те дни, когда приходила Гермиона.

\- А. - Малфой закусил губу. - Так ведь... Знаешь, Панси может быть любезной.

\- Правда? - спросил Гарри.

Малфой мотнул головой, смахнув упавшие на глаза волосы. Он их теперь не убирал и носил так, что одна золотистая прядь то и дело падала на лоб. Иногда на глаза. Иной раз Гарри едва сдерживался, чтобы не попросить Малфоя заправить ее.

\- Она может, - сказал Малфой. - Просто не хочет.

\- Панси не любит светскую болтовню, - сказал Гарри.

\- Это все ее родители. Они всегда заставляли Панси вести себя как... Лучше бы она росла с людьми, которые понимали, что у нее есть мозги.

Ужасно хотелось, чтобы Малфой сейчас же заправил несчастную прядь. Вообще-то, Гарри мог бы сам ее убрать, просто протянув руку. Но делать этого не стал.

Малфой нерешительно застыл на месте, кусая губу. На плече у него висел портфель с делами по контрабандным зельям, которые он захватил с работы; пальцы сжимали ремень портфеля.

\- Я скажу, чтобы она не приходила, - сказал Малфой, и Гарри отметил, что костяшки его пальцев побелели.

\- Нет, - вырвалось у него. Он сам себе удивился. - Пусть приходит. Я... Панси ничего.

\- А ты?.. - Малфой не стал заканчивать вопрос. - Она пытается вести себя лучше. В смысле быть лучше.

\- Да все будет нормально.

\- Как думаешь, Гермиона сможет простить ее? ... - Малфой опустил глаза. - В Хогвартсе Панси здорово ее доставала.

Гарри даже рассмеялся от удивления.

\- Малфой, ты меня тоже здорово доставал в Хогвартсе.

\- Верно. - Малфой не поднимал глаз.

\- Эй, - сказал Гарри. Они сам уже растерял уверенность. - Могу отправить сову Гермионе. Попрошу ее не приходить сегодня.

\- Нет, - поспешно сказал Малфой. - Я... Грейнджер... неплохая.

\- Неплохая? - Гарри снова рассмеялся.

\- Вообще-то, просто замечательная, - сказал Малфой.

Он продолжал глядеть в пол, вцепившись в ремень портфеля. А Гарри не мог перестать глядеть на ту прядь волос, как она блестела на свету.

Подняв наконец голову, Малфой заправил волосы назад.

\- Ну что, пойдем тогда? Панси нас дожидается.

\- Ты же вроде сказал, что Панси может заглянуть?

Малфой улыбнулся. Это была скупая, вежливая улыбка, из тех, что обычно доставались Гарри.

\- Это значит, что она давно уже заняла столик.

Немного пройдя вперед, Малфой развернулся.

А Гарри почему-то словно прирос к полу.

\- Ты же не испугался пары девчонок, Поттер?

\- Ну уж нет, - сказал Гарри и последовал за ним.

*

Когда Гермиона подошла к столику и увидела там Панси, она только сказала: - О.

\- Посмотрите-ка, - Панси снизу вверх оглядела Малфоя, который тем временем уже вскочил. - Он и впрямь встает при дамах.

\- Я не знала. - Гермиона перевела взгляд с Панси на Гарри и обратно на Панси.

Панси закатила глаза.

\- На колени он не встанет.

\- Не слушай ее, - сказал Малфой. - Пожалуйста, останься.

\- Он еще и "пожалуйста" говорит, - присвистнула Панси. - Грейнджер, что ты сделала?

\- Ничего, - сказала Гермиона и села.

\- Я тоже ничего не сделала, - сказала Панси. - Делать вообще нечего. Жизнь - такая скучища.

\- Я имела в виду, что ничего не делала с Драко. - Гермиона тщательно подбирала слова.

Панси посмотрела на нее, затем моргнула медленно, по-кошачьи.

\- Прости, что я смеялась над тобой. И за то, что превратила твои волосы в змей.

Гермиона сощурила глаза.

\- Это ты сделала?

\- Да, я. - Панси редко разбавляла свою монотонную речь, но Гарри ее низкий и хрипловатый голос теперь даже казался очаровательным. Хотя в том, что Панси превратила Гермионины волосы в змей, пожалуй, ничего очаровательного не было. - Остроумно, да?

\- Ты не рассказывала, что у тебя когда-то были змеи вместо волос, - сказал Гарри.

\- Мне было слишком неловко. - Гермиона нахмурилась, посмотрев на Панси. - Я много дней прорыдала.

\- Да не могли у тебя много дней быть змеи вместо волос, - сказал Гарри. - Я бы точно заметил.

\- Ты такой олух, Гарри, - сказала Панси.

\- Может, это не заметно, - сказал Малфой, - но Панси пытается вести себя хорошо.

\- Нет, - повернулась к нему Гермиона. - Совсем не заметно.

\- Панси всегда тебе завидовала. - Малфой кивнул Гермионе.

\- Да ладно? - усмехнулась Гермиона.

\- Вовсе нет, - отрезала Панси, и впервые Гарри увидел на ее бледных щеках небольшой румянец. - Я только сказала...

\- Она жалела, что не оделась на Рождественский бал, как ты, - сказал Малфой. - В «Пророке» написали, что ты выглядела потрясающе, но она и сама так думала. Примерно тогда ты и начала носить черное, да, Панси?

Румянец пропал с лица Панси, но Гарри все равно был заинтригован.

\- Я выражала свою позицию, - сказала Панси.

\- Против розовых кружавчиков, которые напялила на Рождественский бал? - сладко поинтересовалась Гермиона.

\- Давайте не будем ворошить прошлое, - снова равнодушно заговорила Панси.

\- Панси обожает ворошить прошлое, - сказал Гарри. - Мы, в общем, только тем и занимаемся.

\- А, вроде того случая, когда у нее выросли рога? - сказала Гермиона. - Такое прошлое?

\- Нет. - Гарри ухмыльнулся Малфою. - Обычно мы говорим о Малфое. И его комбинезончике.

\- Поэтому ты так любишь Паркинсон? - поинтересовалась Гермиона. - Потому что узнаешь всю подноготную о Драко Малфое?

Гарри украдкой взглянул на Панси, которой явно было все равно, что он ее "так любит", а потом - на Малфоя: у того, казалось, слова Гермионы невольно вызвали куда больше интереса.

\- Нет, - ответил Гарри. - По-моему, она веселая.

\- Со мной не соскучишься, - сказала Панси, изучая свой маникюр. - Ты сама скоро поймешь, Грейнджер.

\- Как продвигается лоббирование? - спросил Малфой.

\- Все по-прежнему, - ответила Гермиона. - Рэкэм уступил по некоторым вопросам, но, оказалось, только чтобы найти возможность извернуться. Не хочет, чтобы его упрекнули в солидарности с Пожирателями смерти.

«Рэкэм?» - беззвучно произнесла Панси, продолжая разглядывать ногти.

\- Рэкэм на одну восьмую вейла по маминой линии, - сказал Малфой, - так он и отхватил себе эту должность. Поскольку он подходит...

\- Подходит, - фыркнула Гермиона. - Он же похож на сморщенного человека-козла. До вейл ему, как Бертраму Мизеру - до подписания петиции по правам магических существ.

«Петиция?» - опять произнесла одними губами Панси.

\- Знаю, - сказал Малфой, - но он упирает на свою родословную, и поэтому некоторые люди убеждены, что он знает, о чем говорит.

\- Ничего он не знает!

\- Ты составила ее так, как я предложил? - спросил Малфой. - Особенно в том, что касается прав оборотней. Тут все-таки вопрос немного другой, ведь оборотнями не столько рождаются даже. Может, Рэкэм будет более сговорчив, если до него дойдет, что, пока оборотни в бегах, они могут еще больше чистокровок превратить в себе подобных. И дело не только в происхождении.

\- Нет, - снова фыркнула Гермиона. - Дело в расхождении с позицией правительства. Если честно, я думаю, Рэкэм готов прислушаться. А вот Мизер...

Панси вдруг перегнулась через стол.

\- Они всегда так разговаривают?

\- Более или менее, - сказал Гарри и отхлебнул пива.

Гермиона и Малфой продолжили говорить о Рэкэме, Мизере и петиции, о лояльности и предрассудках.

\- Мерлин, скорее убей меня. - Панси откинулась назад.

\- Мне кажется, Мерлин не слышит, - пожал плечами Гарри.

\- Я ненавижу этот мир, - сказала Панси.

\- Я тоже, - поддержал ее Гарри.

Панси почти заметно улыбнулась ему.

\- Ты еще ничего.

\- Нет, правда, - сказал Гарри. - Вся эта политика, она такая...

\- Унылая?

\- Безысходная, - сказал Гарри. - Меня это ужасно бесит.

Панси посмотрела на него из-под полуопущенных век. У нее были короткие ресницы, но приятные глаза. Зоркие, они все схватывали, хоть Панси и притворялась, что ей ни до чего нет дела.

\- А по тебе не скажешь, когда ты их слушаешь, - сказала она.

\- Потому что Гермиона спасет мир, - сказал Гарри.

\- Да неужели. - Панси снова стала разглядывать свои ногти. - Ты на самом деле любишь ее, да?

Гарри хотел ответить, что это другая любовь, но Панси и так знала, что он голубой. И потом, он сам иногда задумывался, что это за другая любовь. Он бы с радостью провел всю жизнь с Гермионой, если бы не приходилось думать о сексе. Так что он ответил только: «Да».

Панси посмотрела на Малфоя и Гермиону.

\- Я не думаю, что Драко спасет мир, - сказала она, помолчав немного. - Но вот что я тебе скажу. - Она опять перевела взгляд блестящих черных глаз на Гарри. - Он обязательно попробует. Если этот парень что-то вбил себе в голову, он уже не отступится.

\- Малфой решил спасти мир? - удивленно спросил Гарри.

Панси, по своему обыкновению, медленно приподняла бровь.

\- А ты не знал?

\- Нет, - сказал Гарри - То есть он, конечно, говорит, что переосмыслил свои поступки. Но спасением мира тут не пахнет.

Панси снова посмотрела на Малфоя и Гермиону.

\- Драко много о себе возомнил. - Гарри раскрыл рот, и Панси пристально взглянула на него. - Хочешь со мной поспорить?

\- Тебе лучше знать. - Гарри закрыл рот и пожал плечами.

\- Верно, - сказала Панси. - Так вот он считает себя пупом земли. И в том, что большинство слизеринцев встало на сторону Темного Лорда, винит себя.

\- Ты права, - сказал Гарри. - Это он... хватил.

\- Улавливаешь мысль. - Панси снова взглянула на Малфоя. Его щеки немного порозовели, но Гарри не знал, из-за пива или разговора с Гермионой.

Малфой здесь, в пабе, всегда выглядел очень радостным.

\- И вот он взял и все переосмыслил, - сказала Панси, - и считает теперь, что обязан загладить вину. Не только свою, но и... всех наших.

\- Ваших? - С некоторой неохотой оторвавшись от Малфоя, Гарри снова посмотрел на Панси.

\- Чистокровных, Пожирателей смерти, слизеринцев, испорченных сопляков - называй как хочешь, - сказала Панси. - Драко их всех через «не хочу» и «не могу» перетащит на светлую сторону.

\- Светлую сторону?

Панси вяло взмахнула рукой.

\- Ну, знаешь. Светлая сторона, где не воюют друг с другом и все поют, взявшись за руки. Где обитают теперь неукротимые радикалы.

\- А ты не думаешь, что это хорошая идея?

\- Я? - Панси пожала плечами. - Мне все равно. Я наверняка последую за Драко, куда бы он ни повел. Он умеет убеждать.

Гарри хотел спросить, как же Малфой умеет убеждать, но нутром чувствовал, что это какое-то нездоровое любопытство, и промолчал.

\- Тебе совсем нет дела? - спросил он.

\- До политики? Нет.

\- Это не просто политика, - сказал Гарри.

\- Ты сейчас заведешь любимую песню Драко, - сказала Панси. - Я вижу. Вы с ним два сапога пара.

Гарри моргнул.

\- Вовсе мы с Малфоем не два сапога.

\- Разве нет? Разве ты не собирался сказать: это не просто политика, Панси, это же наша жизнь? От наших действий зависит облик нашего мира, и мы должны о нем позаботиться? Поверь, я все это уже слышала.

\- Э-э, - сказал Гарри. - Правда?

Панси несколько секунд молча смотрела на него с невозмутимым, застывшим лицом.

\- Драко весь шестой и седьмой курс мучили сомнения. Десятки раз он едва не поступал иначе, но в конце все-таки делал ровно то, что велел отец - то, ради чего отец его вырастил. Драко так и не сумел дать ему отпор, сказать: «Я сам себе хозяин и буду поступать по-своему». Не видишь, как он сожалеет? Он теперь до конца жизни будет пытаться это исправить, ведь он думает, что тогда свой случай упустил. Зачем, по-твоему, он пригласил тебя выпить? Хотел доказать себе, что сможет.

Гарри снова взглянул на Малфоя: со щек не сходил румянец, а глаза блестели, и свет играл на его волосах. Еще он оживленно жестикулировал, когда говорил. Гарри вдруг подумал, что Малфой очень часто приходил в возбуждение, о чем бы они ни разговаривали: о работе, квиддиче или даже казенном кофе. Но никогда не делал из этого вывода, что Малфой - человек страстный.

\- Осторожно, - сказала Панси. - Твоя физиономия выдаст тебя с головой.

Гарри не знал, что такого могла выдать его физиономия, но смотреть на Малфоя тут же прекратил.

\- А-а, - сказал он. - Прямо как твоя?

\- Думаешь, у меня с рождения непроницаемое лицо? - с непроницаемым лицом спросила Панси. - Я часами практиковалась перед зеркалом.

\- Зачем?

\- Чтобы никто не мог догадаться, что я чувствую, разумеется. Сначала было неплохо, но теперь я едва способна выражать эмоции, даже если захочу.

\- А сейчас получается, - сказал Гарри.

\- Неужели? - сказала она и улыбнулась. Но не обычной небольшой усмешкой. Это была настоящая улыбка.

\- Поттер, - вдруг сказал Малфой. - Ты что-то сотворил с лицом Панси.

\- Это временное недомогание, - сказала Панси, все еще немного ухмыляясь.

\- Что ты ей сказал? - Малфой с любопытством посмотрел на Гарри.

\- Э-э. - Гарри провел языком по губам.

\- Я рассказывала, как однажды мы услышали гвалт в поле рядом с моим домом. Помнишь? Ты убежал, визжа как девчонка. - Панси повернулась к Гарри. - Оказалось, там был гусь.

\- Когда мы учились первый год, Малфой тоже как-то с визгом убежал из леса, - сказал Гарри. - Но оказалось, что там был один наш учитель, которого поработил Вольдеморт. Так что, Малфой, не переживай.

Тот смотрел на них с возмущением.

\- Вы только обо мне и говорите все время?

\- А что, дорогой, разве можно говорить о чем-то еще? - спросила Панси сухо и вместе с тем почти ласково.

\- Полагаю, что да, - сказал Малфой, - но вряд ли найдется что-то интереснее.

\- Он такой очаровательный, - сказала Гермиона. - Когда захочет.

Гарри снова провел языком по губам.

\- На самом деле мы говорили о политике.

\- Ты ненавидишь политику, - Малфой посмотрел на Панси.

\- Да, - сказала Панси. - Мы говорили о том, как я ее ненавижу.

\- Ты все ненавидишь, - сказал Малфой.

\- Видишь? - обратилась Панси к Гермионе. - Я тоже могу быть очаровательной.

* * *

**18 декабря 2003 года**

\- Ты иди, Поттер, - сказал Малфой, когда Гарри уже выходил из лифта. - Мне надо эти файлы отдать, чуть не забыл.

Гарри придержал створки лифта и зашел обратно.

\- Я схожу с тобой.

Теперь Малфой остановил створки, придержав ровно там же, где только что была рука Гарри.

\- Я только загляну на десятый, - сказал он. - Это займет пару минут.

\- Я схожу с тобой, - сказал Гарри.

Малфой вышел из лифта, который все еще не сдвинулся с первого этажа. Следом вышел Гарри.

Малфой как-то загадочно разглядывал его, склонив голову набок. Иногда он так смотрел на Гарри, словно тот принадлежал к какому-то любопытному виду Гермиониных существ, с которым он еще не до конца разобрался. Но потом Малфой встрепенулся, и его задумчивое выражение пропало.

\- Ты не занимаешься этим делом, - сказал он.

\- А, - сказал Гарри. - Что, какая-то засекреченная информация?

Малфой закатил глаза.

\- Это показания Сенгупты о распределении средств отдела магловских артефактов. Сложно представить что-то менее засекреченное. Просто девочки будут ждать.

\- А, - сказал Гарри. Он об этом не подумал. - Ты сказал, это займет пару минут.

\- По дороге меня, скорее всего, сцапает Гилмор и захочет поболтать. - На губах Малфоя появилась его небольшая вежливая улыбка. Он опять держался за ремень портфеля, но не так крепко. - Меня не нужно повсюду провожать, Поттер. - Он убрал упавшую на глаза прядь. - Я же не женщина. Могу и сам дойти.

Гарри сдвинул брови.

\- Я не провожаю женщин, - сказал он. - Они сами могут добраться, куда и когда нужно.

\- Гермионе это скажи, - ухмыльнулся Малфой.

\- Может, так я и сделаю, - сказал Гарри, закатив глаза. - Передам, что ей, по-твоему, требуется помощник.

Малфой только улыбнулся. Он потянул за ремень.

\- Ну... Увидимся в пабе, ага?

\- Ага, - сказал Гарри.

Малфой пошел обратно к лифту, и Гарри развернулся.

*

Когда Гарри пришел в паб, Панси была одна.

\- Где Драко? - присоединившись к ним, спросила Гермиона.

\- Ему пришлось задержаться, - сказала Панси. - Поэтому Гарри решил напиться с горя.

Гермиона с интересом посмотрела на Гарри, разматывая шарф.

\- Неужели, Гарри?

\- Что? - сказал Гарри. - Нет.

\- Это правда, - поддержала Панси. - Я соврала. Только что он рассказывал, как ты однажды превратилась в кошку.

Нахмурившись, Гермиона села рядом с Гарри.

Гарри пододвинул к ней кружку.

\- Э-э, - замялся он. - Малфой рассказал ей, что Гойл и Крэбб... что Гойл рассказал, как они пошли по следу из пирожных, на втором курсе, помнишь, когда была открыта Тайная комната.

\- Значит, Драко догадался? - сказала Гермиона, ничуть не смутившись. - Вообще, это неудивительно. Он сообразительный.

\- Винс и Грег очнулись раздетые и связанные, - закончила Панси. - Вы были те еще извращенцы. Что, Грейнджер, - она подставила руку под подбородок, - меня вы тоже собирались раздеть и оставить в чулане?

\- Тебе бы это понравилось, - сказала Гермиона. - Где, вы сказали, Драко?

\- Ему нужно было отнести документы, - ответил Гарри. - Он сказал, это займет минуту.

\- Гарри без конца это повторяет, - сказала Панси. - По-моему, он скучает по Драко.

\- Вовсе нет, - сказал Гарри.

\- Тогда в чем дело?

\- Просто ты выманиваешь из меня истории про Хогвартс, - сказал Гарри.

Панси моргнула.

\- Что плохого в небольшой откровенности?

\- Ладно, - вмешалась Гермиона. - Я собиралась быть Миллисент Балстроуд, а не тобой.

\- Значит, любишь пышечек, - сказала Панси. - Ни за что бы не догадалась. Ничего, я думаю, ты была бы очень милой киской.

\- Что еще ты ей рассказал? - Гермиона взглянула на Гарри.

\- Переживаешь, что я буду тебя шантажировать? - спросила Панси.

\- Э-э, - сказал Гарри. - О вашей с Роном ссоре на третьем году.

\- И на четвертом, - сказала Панси.

\- Да мы с ним без конца ссорились в Хогвартсе, - пожала плечами Гермиона.

Панси неспешно выгнула бровь.

\- Забудем прошлые обиды, так?

\- Конечно, - снова пожала плечами Гермиона. - Почему нет? Мы с Драко забыли.

\- Да, - сказала Панси. - С Драко.

\- Знаешь, - Гермиона убрала волосы за плечи, - в отличие от Гарри, мне нет особого дела до комбинезончика Драко.

\- Какая жалость. - Панси помешала коктейль.

Молчание затянулось.

\- У тебя прекрасные волосы, - в конце концов сказала Панси, взглянув на Гермиону.

Гермиона явно растерялась.

\- Я... Спасибо.

\- Чем ты пользуешься? - Панси продолжала помешивать коктейль. - Я знаю, что они у тебя вьются.

\- Э-э, - сказала Гермиона. Наверное, она искала в словах Панси какое-нибудь оскорбление.

Гарри его точно искал.

\- «Эликсиром Владимира», - наконец ответила Гермиона. С большой осторожностью.

\- Да, разумно. - Панси еще помешала напиток. - Ну, с волосами разобрались. Хочешь, поболтаем о косметике?

\- Э-э, - снова сказала Гермиона. - Вообще, прически и макияж меня не слишком интересуют.

\- Слава Мерлину. - Панси все мешала коктейль. - Тогда, видимо, нужно поговорить о мужчинах?

\- С нами же Гарри, - посмотрев на него, сказала Гермиона.

\- Превосходно, - сказала Панси. - Мужчины нагоняют на меня скуку. Давайте тогда немного потолкуем на тему объективной морали.

\- Объективной морали? - наморщила лоб Гермиона.

\- Ты же слышала о ней? Люди вроде Драко и твоего дружка на ней просто помешаны.

\- Гарри мне не дружок. - Гермиона еще сильнее нахмурила лоб.

\- Оставим подробности. - Панси все помешивала. - Если вам интересно, то стоит поторопиться. При Драко развивать эту тему нельзя.

Лоб Гермионы был до того изборожден - еще немного и дал бы всходы.

\- Почему нет?

\- Мы не говорим о морали. - Панси вытащила трубочку из стакана и положила на стол. - Драко бы отрекся от меня.

\- Он бы не... - начала Гермиона.

\- Отрекся, - оборвала Панси. - У меня отсутствует моральный стержень. Драко это огорчает. Он пытается быть понимающим, но все равно силится раскрыть мне глаза, хотя тратит время зря. Откровенно говоря, мне все это не нужно.

\- Раскрыть глаза на что? - поинтересовался Гарри.

\- На то, что мы обязаны общими усилиями построить лучший мир, - сказала Панси. - Что его отец... ужасно заблуждался. Что Воль... старина Змеелицый был буйно-помешанным маньяком, и нельзя допустить, чтобы подобное повторилось, и только мы в силах повлиять на это, - что-то в таком духе, на ваш выбор.

\- Я... - сказал Гарри. - Драко так говорит?

\- Не при посторонних, - скривила губы Панси.

\- Я верю, что так и есть, - сказала Гермиона. - Он на самом деле хочет все исправить, Гарри.

\- И я в это верю, - заметил Гарри, потому что он, вообще-то, сидел рядом все эти недели, пока Гермиона и Малфой спорили о политике. Малфой обычно призывал Гермиону учитывать точку зрения чистокровных, но не пытался переубедить ее - наоборот, старался подправить и укрепить ее собственную позицию. Однако Гарри никогда не слышал от Малфоя того, что сказала Панси: что тот хотел пойти наперекор отцу и действовать самостоятельно во время войны. И уж точно Малфой ни разу не говорил, что его отец заблуждался.

\- И не скажет, - ответила Панси: последнюю мысль Гарри озвучил. - Я сказала, что он самонадеянный - я же не говорила, что он не будет упрямствовать.

\- Буду знать, - сказал Гарри.

\- А ты, видимо, с ним не согласна. - Гермиона с интересом посмотрела на Панси.

\- Дело не в том, согласна я или нет. - Панси пожала плечами. - Просто мне все равно.

\- Но тебя ведь волнует то, что происходит в мире? - нахмурилась Гермиона. - И будущее?

\- Да нет, не слишком. - Панси подалась вперед. Ее волосы, закрученные за ушами, переплетались на затылке, и Гарри подумал: как странно, что кто-то может так заботиться о собственной прическе, а о мире - нет.

\- Смотри, - сказала Панси, - меня заботит очень немногое. Во-первых, Драко Малфой. Во-вторых, мой брат. Еще Миллисент Балстроуд. Помимо этого мне важно, чтобы я была хорошо одета, сыта и довольна, чтобы мне было тепло, когда хочется тепла, и прохладно, когда хочется прохлады, чтобы из гостиной дул приятный ветерок, когда я захочу, и чтобы мне приходилось общаться с матерью, только когда я сама решу с ней пообщаться.

\- Значит, о родителях ты не заботишься? - спросил Гарри.

\- Смотря, что для тебя значит «заботиться». Спасла бы я их из пожара? Наверное, нет. - Панси пригубила «Кровавой феи». - О, не смотрите на меня так. Если бы мне ничто не угрожало, конечно, я бы спасла их, но стала бы я аппарировать в горящее здание, с риском для жизни? Нет. И многие не стали бы, просто я честнее прочих.

\- Но, - сказал Гарри, - они же твои родители.

\- Что важнее, - сказала Гермиона, - они люди.

Гарри взглянул на Гермиону. Он не совсем понял, что она имела в виду.

\- Вот из-за того, как вы на меня сейчас смотрите, - сказала Панси, - я никогда и не обсуждаю это с Драко. Парень аппарировал бы в горящее здание, просто чтобы папочка им гордился.

\- Но не теперь, - сказал Гарри.

Панси приподняла бровь.

\- Ты сказала... - начал Гарри.

\- А-а. - Панси махнула рукой. - Если Люциус скажет прыгнуть, Драко только спросит, с какой высоты. И так будет всегда. Просто теперь его следующим вопросом будет: «Это прыжок во имя зла?» или «Это прыжок пожирателя смерти?» И если он решит, что ответ положительный, то не прыгнет. Порой просто из вредности. Но, поверь, ему в любом случае захочется прыгнуть.

Гарри подумал о Малфое, о том, как свет играл на его волосах. О рассеянной полуулыбке, с которой Малфой то и дело смотрел на Гарри. Как Малфой вцепился в ремень портфеля; как он старался исправиться, по словам Панси; с каким возбуждением и увлеченностью он всегда разговаривал с Гермионой.

Вспомнил, как Малфой впервые пригласил его выпить: он, должно быть, здорово волновался, и Гарри от этого почему-то стало очень грустно.

\- Но ты не согласна с Люциусом, - вырвала его из размышлений Гермиона.

Панси моргнула.

\- Ни в коем случае.

\- Ты не поддерживаешь партийную позицию Пожирателей смерти.

\- Разумеется, нет, - сказала Панси. - Все равно Пожиратели смерти были кучкой фанатиков. Тут Драко прав. Хотя их нельзя в самом деле назвать партией, согласись? Просто кучка оголтелых фундаменталистов, окончательно съехавших с катушек.

\- Значит, у тебя умеренные взгляды, - сдвинула брови Гермиона.

\- Нет. - Панси опустила трубочку обратно в стакан. - Я реформистка, как Драко.

\- Малфой - реформист? - спросил Гарри.

Панси одарила его свирепым взглядом.

\- Чем ты слушал?

\- Я запуталась, - вставила Гермиона.

\- Я не поддерживаю дело Драко, - сказала Панси. - Оно меня совершенно не волнует. Но меня волнует Драко и то, что я назвала. И выходит так, что сейчас лучший способ уберечь все это - встать в строй с сердобольными ребятами вроде вас. По правде, это единственный разумный вариант.

Ее слова обескуражили Гарри.

\- Поэтому ты и ходишь с нами в паб? - спросил он.

\- Не тупи, - сказала Панси. - Я хожу с вами в паб, потому что вы забавные. Знаешь, у вас с Драко много общего.

\- Но ты же только что... - начал Гарри.

\- Что касается тебя, - Панси повернулась к Гермионе, - Драко говорит, что ты чрезвычайно умна, и возможно он прав.

\- Драко... так говорит? - покраснела Гермиона.

\- Только не намочи трусы от счастья, - сказала Панси. - Я лишь хочу сказать, что ты, может, в состоянии понять, о чем я говорю. Драко не понимает. Мерлин видит, я совсем не понимаю его.

Нахмурившись, Гермиона подняла свою кружку. Опустила ее.

\- Мне кажется, я понимаю, - наконец сказала она. - Не знаю. Любопытно. Я никогда об этом не задумывалась. - Она замолчала с задумчивым видом. - Если подумать, наверное, таких, как ты, на самом деле много. Но они тоже об этом не задумываются.

\- Наверное. - Панси втянула остатки коктейля. - Грейнджер, ты ничего.

\- Гермиона, - отозвалась Гермиона, все еще в задумчивости.

\- Что ж, привет, - сказала Панси. - Я Панси.

Малфой появился несколько минут спустя.

\- Они обсуждают шампуни, - сказал Гарри, выдвигая ему стул. - Где тебя носило?

\- Гилмор, как я и говорил. - Малфой развеселился. - Меня не было всего минут двадцать.

Он взял кружку и сделал глоток.

Гарри не знал, заметил Малфой или нет, но это была кружка Гермионы. Та с невиданным прежде увлечением обсуждала с Панси средства по уходу за волосами.

\- Скучал по мне?

\- Что? - Гарри перевел взгляд с кружки на Малфоя.

\- Неважно. Волосы? - Малфой все так же весело смотрел на него. - Я удивлен. Это так...

\- По-женски? - сказал Гарри. - Ну да, им пришлось как следует разогреться.

\- Неужели?

\- Сперва они обсудили метаэтику и философию морального универсализма, - сказал Гарри.

Малфой широко раскрыл глаза, но в следующее мгновение томно взглянул на Гарри, почти опустив веки.

\- Слова-то какие, Поттер, - проворковал он.

Гарри ухмыльнулся.

\- Недавно выучил.

Малфой прошелся внимательным взглядом по лицу Гарри.

\- Можем поговорить о твоих волосах, - протянул он.

\- Это не... - Гарри смущенно поправил челку.

\- А мы можем, - встряла Панси. - Мы могли бы обсуждать твою шевелюру весь вечер, Гарри. Не думай, иногда мы так и делаем.

\- Мы так делаем? - Малфой, ухмыльнувшись, бросил на нее свой томный взгляд.

\- Ну, - сказала Панси, - по крайней мере, ты.

\- Серьезно? - спросил Гарри, старательно изображая протяжную манеру Малфоя. И ухмыльнулся ему.

\- Немного Гермиониного эликсира тебе бы не помешало, - сказал Малфой, снова осмотрев прическу Гарри.

Гарри поправил очки.

\- Откуда ты знаешь, что Гермиона пользуется эликсиром?

\- Я думал, это очевидно, - пожал плечами Малфой.

\- А еще я рассказала ему, - сказала Гермиона несколько уязвленно.

Гарри нахмурился. Он не припоминал, чтобы до этого вечера хоть раз в пабе обсуждались чьи-нибудь волосы.

\- Когда?

\- Мы обедали вместе на прошлой неделе, - сообщила Гермиона.

\- Я... - сказал Гарри. - А-а.

\- Тебе нужно разрешение, чтобы сходить со мной на обед? - удивленно спросил Гермиону Малфой.

\- Нет, - вздохнула Гермиона. - Просто - дело в Роне. Он будет ревновать.

\- Уизли, - сказал Малфой, закатив глаза.

Гарри сам не понимал до конца, отчего вдруг так опешил.

\- Ты не скажешь Рону? - Ничего лучше он не придумал.

\- А вот это уже интересно, - сказала Панси.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Немного терминов (это не просто слова!):
> 
> 1) Омбудсмен - в некоторых государствах должностное лицо, на которое возлагаются функции контроля за соблюдением законных прав и интересов граждан в деятельности органов исполнительной власти и должностных лиц.
> 
> 2) Моральный универсализм — метаэтическая позиция, согласно которой возможна этическая система, эффективно регулирующая поведение членов любого сообщества, независимо от культуры, расы, пола, религии, национальности, сексуальной ориентации, или каких-либо других отличительных черт.
> 
> 3) Метаэтика — направление этических исследований в философии, анализирующее саму этику как научную дисциплину методами логико-лингвистического анализа.


	2. Глава вторая

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Наконец. В следующей главе - человек-великолепие, воплощение изящества и стиля, а также внеплановое появление Грегори Гойла.

**Глава 2**

**8 января 2004 года**

\- Правда думаешь, что это хорошая идея? - сказал Гарри, выходя из лифта.

\- Безусловно, - ответил Малфой. - Идея моя. Следовательно, она просто великолепная.

\- Ну что ты, не стоит скромничать.

\- Таких слов я не знаю, - сказал Малфой. - Почему мы остановились?

Гарри встал возле фонтана Братства.

\- Не знаю, - сказал он. - Потому что вдруг Рон тебя прикончит?

Малфой ухмыльнулся.

\- Ты расстроишься?

\- Да, - ответил Гарри, и только Малфой расцвел, он продолжил: - Рон будет убийцей, я аврор, и выходит, мне придется отправить лучшего друга в Азкабан. Так что, да, я бы огорчился.

Малфой сник.

\- Кто знает. Может, это я его убью.

\- Тогда мне придется отправить в Азкабан тебя.

Малфой снова расцвел.

\- Ты расстроишься?

Гарри осмотрел его. Малфой не взял с собой сумку - может, в самом деле решил, что Рон его прикончит и нет нужды забирать домой незаконченную работу. Он был в сером костюме, мантию и пиджак держал в руках; на нем были жилет - что ж, совсем неплохой, - и белая рубашка с подвернутыми манжетами. Гарри прекрасно понимал, почему люди так одевались. 

Ну, лет сто назад.

\- Что? - сказал Малфой. Он опять сник.

\- Ничего, - ответил Гарри. - Пошли.

\- Нет, - сказал Малфой, догоняя. - Что такое?

Гарри мельком взглянул на него.

\- Ты оделся как на похороны.

\- Конечно. - Гарри снова посмотрел на Малфоя, и тот усмехнулся. - Мы же с Уизли встречаемся как-никак.

\- Он не такой уж плохой, - сказал Гарри.

Широкая улыбка Малфоя сменилась более знакомой ухмылкой.

\- Я ему передам.

\- Слушай, - сказал Гарри и опять остановился.

\- Я слушаю, Поттер.

Общаясь с Гарри, Малфой теперь всегда пребывал в каком-то... особом расположении духа. Он не ограничивался вежливой улыбочкой - теперь его окружала целая аура неясного веселья. Хотя Гарри вроде бы не столько веселил его, сколько казался ему… забавным. Весьма забавным.

Гарри это жутко действовало на нервы.

\- Слушай, - опять начал Гарри. - Гермионе нравится общаться с тобой. А мне - с Гермионой, и с Роном, и с Панси, и Гермиона любит Рона, так что постарайся... не глупи, ладно?

\- Когда же я вел себя глупо? - наконец сказал он тихо.

«Прямо сейчас», - хотел ответить Гарри: такой веселый вид имел Малфой, так ухмылялся, - только он сам не понимал, что не так с этой улыбчивостью, и промолчал.

\- Я имею в виду, в последнее время, - так же тихо продолжил Малфой. – Когда мы были младше – да, с ходу назову тысячу случаев. Уверен, ты припомнишь еще столько же. Но это в прошлом, и... и если я кого-то успел обидеть с тех пор, как позвал тебя в паб, я бы хотел знать, чтобы я мог...

\- Да нет же, - поспешил сказать Гарри. - Просто я волнуюсь. За Рона. Он, ну, довольно обидчивый, а ты...

Малфой замер в ожидании.

Свет горел так ярко, что заметным были витавшие в воздухе пылинки.

\- Я что? - не выдержал Малфой, но не повысил голоса.

Гарри пожал плечами.

\- Ты Малфой.

Тот стиснул зубы.

\- Поверь, - сказал он, - я делаю все, чтобы это исправить.

Он стремительно развернулся и зашагал в сторону каминов.

Гарри хотел догнать его, объясниться. Он ведь совсем не то имел в виду, просто... Рон мог бы сказать что-нибудь подобное, и Гарри пытался морально подготовить Малфоя. Только и всего.

И все-таки слова произнес Гарри, а не Рон, и получается, сам был ничем не лучше - если не хуже, ведь не знал даже, как друг поступит на самом деле, а все уже решил за него.

Получалось так, что Гарри сглупил в пятьдесят раз похуже Малфоя. За которым, вздохнув, он последовал по кружаной сети.

Панси верно сказала: это будет интересно.

*

Позвать Рона в паб предложил Малфой, и по его задумке Панси не пригласили.

«Ты невыносима», - сказал ей тогда Малфой.

Панси посмотрела на него со скучающим видом и ответила: «Просто ни одному мужчине я не по зубам».

Рон и Гермиона уже сидели в пабе, когда прибыл Малфой, а за ним и немного отставший Гарри. Малфой не медлил ни секунды: сразу подошел к столику и протянул руку.

Он вел себя чересчур напористо, но Гарри понимал, что сам в этом виноват.

Рон - потому что это был Рон, чье благородство Гарри чудовищно недооценивал, - не колеблясь, пожал протянутую руку.  

Малфой выдвинул себе стул и сел. И тут же начал загибать пальцы.

\- Мне жаль, что я обзывал Гермиону. Жаль, что тебя стошнило слизняками, хотя тут ты сам постарался. Мне жаль, что отец дал твоей сестре тот дневник. Жаль, что я смеялся над твоими друзьями. Жаль, что я пытался выгнать Хагрида и что из-за меня чуть не убили его гиппогрифа. - Он начал считать на другой руке. – Мне жаль, что я глумился над смертью Седрика Диггори, жаль, что вступил в «Инспекционную дружину», жаль...

\- Да ты так скоро примешься за пальцы ног, - вмешался Рон. И, вполне в своем духе, выглядел немного встревоженным.

\- Я даже до главного еще не дошел, - сказал Малфой.

\- Не знаю, - мягко сказала Гермиона, - ты закатил первоклассную истерику, когда Коньклюв тебя цапнул.

\- Мне жаль, что я был пожирателем смерти, - сказал Малфой.

Рон с любопытством посмотрел на него.

\- Прости, что так долго звал тебя «удивительным летающим хорьком».

\- Прости за то, что сделали с лицом Уильяма Уизли.

\- Кого-кого? - Рон неловко хмыкнул. - Зови его Биллом.

\- Мне жаль, что я пустил пожирателей смерти в Хогвартс, - продолжал Малфой.

\- Э-э, - сказал Рон. - Угости нас, и будем в расчете, ага?

\- Прости, что я чуть не убил тебя.

\- Ну, - сказал Рон как-то беспомощно. - Бывает.

Гермиона с укором посмотрела на Гарри.

«Что?» - произнес он беззвучно: не могла же она догадаться. Такое никому не под силу.

\- Вот, - сказал Рон, чтобы разбавить неловкое молчание. Он снова смущенно рассмеялся.

Малфой буравил взглядом стол.

\- Гермиона говорит, ты любишь шахматы, - не оставлял попыток Рон. Он никогда не сдавался: поэтому-то Гарри с ним дружил.

Панси говорила, что Малфой такой же.

\- Да, - сказал Малфой. Скривившись, он поднял глаза. - Прости. Мне надо было выговориться. Очевидно.

\- Ладно, - сказал Рон. - Понятное дело. Просто ты точно пожалеешь, если продолжишь извиняться. В смысле... Я не угрожаю. Просто... - Рон пожал плечами. - Гермиона говорит, что ты теперь ничего. Да и мне ты уже кучу лет не гадил.

Рон вымученно рассмеялся - и Гарри обожал его за это. Как же сильно и нежно он любил Рона – хотя ни за что бы ни признался, потому что это звучало немного по-гейски. То есть, Гарри, конечно, был голубым, но Рон – особый случай. Хотя, возможно, что-нибудь могло получиться, если бы Гарри хоть немного влекло к другу, и Гермиона не была влюблена в Рона, и тысяча разных мелочей сложились совсем иначе.

Гарри хотелось стукнуть себя - за то, что сам чуть все не испортил, не положился на Малфоя, и за то, что наговорил ему в Министерстве, - будь от этого какой-нибудь толк.

\- Да, я люблю шахматы, - сказал Малфой. - Гермиона говорит, что ты отлично играешь. Ты... - Он скользнул взглядом в сторону Гарри, но на полпути передумал. Снова посмотрел на Рона, заглянув ему в глаза. - Как насчет партии, Уизли?

\- Почему нет, - сказал Рон. - И, слушай, если уж ты будешь звать Билла Биллом, зови меня Роном.

\- Хорошо, - сказал Малфой, подняв брови. - Можешь звать меня Драко. Скажи, ты играешь в го, Рон?

Это имя совершенно дико звучало из уст Малфоя. Видимо, Рон и сам это почувствовал.

Да и Малфой, казалось, подумал так же, но никто не дрогнул.

\- Э-э, - сказал Рон. - Нет? Потому что не знаю, о чем речь.

\- Это магическая игра, - сказал Малфой. - Гермиона говорит, ты прекрасный стратег. Тебе она понравится.

Рон пожал плечами.

\- Ладно. Может, как-нибудь научишь меня.

\- Идет. - И вот так запросто пропала всякая скованность между ними, и Малфой снова стал самим собой, то есть начал ухмыляться. - Так что там с «Пушками»? - спросил он.

\- В этом году точно победят, - ответил Рон, словно дожидался вопроса.

Малфой фыркнул.

\- Как же. Ты хоть видел параметры их нового охотника?

\- Подает надежды, - тут же ответил Рон.

\- Чушь, - сказал Малфой. - Ее никто больше не хотел брать.

Рон начал:

\- Бакстер Гибсон...

\- Тянул команду на себе последние три года, - сказал Малфой. - И куда он их утянул? Прямо на самое дно. Давай еще кого-нибудь.

\- Кассандра Кларк....

Малфой притворно зевнул.

\- Ты и вправду так слеп в своей любви, как говорят.

Рон с негодованием посмотрел на Гермиону.

\- Что ты ему рассказала?

\- О квиддиче? - невинно отозвалась Гермиона. - Ты же знаешь, я не говорю о квиддиче. Кроме того, что...

\- Это бессмысленное проявление насилия... - начал Рон.

\- К тому же игра опасна... - сказал Гарри.

\- И не может не оскорблять интеллект всякого, у кого есть хоть немного мозгов... - продолжил Рон.

\- Не говоря о том, что он замещает фаллическую зависть, которой и движим наш деспотичный патриархат, - сказал Малфой.

Рон тихо присвистнул.

\- Ого. Неплохо.

\- У меня есть опыт, - поделился Малфой. Рон вопросительно посмотрел на него, и он ответил: - Панси.

\- Паркинсон, а? - сказал Рон. - Я знал, что она не такая уж плохая.

\- Не плохая? - сказала Гермиона. - Когда я что-то такое говорю, ты затыкаешь уши и кричишь: «Ля-ля-ля».

\- Но я люблю тебя, - заметил Рон. - Даже когда ты говоришь что-то такое. Иногда я тебя даже больше люблю за это, ну, когда ты произносишь внушительные слова типа «фаллический» и, как его, «кириархат».

\- Внушительные слова всегда меня заводят, - сказал Малфой.

\- Фаллический - не такое уж внушительное слово, - возразила Гермиона, сдвинув брови.

\- Бесстыдница, - сказал Малфой и лукаво ухмыльнулся.

\- Этим ты лишний раз доказываешь, что с патриархатом что-то не так, - сказала Гермиона.

Малфой повернулся к Рону.

\- Когда Панси при мне так безобразно выражается, я всегда затыкаю уши и кричу: «Йа-йа-йа!» Нам с тобой нужно выступать дуэтом.

\- Ты всегда кричишь: «Ты-ты-ты»? - сказал Гарри, просто чтобы присоединиться к разговору.

Малфой едва удостоил его взглядом.

\- За какие еще команды болеешь, Рон?

\- Мне хватает «Пушек», приятель.

Малфой печально покачал головой.

\- Сердце кровью за тебя обливается.

\- Да чего там, - сказал Рон и поерзал на стуле. - Э-э, а ты? Ты за кого болеешь?

\- «Голихедские Гарпии», - тут же ответил Малфой.

Рон сразу оживился.

\- Правда? Моя сестра в этой команде.

Малфой улыбнулся.

\- Я знаю. Одна из причин, по которой я за них болею. Она отлично играет.

Рон надулся от гордости.

\- Ну, правда же, а?

\- Хотя, конечно, - начал Малфой, - «Торнадо» просто разнесут ее в пух и прах.

Рон нахмурился.

-  То есть как «разнесут»?..

Гермиона наклонилась к Гарри.

\- Что ты ему сказал?

\- Что? - спросил Гарри. Он не понял, о чем она, а Рон с Малфоем продолжали говорить, и  ему хотелось послушать, пусть Гарри уже сотню раз слышал рассуждения Малфоя. И знал, какие команды ему нравятся. Они с Малфоем часто об этом разговаривали те несколько месяцев, пока ходили в паб вдвоем. И бурно расходились во мнениях.

Гарри вдруг обнаружил, что скучает по тем временам.

\- Что ты сказал Драко? - переспросила Гермиона.

Гарри тут же устремил все внимание на нее.

\- О чем ты? - спросил он с каменным лицом.

Гермиона недовольно просопела.

\- Он явно был на взводе, когда пришел, - ответила она.

\- Не был он на взводе.

Заправив за ухо прядь волос, Гермиона сказала:

\- Я знаю, Малфой хотел, чтобы все прошло хорошо. Ради нас.

Гарри взглянул на Малфоя. Тот как ни в чем не бывало разговаривал с Роном, будто они знакомы уже много лет - а ведь так оно и было на самом деле. Так да не так. Малфой сидел с безмятежным видом в своей дурацкой тройке - и ничего в нем не осталось от того колючего, дерганого типа, каким он помнился по Хогвартсу. Он стал мужчиной: вырос, был даже немного похож на отца, но не в плохом смысле, просто... раздался в плечах, и подбородок его сделался немного мужественнее, хотя остался узким.

У Малфоя были выразительные руки: длинные, ловкие, они дополняли его речь причудливыми жестами, - и особый тембр голоса, который напоминал Гарри...

\- Гарри, - сказала Гермиона. - Что ты ему сказал?

\- Что? - переспросил Гарри. - Да ничего я не говорил.

Гермиона закатила глаза.

\- Я точно знаю, ты что-то сказал.

Гарри насупился.

\- С чего ты взяла?

\- Ох, Гарри. - Она как-то печально посмотрела на него. - Только ты умеешь его так пронять.

\- Да не был он на взводе, - сказал Гарри.

\- Ладно, как знаешь.

\- Они неплохо поладили, а? - заметил Гарри, снова взглянув на Рона и Малфоя. - И это главное, верно?

Гермиона снова просопела.

\- Ну, да. Наверное, это и правда главное.

* * *

**15 января 2004 года**

\- Как жизнь, Малфой? - Гарри нарочно пришел в отдел особых операций, чтобы перехватить Малфоя перед традиционной встречей в лифте, и застал его на рабочем месте.

Малфой как раз потянулся за портфелем.

\- Привет, Поттер. Идешь в паб?

\- Ага, - сказал Гарри. - Я хотел с тобой поговорить.

Малфой приподнял бровь.

Гарри подтянул очки.

\- Прости. За прошлую неделю.

Малфой сдвинул брови.

\- Прошлую неделю?

\- Э-э. - Гарри пристально всмотрелся в лицо Малфоя. - Ну, я сказал, что ты все испортишь с Роном. Ты этого не заслужил. Ты не... Я был несправедлив. Прости.

\- А-а.

Гарри молча выжидал. Вообще-то, Малфой с тех пор никак не обмолвился об этом происшествии. Он работал специалистом по зельям в отделе особых операций, Гарри - аврором, и на службе они пересекались, только если Гарри требовался совет по зельям. А когда они встречались в министерстве, Малфой был исключительно любезен.

\- Ладно, - сказал Малфой.

«И все?» - хотел спросить Гарри, но удержался. Сказал только:

\- Хорошо.

Малфой ответил пытливым взглядом.

\- Панси спросила, можно ли ей прийти сегодня.

\- А почему нет?

Пожав плечами, Малфой отвел глаза.

\- Скажем, у наших друзей сложились не самые гладкие отношения.

Гарри нахмурился.

\- Ты после моих слов так думаешь?

\- Мне бы не хотелось никого смущать.

\- Я не смущен, - сказал Гарри. - Никто не смущен.

«Черт возьми, - хотел сказать он, - я же гриффиндорец».

Хотя в тот раз именно Гарри повел себя так, будто его что-то смущало.

Малфой только снова пожал плечами.

\- Ладно, - сказал он. - Отправлю ей сову.

*

Рон и Гермиона уже пристроились рядышком за столом, поэтому Гарри и Малфой, когда пришли в паб и заказали напитки, сели напротив. Спустя какое-то время подошла Панси.

\- Не вставайте, - сказала она.

Малфой скривился, а Рон выглядел сбитым с толку, вероятно, потому что никто и не собирался вставать.

\- Здравствуй, Уизли, - сказала Панси и села во главе стола, ближе к Малфою и Гермионе.

\- Угу. Привет, Паркинсон, - ответил Рон.

\- Прости за песню, - сказала Панси.

Рон почесал шею.

\- Какую песню?

\- «Уизли - наш король», - ответила Панси. - Хочешь, напою пару куплетов, чтобы освежить твою память?

\- Панси, - строго отозвался Малфой.

\- Нет-нет, - сказал Рон, хотя его беспечность показалась Гарри напускной. - Давай.

\- Панси, - повторил Малфой.

Панси не стала петь. Гарри вообще с трудом представлял, как бы могла петь Панси. Вместо этого она начала читать нараспев, как обычно читают детские стишки. Может, чтобы взбодрить народ, она снова и снова повторяла эти слова, на манер какой-нибудь кричалки.

 

«Семейка Уизли - трущобная голь,

Бюджет все быстрее летит к цифре ноль,

И Слизерин в песне озвучит их боль:

Уизли - наш король!»

 

Гарри был впечатлен. Ему показалось, что Панси даже удалось разбавить свою обычную монотонность парой новых нот.

\- Рон, пожалуйста, не беспокойся, - сказал Малфой. - Мы не возьмем Панси в нашу группу.

\- Я бы больше беспокоилась, если бы вы не стали брать меня в группу, - сказала Панси. - Малфой бросил писать, когда не смог подобрать рифму к слову «уродина». У меня с рифмами намного лучше, так что я продолжила дело. Кстати, всего в песне девяносто семь куплетов.

\- Видишь? - Гермиона подтолкнула Рона локтем. - Я говорила, что она тебе понравится. - Она с невинным видом повернулась к Панси. - Панси, помнишь, ты случайно наелась рвотных резинок на пятом курсе?

\- Ха-ха, - сказала Панси.

\- Мне всегда было интересно, какого именно оттенка стало твое лицо, - сказала Гермиона. - Я решила, что оливкового, но Парвати предложила шартрез.

\- Намекаешь, что резинки в мой салат подложила ты? - сказала Панси.

\- Нет, - гордо ответила Гермиона. - Это был Рон!

Рон посмотрел на Панси, потом на Гермиону, и снова на Панси.

\- Прости за это, - сказал он ей.

\- Без обид, - сказала Панси. - В Хогвартсе я была настоящей овцой.

\- Э-э. - Рон снова почесал шею. - Ты же не собираешься перечислять все свои ошибки и проступки? Потому что это затянется надолго.

\- Единственная ошибка в «Уизли - наш король» - слово «инертный», которое никак не рифмуется с «косный», - сказала Панси.

Рон поглядел на нее, а потом на Малфоя напротив.

\- Теперь я понял, - сказал он, - что ты имел в виду насчет словарного запаса.

\- Малфой не жалуется, - сказала Панси.

Малфой ухмыльнулся.

\- Рон тоже.

\- Неужели. - Панси посмотрела на Рона с интересом, заметным по тому, как неспешно она выгнула бровь.

Нахмурившись, Гермиона сказала:

\- Очевидная рифма к слову «инертный» - «предсмертный».

\- Спасибо, милая, - сказал Рон.

Гермиона нахмурилась сильнее.

\- Ну, так и есть.

\- Панси сожалеет, что пыталась сдать меня Вольдеморту, - вставил Гарри.

\- Я сказала это только затем, чтобы втереться к тебе в доверие, - заметила Панси.

\- И что теперь, когда ты втерлась ко мне в доверие? - сказал Гарри.

\- Еще не решила, - ответила Панси. - Я расцениваю это как вклад в будущее. Вроде того, как сдать тебя Змеелицему было бы...

\- Не надо, - сказал Малфой.

Панси посмотрела на Малфоя, на лице у которого напряглись желваки. Она вскинула обе брови, что для нее было даже слишком подвижно.

\- Драко, - сказала она, - ты же знаешь, я не думаю...

\- Просто не надо, - сказал Малфой.

Панси закрыла рот.

Малфой угрюмо уставился в свой стакан.

Паб назывался «Круглый Стол». Столы здесь были не круглые, зато большие и темные, вырубленные из толстой сучковатой древесины. Здесь воздух был пропитан теплом, наливали хорошее пиво и кормили несколько мудреной для паба едой, но сытно; обычно играла музыка, какую, наверно, можно было услышать в ирландских тавернах у магглов лет триста назад.

Гарри тут нравилось. В таком заведении приятно пропустить с друзьями по кружке пива, хотя Гарри здесь никогда не бывал, пока его не привел Драко Малфой. Услышав об этом, тот был очень доволен собой. И еще довольнее выглядел неделю спустя, когда Гарри остановил его у лифта и поинтересовался, не захочет ли он снова сходить сюда. И Малфой точно радовался не только тому, что Гарри понравился паб.

\- По-моему, можно смело сказать, что все мы сожалеем о каких-то поступках, - слабо отозвался Гарри.

Малфой уже было повернулся к нему, но тут Рон сказал:

\- Я сожалею, что не слышал остальных девяносто пяти куплетов «Уизли - наш король».

\- Я бы спела все, - сказала Панси, - но не при посторонних. Там есть непристойные строчки.

\- Непристойные? - поперхнулся Рон.

\- Да, - ответила Панси. - Твои плечи не удручали меня в Хогвартсе. В отличие от всего остального. И сейчас твоя мускулатура удручает еще меньше.

\- Запретный, - сказала Гермиона. - Незаметный. Бесхребетный. Видишь, полно слов, которые рифмуются с «инертный». Или «тщетный». На худой конец, «туалетный».

Панси взглянула на нее.

\- Я никак не могла использовать «бесхребетный».

\- Почему нет? - спросила Гермиона. - Вполне подходит.

Панси закатила глаза.

\- Мы же говорим о Уизли. А не о Персивале.

\- Можешь звать меня Роном, - сказал Рон. - У Перси есть хребет.

\- О-о, - сказала Панси. - И где же он его хранит?

Рон улыбнулся.

\- В шкафу, я думаю. Но пару раз я его видел.

\- Да и к «косный» можно столько подобрать, - сказала Гермиона. - Несносный, вредоносный, постный. Я могу продолжать.

\- Пойду закажу себе что-нибудь. - Поднявшись из-за стола, Панси направилась в сторону барной стойки.

Рон проводил ее взглядом.

\- Да, ничего себе.

\- Вместо «косный» вообще интереснее было бы «заскорузлый», - сказала Гермиона.

\- Отлично, - сказал Малфой.

Гермиона просияла.

\- Спасибо.

Рон обхватил Гермиону за плечи и прижал к себе.

\- Не хочешь рассказать Малфою свою новость, лапа?

\- Ах да! - Гермиона засияла еще ярче. - Я получила подпись Рэкхема!

\- Ничего себе! - Малфой раскрыл глаза от удивления, потом улыбнулся. - Молодец. Никогда бы не подумал, что он согласится. Серьезно, Гермиона, ты отлично потрудилась.

Гермиона уже светилась, словно зажженный Люмос.

\- Я думаю, дело решили твои замечания по поводу оборотней, и я поговорила с ним про троллей. И про домовиков. Правда, спасибо, что делишься со мной своими мыслями, Драко. Ты мне очень помогаешь.

\- О-о. - Малфой уставился в кружку. Гарри, даже не глядя на него, понял, что он покраснел. - Я... Не за что.

\- Теперь ей осталось податься в министры, - сказал Рон и снова стиснул ее.

\- Ну что ты, Рон, - сказала Гермиона, ничуть не скрывая удовольствия. - Для этого нужен огромный опыт. И я не работаю на правительство, не забыл?

\- Почему нет? - спросил Малфой.

\- Они считают, что у нее слишком радикальные взгляды, - сказал Гарри. - А по-моему, ты была бы отличным министром, Гермиона.

Малфой чуть повернул голову в его сторону.

\- Не знал, что ты следишь за этим, Поттер.

\- Я слежу, - сказал Гарри. - Просто мне не нравится то, что я вижу.

\- Поэтому... - начала Гермиона.

\- Она скажет, что именно поэтому я должен вмешаться, - Гарри развернулся к Малфою и продолжил. - Но именно поэтому и не стоит. Когда я влезаю во что-то, я могу разозлиться. А это никому не нужно.

Малфой пристально посмотрел на него.

\- Может, кому-то все-таки нужно.

\- Иногда мне хочется попросить всех заткнуться и прислушаться друг к другу, - сказал Гарри.

\- Если все заткнутся, никто не будет говорить, - заметил Малфой.

\- Вот. - Гарри повернулся обратно к столу и отпил пива. - Кроме меня. Понимаешь, в чем проблема?

Малфой смотрел прямо на него - не с привычной улыбочкой, но все-таки смотрел, впервые после того, что Гарри сказал ему на прошлой неделе.

Поразмыслив над тем, как Малфой держался с ним до того момента, припомнив налет веселья, с которым Малфой его разглядывал, Гарри понял вдруг, что тот вовсе не насмехался. Малфой... Он просто дурачился. Как будто бы даже проявлял симпатию.

А Гарри взял и облажался.

Он сделал еще глоток пива. Интересно, когда это ему стало важно, хорошо ли к нему относится Драко Малфой.

\- У Гарри начинаются проблемы, когда надо руководить другими, - вставил Рон.

\- Спасибо, - сказал Гарри.

Рон широко ухмыльнулся.

\- Да не за что, дружище.

\- Гермиона в этом разбирается, - сказал Гарри. - Из нее бы вышел хороший политик. И она не станет проклинать ничьи яйца.

\- Наверное, - сказал Рон.

Малфой приподнял бровь.

\- По собственному опыту судишь, Уизли?

Гермиона с усмешкой подалась вперед.

\- Хочешь проверить, Малфой?

Малфой тоже усмехнулся.

\- Вот уж нет. Но я бы хотел узнать, что ты планируешь в отношении Мизера.

Гермиона заговорила о Бертраме Мизере. Мизер состоял в Визенгамоте и был влиятельной фигурой среди других членов совета - тех самых, что зарубили законопроект о правах фей, которые по волшебным законам считались чуть ли не насекомыми. Вообще-то, феи всем досаждали, но Гарри казалось, что принятие законопроекта - дело решенное; однако тут, само собой, кое-кто из старой гвардии чистокровных начал приводить стародавние случаи, когда феи похищали детей и прочее в таком духе. И хотя Гермиона изучала этот вопрос, совсем другое дело – не понаслышке знать людей, в чьи семьи попадали подменыши, ведь, если верить Малфою, некоторые из этих семей не оправились до сих пор, даже спустя десятки поколений. 

\- Но что насчет самих подменышей? - спросила Гермиона. - О них кто-нибудь подумал?

\- Э-э, - замялся Малфой. - Ну, обычно дети фей высасывают жизнь из матери человеческого ребенка, так что...

\- Значит, до этих детей никому дела нет? Ужасно, - сказала Гермиона. - Родители бросили их, просто-напросто отдали людям, которые понятия не имели, что с ними делать. Откуда подменышам знать, как вести себя в нашем мире?

\- Я... - Малфой кинул взгляд на Гарри. - Я не думал об этом, - сказал он.

\- Подумай, как одиноко было детям фей, - сказала Гермиона, - ведь они совсем не похожи на нас, они ничего не понимали.

Взгляд Малфоя снова заскользил в сторону Гарри, и он - неважно уже почему - ждал, что Малфой на него посмотрит. Но тот снова обратился к Гермионе:

\- Да, я понимаю. Наши миры очень отличаются. Но сейчас нет... Подменыши больше не появляются, и феи потеряли большую часть своей силы, поэтому...

\- Поэтому нужно отобрать у них последнее?

Малфой ответил с издевкой:

\- Я говорю совсем о другом, Гермиона, ты прекрасно это знаешь.

\- Не кипятись, приятель, - сказал Рон совершенно беззлобно.

Гермиона закусила губу, а у Малфоя стал ужасно виноватый вид .

\- Прости...

\- Нет, - сказала Гермиона. - Это ты прости, я всегда...

\- Позволь я скажу. - Малфой подался вперед. - Я не пытаюсь тебе досадить. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты понимала: феи в свое время были весьма могущественным народом. У них был, по сути, свой мир, огромные владения, и никто с этим не спорил, потому что феи жили там, и точка. Они делали, что хотели, брали, что хотели. Причиняли боль, кому хотели, и никто им был не указ.

Однако мир изменился, и, проснувшись однажды, они обнаружили, что не было у них больше ни пастбищ, ни лесов. Но вместо того, чтобы принять все как есть, работать сообща с людьми и магл... людьми и вместе делать мир лучше, они ответили боем и были разбиты. Они всего лишились, но, что еще хуже, их продолжили корить за то, чем... кем они были когда-то - ужасными, отвратительными существами, какими они были, считай, в прошлой жизни. Думаешь, мне это не близко? Думаешь, я их не понимаю?

Малфой вытянул руку на столе - но Гарри предпочел бы обойтись без этого. Он предпочел бы не видеть, но Малфой засучивал отутюженный белый рукав, медленно, отворот за отворотом.

\- О нет, Драко. - В глазах Гермионы стояли слезы.

Темная метка была искореженной и безобразной, но рука Малфоя под ней - бледной и сильной.

Гермиона накрыла метку своей рукой.

\- Теперь расскажи, как войну видишь ты, - сказал Малфой, - и поймешь, что думают Мизер и прочие гады из Визенгамота.

\- Вижу, Драко опять щеголяет своей татуировкой. Вечно пытается ей всех обворожить. - Панси подплыла с коктейлем. Со стуком опустив его на стол, она выдвинула стул рядом с Гарри и Роном. Прежде она сидела на другом конце стола. - Не хочу сидеть со взрослыми, - сказала она. - Похоже, им не стоит мешать.

\- Это еще что, - сказал Рон. - У меня полно шрамов. Хочешь посмотреть?

Панси взглянула на него.

\- Мне тоже можно будет тебя пощупать?

Издав сдавленный смешок, Гермиона убрала руку.

\- Хорошо, - сказала она. - Прости. Я поняла.

Малфой быстро начал расправлять рукав.

\- Не извиняйся, - только и сказал он.

Гермиона снова засмеялась, на этот раз не столь сдавленно.

\- Так или иначе, ты прав, - сказала она. - Тут в самом деле загвоздка. Как показать им, что... феи изменились?

\- Без понятия. - Повернув запястье, Малфой аккуратно застегнул манжету. - Но я думаю, что с Рэкхэмом ты двигаешься в правильном направлении. Что до Мизера, мне кажется, что мы... не пойми меня неправильно, но, по-моему, он видит, что тебе совершенно непонятны его мотивы. С кем-то вроде него... - Малфой покачал головой.

\- Ладно, - сказала Гермиона. - Значит, нам нужно...

Наклонившись вперед, Панси ухватила Гарри длинными, худыми пальцами за локоть.

\- Что ты сделал с Драко? - сказала она, понизив голос.

Гарри нахмурился.

\- Что? Ничего я не делал с...

Панси закатила глаза.

\- Он всю неделю ходил злой как черт.

\- Это не моя...

\- По-твоему, он каждый день демонстрирует всем этот ужасный шрам?

Гарри взглянул на Малфоя, который напряженно внимал Гермионе. Когда Малфой беседовал с кем-то, он как будто ловил каждое слово - и это бросалось в глаза. Казалось, он сознательно старается услышать собеседника.

Гарри повернулся к Панси.

\- Ты же сказала, он так пытается всех обворожить.

\- Никогда, - сказала Панси. - Никогда он его не показывает. Смотри мне, Поттер. Он выдумал себе эту... дружбу, и если ты его разочаруешь, я буду очень недовольна.

Гарри растерянно спросил:

\- Что выдумал?..

Но Панси уже отодвинулась, а Малфой продолжал говорить, и к тому же ужасно искренне. В прошлом за ним такого не водилось - не считая тех случаев, когда Малфой грозился отомстить Гарри, но тогда его слова были приправлены ядом. А сейчас его голос переполняло такое... участие, что ли, которое никак с ним не вязалось - вернее, не вязалось раньше, но не теперь. Удивительная штука: Гарри решил, что смог бы где угодно узнать голос Малфоя. Он бы, наверное, узнал даже голос Панси, что вообще в голове не укладывалось.

\- Тебе нужно убедить его, что это ему самому на руку, - сказал Малфой. - К нему не подойдешь с позиции нравственности, потому что он только начнет трясти пальцем и перечислять примеры похищений и насилия, и ты вряд ли сможешь его переубедить. И нельзя ему угрожать, потому что он еще сильнее накинется на тварей и существ, которых ты пытаешься защитить.

Гермиона накрутила прядь волос на палец.

\- Ладно, это разумно. А что, если представить все в таком свете, как ты описал?

Малфой покачал головой.

\- Мизер не был пожирателем смерти.

\- Нет. - Гермиона еще покрутила прядь. - Но он в чем-то солидарен с ними, разве нет? А феи ведь, по-своему, чистокровные. Они же сами магия в чистом виде. И когда-то обладали могущественной силой.

Малфой закусил щеку.

\- Интересное предложение. Если...

Панси повернулась к Рону.

\- Что ты делаешь, когда видишь фею, Рональд?

Малфой продолжал говорить, а Гермиона слушала и время от времени кивала, заправляя волосы за уши. Она облокотилась на стол, позабыв про пиво, и Малфой, наверное, по своему обыкновению скоро принялся бы за ее кружку.

\- Рон, - ответил Рон. - Ищу мухобойку. А ты?

\- Я их загоняю в банку, - сказала Панси. – Выходит отличный ночник.

\- Мы раскручиваем гномов над головой, - сказал Рон, - а потом забрасываем как можно дальше.

\- Ты ничего, - выдала Панси, будто только что наконец решила.

Гарри накрыл голову руками. Малфой и Гермиона, тем временем, вели разговор о том, что нужно с понимаем относиться к ближним, и рассуждали о том, что делает человека человеком.  

\- Здорово, - сказал Гарри. - Не хватало только узнать, что выкидывать гномов тоже жестоко.

\- Ну и что, - сказала Панси.

\- Нет, - сказал Гарри. - Я так не могу.

\- Почему нет? - проявила любопытство Панси.

\- Потому что это неправильно, - ответил Гарри.

\- И тебя это расстраивает, - сказала Панси.

Гарри с несчастным видом кивнул.

\- Выкидывать гномов весело.

\- Ты тоже неплохой. - Неуклюже похлопав его по руке, Панси снова обратилась к Рону. - Наш садовник любил прихлопнуть гнома лопатой.

\- И почему мы до этого не додумались? - спросил Рон.

\- Потому что твоя мама не убийца, - сказал Гарри.

Рон молча взглянул на него.

Осознав ошибку, Гарри открыл было рот. Закрыл. Уставившись в стол, он пытался подобрать какие-то слова.

\- Как неловко, - сказала Панси.

Рон посмотрел на нее несколько обескураженно.

\- Ты когда-нибудь следуешь приличиям?

\- Нет, - сказала Панси. - Да никто не любил тетку Драко. Она совершенно свихнулась.

«Это же не оправдание», - хотел ответить Гарри, но ради Рона промолчал. Дело было не в том, что Молли поступила неправильно. Гарри толком не знал, как отнестись к ее поступку; поэтому, в общем, и в политику не лез. Ведь политики не рассуждали, как Гермиона - или как Малфой, если уж на то пошло. Политики утверждали, что только они правы, а остальные - нет; и хотя Вольдеморт точно был неправ, Гарри не понимал, правильно ли поступила Молли Уизли, убив Беллатрису.

И сомневался, что когда-нибудь поймет.

\- Вообще, да, - выдавил Рон. Он отпил эля и причмокнул. - Так вот, - сказал он, - мама убивает докси.

\- Неужели. - На лице Панси снова появился интерес.

\- И мы тоже, - сказал Рон.

\- Докси ведь не... - начал Гарри. - О нет. Так и есть, верно?

\- Разумны? Обладают самосознанием? - Рон пожал плечами. - Гермиона думает, что мозгов у них, как у лазилей. Но ты бы не пришлепнул лазиля, верно?

\- Лазили милые и пушистые, - сказала Панси. - Я бы такого пришлепнула незамедлительно.

\- Вы еще убиваете докси? - ужаснувшись, спросил Гарри.

Рон расправил плечи.

\- Да Гермиона бы голову мне оторвала.

\- Ты прямо как песик, - сказала Панси. - Ручной и все такое.

Ухмыльнувшись, Рон спросил:

\- Пришлепнешь меня теперь?

\- Я могу. - Рот Панси искривился в небольшой усмешке. - Если вежливо попросишь.

\- По-моему, все мои знакомые жутко испорченные, - сказал Гарри. - Или... - Он взглянул на Малфоя, поглощенного разговором с Гермионой. - Или совсем не испорченные. В смысле, все очень запутанно.

\- Все нормально, - сказала Панси. - Тебя запирали в чулане. Меня обделяли вниманием и держали за предмет обстановки. - Она обратилась к Рону. - А у тебя какое оправдание?

Рон пожал плечами.

\- Не знаю. Родился таким?

\- Да ладно, - сказала Панси. - Что, твое детство не было ужасным?

\- А, вот ты о чем. - Рон взглянул на Гарри. - Да нет. Вот дядя и тетя Гарри...

\- Я спросила не про Гарри. - Панси говорила в своей обычной манере, но как будто вкрадчивее. - Я спросила про тебя.

\- Э-э, - Рон немного смутился. - Ну, знаешь...

Идеально выщипанная черная бровь Панси опять медленно и насмешливо поползла вверх.

\- Нет, не знаю. Могу рассказать все, что навоображала о твоей семье, если хочешь, но тебе вряд ли понравится.

Рон рассмеялся.

\- Давай. Я переживу.

Панси смотрела на него несколько мгновений. Казалось, она уже хотела заговорить, но все же промолчала.

\- Рон, - сказал Гарри, - расскажи. Я не стану думать, что ты ненавидишь маму или что-то вроде того, если, ну, если тебе когда-нибудь было паршиво. - Гарри нахмурился. Ну конечно, Рону порой бывало паршиво. Как и всем. Хотя Гарри представлял, что расти в семье Уизли - одно удовольствие, живи он с ними на самом деле, наверняка думал бы иначе.

\- Сомневаюсь, что это его беспокоит, - сказала Панси.

\- А, - сказал Гарри. – Дело во… в смысле, дело было во мне? - Порой Гарри сам оказывался причиной ссор, и хотя в том не было его вины, все равно чувствовал себя виноватым. Да, это было ни к чему, ведь Рону становилось тогда еще паршивее, потому что он не мог не завидовать вниманию, славе, валентинкам и всему прочему, чего ему, в отличие от Гарри, действительно хотелось. - Ведь, Рон, - сказал Гарри, - если так, я не буду...

\- Вообще-то мир не крутится вокруг тебя, - оборвала его Панси, и Гарри замолчал.

Рон покачал головой.

\- Да не в этом дело. Мое детство вовсе не было ужасным.

\- Ладно, - сказала Панси. - Не надо вступать в наш клуб.

\- Не было. - Рон, нахмурившись, смотрел в свой стакан. - Правда. Это Фреду и Джорджу всегда попадало. Джинни всегда ссорилась с мамой. Перси все время ходил недовольный...

\- Уильям всегда был отличником и красавцем, а Чарли - самым добрым и способным, - утомленно закончила Панси. 

Рон пожал плечами.

\- Ну, вот и все.

\- Да, - сказала Панси, словно доказала что-то. - Вот и все.

Гарри хотел попросить прощения, но не совсем понимал за что.

\- А у тебя, - сказала Панси, - было столько задатков, чтобы стать особенным. Все-таки твоя лучшая подруга гений, а лучший друг спас волшебный мир. Чего еще можно желать?

«Он хорошо играет в шахматы», - хотел ответить Гарри, но вслух говорить не стал. Ведь он учился не быть олухом.

\- Рон тоже спас волшебный мир, - сказал он.

\- На вас просто грустно смотреть, - сказал вдруг Малфой, оборвав тихое журчание беседы с Гермионой. - Панси, что ты с ними сотворила?

Панси повернула голову и посмотрела на него в своей жутковатой, кошачьей манере.

\- Рональд сказал, что покажет мне свои шрамы.

\- Правда? - заинтересованно спросила Гермиона. - Ты показал ей тот, который у тебя на...

\- Рон, - сказал Рон Панси. - Я ничего ей не показывал, - сказал он Гермионе.

\- Не те, которые можно увидеть, - скривила губы Панси.

Малфой метнул на нее недобрый взгляд.

\- Связываться с тобой себе дороже.

Панси лениво взмахнула рукой.

\- Почти все выходит себе дороже.

\- Не все, - откликнулся Гарри.

Он не смотрел на Малфоя, но, сидя рядом, чувствовал его.

* * *

**17 июня 2004 года**

\- Привет, Поттер, - сказал Малфой, еще не подняв головы. Он складывал бумаги в портфель, собираясь на выход.

\- Привет, - отозвался Гарри.

Иногда Гарри заходил за Малфоем в его отдел. Вообще-то, отдел особых операций находился ниже аврората, и не было смысла спускаться, а потом подниматься обратно. Разумнее было бы Малфою подниматься к Гарри, но он почти никогда так не делал.

Прошло около пяти месяцев с тех пор, как Рон присоединился к компании в пабе, и практически каждый четверг они ходили выпить: Панси, Малфой, Рон, Гермиона и Гарри, иногда разным составом. Малфой же... не то чтобы затаил обиду, но держался не так раскованно, как раньше, до того как Гарри поговорил с ним о Роне.

Такая, в сущности, ерунда, но Гарри так хотелось забрать свои слова назад. И хотелось, чтобы Малфой бросил уже валять дурака – хотя, может, он и не валял дурака. Может, и думать забыл о том случае и даже не замечал, как… осмотрительно вел себя с Гарри. С ним он был теперь более холоден, чем с Гермионой или даже с Роном, словно не сомневался: Гарри так и не простил его за то, что он – Драко Малфой. Только про себя Гарри уже давным-давно простил его. А Малфой как будто ожидал, что тот в любой момент снова заденет за живое, и Гарри не спорил, ведь и в самом деле мог обидеть.

Конечно, мог. В этом деле он был мастер.

Прислонившись к перегородке, отделявшей рабочее место Малфоя, Гарри наблюдал, как тот закрыл сумку и взял пиджак. Малфой почти всегда носил костюмы-тройки. Они уже перестали казаться Гарри смешными. Он вообще ничего смешного в них не видел. Напротив, даже досада брала, что Малфой вырос симпатичным.

\- Пошли? - спросил Малфой.

Гарри обнаружил, что Малфой уже собрался и застыл в ожидании, глядя на него.

\- Ага, - сказал он и оттолкнулся от перегородки.

Малфой искоса поглядывал на него, пока они шли.

\- Все хорошо? - спросил он.

\- Ага. - Гарри засунул руки в карманы. Забыл надеть мантию, как обычно.

Малфой остановился и, тряхнув головой, убрал волосы со лба.

\- Точно? В последнее время ты какой-то... сам не свой.

Гарри опустил взгляд на ботинки и сказал:

\- Да неважно.

Он огляделся. Почти все из отдела уже ушли или собирались домой.

Малфой склонил голову набок.

\- Не хочешь прогуляться обратно?

Пока Гарри, нахмурившись, топтался на месте, Малфой пошел назад к своему столу. Отправившись следом, Гарри посмотрел, как он аккуратно повесил мантию и плащ на спинку кресла и положил сумку на стол. Малфой сел на краю стола, опершись на него руками, сама непринужденность. У него был очень добрый взгляд.

\- В чем дело? - спросил он.

Вздохнув, Гарри сказал:

\- В Роне с Гермионой.

Малфой вскинул брови. Как и весь он, такие же золотистые.

\- Они поссорились, - сказал Гарри.

Малфой мгновение пристально смотрел на него.

\- Не хочу показаться скотиной, но...

\- Я знаю, что они всегда ссорятся, - возразил Гарри, сразу догадавшись, что он собирался сказать. -  Может, они часто ссорятся, но все равно любят друг друга.

Малфой слабо улыбнулся.

\- Ты же видел моих мать и отца.

\- Они не...

Малфой, промолчав, выразительно посмотрел на него.

\- А-а, - сказал Гарри. И снова опустил взгляд на ботинки. - Тебе... Тебе казалось когда-нибудь, что они хотят разойтись?

Склонив голову набок, Малфой посмотрел с таким выражением, что Гарри стало немного не по себе, он решил даже, что был слишком откровенен. И хотел уже замять эту тему, но тут Малфой поднялся. Он перевесил мантию и плащ на крючок, затем выдвинул кресло.

\- Садись, Поттер, - сказал он, понизив голос.

Гарри посмотрел на Малфоя, потом на кресло и сел.

Малфой опять присел на стол.

\- Да, иногда мне казалось, что они хотят разойтись, - сказал он. - Иногда мне казалось, что в этом виноват я.

\- Это вряд ли, - сказал Гарри, потому что если в чем и был уверен, то в следующем.

Во-первых, мама любила его.

Во-вторых, Люциус и Нарцисса любили Малфоя.

\- Не знаю, - сказал Малфой. - Если они ссорились, то обычно из-за меня.

\- О чем... – начал было Гарри, но догадался, что полез не в свое дело.

Малфой махнул рукой.

\- Да обо всем. В какую школу меня отдать, получаю ли я хорошее образование, можно ли мне предпочитать мужчин. Можно ли мне носить вещи из шотландки. Можно ли мне стать пожирателем смерти. Ничего необычного.

Гарри сглотнул.

\- Правда, что ли?

\- Что?

\- Шотландка?

Малфой улыбнулся ему.

\- Мечтай, Поттер. - Он опустил руки в карманы. - Только Панси не говори.

Гарри разглядывал свои руки.

\- Я не знаю, из-за чего они поссорились. Гермиона не рассказывает. Обычно она рассказывает.

\- Я почувствовал что-то неладное.

\- Она... - Гарри поднял глаза. - Она говорила с тобой?

Склонив голову, Малфой молча посмотрел на него.

\- Ты совсем того, - наконец сказал он тихо, - если думаешь, что Гермиона доверится мне прежде, чем тебе.

\- Ты не всегда доверяешься самым близким тебе людям, Малфой.

\- Ближе к делу, - сказал Малфой и отвел глаза. Закусил щеку. - Как ты думаешь... Может, мне попробовать разузнать? - Он все еще не смотрел на Гарри.

Гарри взглянул на него и понял, что именно об этом и хотел попросить с самого начала.

\- А тебе не сложно? - сказал он.

Малфой покачал головой.

\- Спасибо, - сказал Гарри.

\- Да не за что. Ладно. - Поднявшись, Малфой снял плащ с крючка. - А теперь не желаешь ли предаться пьянству со мной?

\- Спрашиваешь, - ответил Гарри.

*

Возможно, Малфой собирался поговорить с Гермионой тем же вечером, но так или иначе, ему бы это не удалось: она не пришла. Когда Гарри с Малфоем оказались в пабе, там была только Панси. Позже присоединился Рон, тоже один.

\- Где же твоя дражайшая половина? - спросила Панси.

\- Помогает в заповеднике. - Явно недовольный этим обстоятельством, Рон сел.

\- В каком заповеднике? - сказала Панси.

Рон закатил глаза.

\- Ты других слушаешь когда-нибудь?

Панси с постным выражением взглянула на него.

\- Прости. Не комильфо вникать в досужий лепет плебса.

\- И давай ты будешь говорить по-английски.

Панси приобрела еще более скучающий вид.

\- Я сказала: иди в жопу.

\- Вот-вот, - пробормотал Рон.

\- Прошу прощения. - Панси со скрипом отодвинула стул. - Пока Рональд распускает нюни, потому что у его женушки вместо щелки ледяная крепость, я угощу себя шардоне.

\- Рон, - крикнул ей вслед Рон. - И она мне не жена!

Панси ушла в сторону бара.

\- Ты чего? - спросил Гарри.

\- Я чего? - фыркнул Рон. - Ты слышал, что она сказала про Гермионину?..

\- Ты ее обидел, - сказал Гарри.

\- Да если бы она не... - Рон осекся. - Не хочу об этом говорить.

\- Рон... - начал Гарри, но замер, потому что его тронул Малфой.

Он взял Гарри за локоть и, когда Гарри взглянул на него, незаметно покачал головой.

Гарри хотелось послать Малфоя подальше, потому что они с Роном друзья и ему лучше знать, что делать. Он хотел наконец разобраться, что же все-таки стряслось, но Малфой убрал руку, а Гарри ничего не сказал.

Заговорив с Роном, Малфой держался беспечно и невозмутимо.

\- Видимо, ты злишься из-за того, что Фландрия разгромила Австралию.

\- Чертов «Кубок мира», - сразу оживился Рон. - Чертов Гастингс. Он ни одного кваффла не забил с 1994 года, чтоб его. Какого он вообще еще в сборной?

\- Тише-тише, - сказал Малфой. - «Гарпии» еще могут взять «Кубок лиги».

Рон снова фыркнул.

\- Джинни так не думает.

Малфой повернулся к Гарри.

\- Ну, Поттер? А ты?

\- Что? – Гарри в своих мыслях был далек от квиддича. Он думал о том, что сказал Малфой, что его родители ссорились, и вообще он когда-нибудь...

\- Говорил с Джиневрой Уизли? - спросил Малфой.

\- А-а, - сказал Гарри. - Ну, она говорит что «Сороки» их просто размажут.

\- Кэмпбелл не увидит снитч, даже если на кону будет его жизнь, - сказал Малфой.

Рон грустно посмотрел в свою кружку.

\- В итоге всегда побеждает «Падлмир Юнайтед».

\- Я слышала, что это прекрасное угощение, падлмир, - сказала Панси, скользнув обратно на свое место.

Малфой, нахмурившись, посмотрел на нее.

\- И где же твое шардоне?

Панси отрешенно взглянула на него.

\- Я заказала всем порцию шотов.

\- Мы не об угощениях, - сказал Рон удрученно. - А о квиддиче.

Малфой все еще, нахмурившись, смотрел на Панси.

\- Зачем?

Панси все еще отрешенно смотрела на Малфоя.

\- Мне показалось, что нам не помешает.

\- И Гаджен никогда не поймает снитч, никогда. - Рон все еще сидел с удрученным видом, и если остаток вечера обещал пройти в том же  духе, Гарри мог только поприветствовать выбор Панси.

\- Ах, квиддич, - сказала Панси. - Вы о спорте?

\- Но ты видел ту передачу? - сказал Рон. - Карунда - просто звезда.

\- Ей надо было следить за снитчем, - сказал Малфой.

Рон только вздохнул.

\- Она бы следила, если б не этот чертов Гастингс.

\- Виноват не только Гастингс, Рон, признай, - сказал Гарри. - И ты видел Нухаку на последнем броске? Он его совершенно слил.

\- Квиддич мне по душе, - объявила Панси.

\- Панси, ты не выносишь квиддич, - сказал Малфой. - И может, Карунда хороша, но Бомонту в подметки не годится.

Рон закатил глаза.

\- Карунда легко обойдет Бомонта.

\- Э-э, - сказал Гарри. - Рон, дружище, Карунда, минимум, метр не долетела до снитча.

\- Ну, слушай...

\- Такая жестокая, грубая игра, - сказала Панси. - Столько крови, месива. Это я одобряю.

\- Ничего ты не одобряешь, - сказал Малфой. - И потом - защита.

Рон опешил.

\- У Фландрии отвратительная защита!

\- Рон, - сказал Гарри. - Келли Отбивала тоже слабо смахивает на мессию.

\-  Келли Отбивала... - начал Рон.

\- Если подумать, - сказала Панси, - квиддич выступает как преемственная форма ритуалистского размахивания членами. Это систематическое проявление первобытной маскулинной агрессии более трайбалистского...

\- Девушки тоже играют в квиддич, Паркинсон, - заметил Рон.

\- Панси, - сказала Панси. - И не думай, Рональд, дело не в зависти к пенису.

\- Э-э, - сказал Гарри. - Мне кажется, девушки играют в квиддич, потому что им нравится.

Панси перевела безразличный взгляд на него.

\- Женщины играют в квиддич, потому что и без огромных запасов тестостерона способны бесповоротно лишить мужества своих противников. Это своего рода символическая кастрация...

\- Нет, - отрезал Гарри. - Я уверен, что девушки играют, потому что им нравится. Или чтобы выиграть, да, но они не пытаются этим доказать, что им не нужен, э-э, - сказал Гарри, - член.

\- Как интересно, - сказала Панси, посмотрев на него без какого-либо интереса. - Я думала, в отсутствие Гермионы главным феминистом у нас будет Драко.

Гарри нахмурился.

\- Я не главный феминист.

\- Поттер неплохо справляется, - сказал Малфой.

\- Не вешай нос, - сказала Панси. - Феминист - не ругательное слово. - Она взглянула на Рона равнодушно. Но по ее меркам, можно сказать, соблазнительно. - Хотя оно может быть непристойным, если захочешь.

\- Помните, мы говорили про квиддич? - печально сказал Гарри.

\- Можно поговорить и о кастрации, - Рон ухмыльнулся Панси, в самом деле флиртуя. - Я не против.

\- Конечно, должно же тебе в _ней_ что-то нравится, - сказала Панси и усмехнулась.

Ухмылка Рона пропала, и он приуныл.

Тут принесли шоты, и каждый взял по рюмке, а Рон сразу заказал еще порцию. Они выпили, причем Малфой опрокинул рюмку самым обыкновенным образом, только его сложно было представить за таким... ну, за таким простым занятием, как распитие шотов. Наверное, поэтому Гарри загляделся на его кадык.

Они снова заговорили про квиддич, а когда Панси это надоело, Малфой заказал еще по одной, и Панси заставила Рона обсуждать музыку, потому что им нравились одни и те же группы. Гарри из них не знал ни одной: ему нравилась Селестина Ворбек, а Петуния больше всего любила Дорис Дэй с вкраплениями Бинга Кросби, которых и слушала по радио целыми днями. Малфой любил волшебную классику, и Гермиона иногда беседовала с ним о Штраусе, «Битлз» и тому подобном. Малфой всегда внимательно ее слушал и задавал серьезные вопросы, чем приводил Гермиону в восторг.

\- «Пикси Систерз» круты, - несколько нетрезво сообщил Рон Панси. - Очень круты. Я тебе говорю, послушай.

Панси начинала больше ухмыляться, когда пьянела, и Гарри подозревал, что сейчас был как раз тот случай.

\- Они на самом деле пикси?

\- Мне не нравятся «Битлз», - сказал Малфой.

\- Что? - повернулся к нему Гарри.

\- «Битлз», - сказал Малфой громче. - Я послушал и... Не понравилось.

У него был такой сокрушенный вид, что Гарри хотел было похлопать его по плечу, но сдержался.

\- Да ничего страшного, - сказал он только.

Малфой печально покачал головой.

\- Нет. Нет, я совершенно не понимаю магглов.

\- Мне кажется, чтобы понимать магглов, необязательно любить «Битлз», - заметил Гарри, но Малфой лишь печальнее замотал головой.

\- Ты не поймешь магглов, если тебе не нравятся «Битлз», - сказал он. - Гермиона так говорит.

\- Малфой, - сказал Гарри, - я тоже вырос в мире магглов. Дадли даже не знал, кто такие «Битлз».

Малфой наклонился к нему.

\- Что за Дадли?

\- Мой кузен.

Малфой наклонился еще ближе.

\- У тебя есть кузен?

Почему-то только тут до Гарри дошло, что Малфой, вообще-то, тоже пьян.

\- У меня есть кузен, - сказал он.

Малфой грустно посмотрел на свою рюмку.

\- У меня была кузина. Но она умерла.

\- Мне жаль, - Гарри боролся с желанием подставить Малфою плечо.

\- Ты же знал ее, - сказал Малфой, опять наклонившись к нему. - Ты хорошо ее знал. Ты... был ее другом.

\- Тонкс? - Гарри с любопытством посмотрел на Малфоя. - Ага. Она... Она была потрясающая.

\- Мне так жаль. - Малфой икнул. - Жаль, что не знал ее. - Волосы опять упали ему на лицо, и, серьезно, Гарри не видел никакой причины, почему нельзя протянуть руку и...

\- Поттер, - сказала Панси. - Шоты. Твоя очередь. Сейчас же.

\- Куда девался твой богатый словарный запас? - сказал Рон и опять ухмыльнулся ей. Он тоже держался непрямо.

\- Порой хочется выражаться более примитивным образом, - сказала Панси.

\- Неужели, - сказал Рон и наклонился к ней ближе.

\- Так все тебе и...

Малфой опять придвинулся к Гарри.

\- Как бы они не натворили чего-нибудь, - сказал он.

\- Например? - спросил Гарри.

\- Не могу тебе объяснить. - Малфой опять грустно заглянул в пустую рюмку. - Я тоже могу что-нибудь натворить.

\- Малфой… - сказал Гарри.

\- Панси права, - сказал Малфой. - Закажи еще по одной.

Так что Гарри пошел и заказал еще по одной.

Такого раньше не случалось. Для начала, Рон никогда еще не появлялся без Гермионы. Она могла прийти одна, потому что, как полагал Гарри, была более дружна с Малфоем, чем Рон - с Малфоем или Панси. Гарри даже удивился, что друг решил прийти один, правда, Гермиона с головой погрузилась в дела заповедника.

Добившись согласия Рэкхэма, Гермиона приобрела определенный политический вес, и пресса внезапно заинтересовалась ее различными начинаниями, одним из которых был Заповедник для магических зверей. Бертрам Мизер называл его «зверинцем», но это точно был не зверинец и даже не обыкновенный приют. Звери, которых министерство не признавало как Существ, могли не только жить в заповеднике, но и обучаться по программам, проводимым добровольцами. Некоторые из зверей, вроде троллей, фей и гномов, получали практические навыки, чтобы обустроить полноценные сообщества.

Гермиона лелеяла мечту о том, что всевозможные звери смогут основать собственные города-государства, как она их называла, и между их миром и миром волшебников установятся торговые и прочие отношения. Еще она мечтала, что домовики построят город, где свободные эльфы могли бы жить и работать на самих себя. Правда, пока что она была слишком занята, спасая добровольцев от прожорливых троллей.

Однако вряд ли причиной ссоры Рона и Гермионы был заповедник или другая ее волонтерская работа. Они много о чем спорили: о браке, детях, работе, о беспорядке в ящике с носками. О стирке. Мусоре. Косолапе. Чего только Гарри не наслушался, и в этот раз его беспокоило как раз то, что Гермиона ничего не рассказывала. Правда, Рон в последнее время часто возмущался тем, что она слишком много работает. И все-таки почти каждую неделю Гермиона находила время сходить в паб, и насколько Гарри знал, вместе с Роном виделась с другими друзьями.

Например, к ним на ужин приходил Малфой.

Иногда они даже встречались с Панси - по крайней, так слышал Гарри. Пару недель назад у Панси был портключ на концерт группы «Кэшмирз Лэбиринт» в Уэльсе, и она пригласила Рона, сославшись на то, что он единственный, кто о них знает.

«В виду того, что Драко и Миллисент - люди необразованные, Блэйз слишком образован, а уж о Грегори промолчим. Ну так что, Рональд?»

«Рон, - ответил Рон. - Я с удовольствием. И Гермиону позову с нами».

Рон боялся, что Гермиона уйдет, если он не изменит своего отношения к людям вроде Драко Малфоя. Однажды он поделился этим с Гарри, объяснив, что поначалу только поэтому был так любезен. Позже Рон сказал, что раз Гермиона смогла простить Малфоя, то и он сможет.

А потом Рону уж очень понравились волшебные го. Он иногда ходил играть с Малфоем, даже без Гермионы.

Гарри тоже хотелось, чтобы Малфой научил его играть в го, но тот, наверное, косо посмотрел бы на такое предложение. Гарри давно забросил игры, где требовалась стратегия, так как вечно проигрывал - а любил побеждать.

Ожидая очередную порцию шотов, Гарри подумал, что проиграть Малфою, может, было бы не так обидно.

Когда он вернулся к столу, Панси декламировала:

 

«Накачан Уизли, как воитель,

Он томных взглядов предводитель!

Спой смело в громкоговоритель:

Уизли Рон - наш повелитель!

 

Отделает вас, как дикарь -

Он носит знатный инвентарь!

Все шлюхи крикнут: Ну-ка, вжарь!

Уизли Рон - наш царь!

 

Его шары...»

 

\- Я попросил ее не петь, - прошептал Малфой, наклонившись к Гарри. - Но когда она заведется, ее уже не остановишь.

\- Ей, наверное, не стоит говорить слово «шлюхи», - сказал Гарри.

Малфой улыбнулся ему.

\- В Хогвартсе ты тоже был феминистом?

\- А сейчас я феминист?

\- Ну конечно. Вы же с Гермионой лучшайшие... лучшие друзья.

\- Ладно, - сказал Гарри.

\- Мне это нравится. - Малфой положил голову на плечо Гарри. - Я, пожалуй, посплю.

Гарри сидел, не шелохнувшись. Спустя какое-то время он решил, что Малфой действительно заснул, и опустил взгляд.

\- Тебе нравится, что я феминист?

\- Боже, - сказал Малфой, - да. - Гарри чувствовал движение его губ. - Ты же не против?

\- Нет, - ответил Гарри.

Он на самом деле был совсем не против.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания для любознательных:
> 
> 1) Магглы тоже играют в го, особенно на востоке.  
> 2) Кириархат - реальная вещь. Это концепция связанных систем угнетения (иначе - интерсекциональность, хотя последнее используют часто, а над понятием кириархата глумятся).


	3. Глава третья

**Глава 3**

**24 июня 2004 года**

\- Поттер, - раздался голос Малфоя.

\- Малфой? – Гарри поднял глаза, удивленный его появлением. Прошла ровно неделя с грандиозной попойки, но этим вечером он Малфоя не ждал. Тот на днях попробовал выведать у Гермионы, что ее беспокоит. А Гермиона накануне предупредила Гарри, что вместо паба пойдет с Малфоем пить кофе. Значит, может быть, все-таки расскажет ему, что происходит между ней и Роном.

\- Привет, - сказал Малфой. - Я... сегодня встречаюсь с Гермионой и хотел сказать, что в паб мы, к сожалению, не придем. На следующей неделе выберемся, хорошо?

\- Ага, - сказал Гарри. - Но я пойду с Панси.

\- Ясно.

\- Ну, - сказал Гарри, - все равно ты встречаешься с Гермионой. - Он спохватился, едва не спросив, не против ли Малфой, хотя Гарри, разумеется, не требовалось его разрешение, и вообще это было бы чудн _о_. Однако он все-таки смутился почему-то. Наверное, потому что у Малфоя был очень уж растерянный вид. - Она сказала, что может привести друга, - добавил Гарри. - Она... Она сказала, что мне стоит с ним познакомиться.

\- А-а. - Малфой опустил глаза. – Значит, Забини.

\- Забини?

Малфой взглянул на Гарри, неприятно ухмыльнувшись.

\- Ты ведь помнишь Забини, Поттер?

\- Малфой… - сказал Гарри.

Тот вздохнул, поправив выбившуюся прядь.

\- Прости. Это из-за неразберихи с Гермионой.

\- Она тебе что-нибудь рассказала?

\- По-моему... - Малфой закусил щеку, а Гарри пытался придумать, что сказать.

Он пытался вспомнить, что сказал Малфой неделей раньше, когда Гарри поделился с ним своими опасениями насчет друзей. Тогда говорить с ним было совсем легко, а потом они пошли и вдрызг напились, и Малфой заснул на его плече, и Гарри сидел так смирно, что на следующий день у него ныло все тело.

\- Может, на кухню пойдем? - спросил Гарри. - Там никого. - Он направился в ту сторону, и Малфой последовал за ним.

Гарри достал свою кружку, помыл с помощью очищающего заклинания и, наполнив, постучал палочкой, чтобы остудить воду.

\- Вот, - протянул он кружку Малфою.

Взяв ее, тот сел за стол.

Гарри тоже присел, а Малфой молча смотрел в кружку.

\- По-моему, это как-то связано с Роном и Панси, - наконец сказал он.

\- Что?

Малфою явно было не по себе.

\- По-моему, Гермиона ревнует.

\- Рона к Панси? – Тут Гарри забрал кружку себе, потому что Малфой к ней еще не притрагивался, а у него вдруг пересохло в горле. - Да не может быть. Если уж на то пошло...

\- Верно, - сказал Малфой. - Я думал, что...

\- Рон будет ревновать Гермиону к тебе.

Кивнув, Малфой схватил кружку и отпил.

\- Хотя ему не о чем беспокоиться. Я... глубоко убежденный гей, а Гермиону никто не интересует, кроме него. И никогда не интересовал.

\- Но Рон относится к Гермионе так же, - сказал Гарри. Он мог бы позаимствовать из шкафчика кружку Долиша, но, в итоге, опять забрал у Малфоя свою и сделал глоток. - Он бы никогда... не с Панси.

\- Остановись на «он бы никогда». Панси здесь не показатель. Он бы мигом метнулся к ней, если бы не Гермиона. - Малфой опять отобрал кружку и отпил.

Гарри посмотрел на Малфоя в замешательстве.

\- Они с Панси просто друзья.

\- Никто не спорит, - сказал Малфой. - Но если Гермиона совершит какую-нибудь ужасную глупость, скажем, бросит его, - произнес он с нажимом, - он точно не удержится и сам что-нибудь учудит. А Панси ему поможет, потому что ей все это кажется забавным, она такая овца, иногда ей нужно только... Боже, Поттер. - Он заметил выражение лица Гарри. - Прости. Я совсем не то имел в виду.

\- Ты думаешь, - сказал Гарри, но ему пришлось начать еще раз: - Ты думаешь... Гермиона хочет расстаться с Роном?

\- Нет, - поспешно ответил Малфой. - Прости. Я хочу сказать, что все может...

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что они могут расстаться.

\- Нет. Сегодня я увижусь с Гермионой. Все образуется. Я поговорю с ней. Просто, по-моему, она придает слишком большое значение... кое-чему. Вот и все.

Склонив голову набок, Гарри наблюдал, как лицо Малфоя преисполнилось решимости. Гарри замечал у него это выражение в Хогвартсе, особенно на шестом курсе, когда Малфой, изможденный и бледный, пытался в одиночку починить Исчезающий шкаф и говорил Снейпу, что ему не нужна ничья помощь.

\- Я переживу правду, Малфой, - тихо сказал Гарри.

Малфой закусил щеку.

Притянув к себе кружку, Гарри сделал еще глоток.

\- Говори как есть.

Малфой сглотнул и потупил глаза.

\- Я не знаю.

\- Гермиона не ревнивая. - Гарри необходимо было это озвучить.

Малфой покачал головой.

\- Она тоже человек, Поттер.

Гарри медленно кивнул.

\- Ладно, - сказал он. - Но с чего бы ей?..

\- Панси не похожа на других девушек. - Опять присвоив кружку себе, Малфой осушил ее до дна.

\- Ладно, - повторил Гарри. - Но я знаю Рона. Он не гуляет. Тем более после... Он никогда ее не бросит, - сказал Гарри. - И ни за что не даст ей повода бросить его.

Малфой коротко кивнул.

\- Я так и думал. - Он водил большим пальцем по каемке кружки.

\- Хорошо, - сказал Гарри. - Ты поговори с Гермионой. А я выпью с Панси. И все устроится, ага?

\- Ага. - Малфой растерянно отдернул руку от кружки. - А ты... ты, получается, поговоришь с Панси?

Гарри вскинул брови.

\- Что, по-твоему, стоит?

Малфой мотнул головой и заправил назад опять выбившуюся прядь.

\- Нет. С ней... сложно.

\- Ага. Я так и понял. - Гарри натянуто улыбнулся ему. - Но я мог бы поговорить с Роном. Может, чем-нибудь помогу.

\- Поттер?

\- Да?

\- Спасибо.

Интересное дело: Малфой благодарил его, хотя Рон и Гермиона были... в общем, они были лучшими друзьями Гарри, так что это скорее Малфой помогал ему. Может, речь вообще шла о чем-то другом. Малфой протянул кружку.

Гарри взял ее.

\- Не за что, - сказал он. - Мы же все друзья, верно?

Малфой снова выглядел растерянным.

\- Да.

\- На следующей неделе, - сказал Гарри, - в то же время, в том же месте.

Малфой фыркнул.

\- Ты угощаешь, Поттер.

Гарри расплылся в улыбке.

*

Малфой был прав: Панси привела не кого иного, как Блейза Забини.

\- Вот и ты, Гарри, - сказала Панси. - Познакомься с самым бесполезным человеком в Англии.

\- Надеюсь, что бесполезен я не только здесь, - заметил Забини, протягивая руку.

\- Э-э, - сказал Гарри, пожимая ее. - Мы ведь знакомы.

\- Как славно, что ты помнишь, - отозвался Забини. Они сели, и Панси подвинула к ним напитки.

Гарри всегда считал Малфоя аккуратистом, но на фоне идеально собранного, элегантного Забини, тот уже не казался особенно внимательным к своему внешнему виду. Сложно было представить, сколько времени уходило у Забини на то, чтобы его зубы так белоснежно блестели, брови имели столь совершенную форму, а одежда была так аккуратно выглажена и так хорошо сидела. Хотя, конечно, его наружность производила впечатление.

Блейз Забини был, наверное, самым красивым мужчиной, которого Гарри когда-либо видел.

Панси помахала на них рукой.

\- Общайтесь. Развлекайте меня. Драко в последнее время просто чудовище.

\- Ты всегда так любезно просишь, - сказал Забини.

Гарри с любопытством посмотрел на Панси.

\- Малфой чудовище? - спросил он, припомнив, что Малфой назвал Панси овцой. Гарри казалось, что они хорошо ладили друг с другом.

Может, они тоже поссорились? Гермиона и Рон ссорились постоянно, но разве могла Гермиона ревновать к...

Панси закатила глаза.

\- Он всегда такой, когда пытается прийти в себя после похмелья.

\- Я стараюсь никогда не приходить в себя, - сказал Забини. - Это бережет время.

\- Блейз предпочитает изъясняться остротами, - сказал Панси.

Забини пропустил ее замечание мимо ушей и улыбнулся Гарри.

\- Что интересного произошло у тебя с тех пор, как мы виделись в последний раз?

Гарри пытался вспомнить, когда в последний раз видел Забини.

\- Когда Панси предложила отдать тебя Темному Лорду, - подсказал Забини. - Мы как раз вели спор о том, чем выгодна твоя кончина, и тут нас согнали в подземелье. Поговаривают, что ты в самом деле скончался. - Он ободряюще посмотрел на Гарри.

\- А-а, - сказал Гарри. - Мне уже лучше.

\- Превосходно, - сказал Забини. - Смерть мне неприятна. Я намерен ее избежать.

\- Это будет непросто, - заметил Гарри.

\- Жизнь – это передающаяся половым путем зараза с летальным исходом, - сказал Забини. - Я пытаюсь соприкасаться с ней как можно меньше.

Гарри от растерянности засмеялся. Решительно отбросив мысли о Роне и Гермионе, он спросил:

\- Чем ты занимаешься?

\- Я тебя предупреждала, - Панси обратилась к Забини в своей утомленной манере. - Он не слишком сообразительный.

\- Абсолютно ничем, насколько это в моих силах, - сказал Забини.

Гарри все еще выглядел сбитым с толку, и Панси ухмыльнулась.

\- Он профессиональный джентльмен, Гарри.

Гарри ошеломленно посмотрел на Забини.

\- Ты жиголо?

Забини разразился низким грудным смехом.

Панси только ухмыльнулась.

\- Если бы, - сказала она.

\- У меня нет ремесла, - ответил Забини, все так же сияя ослепительной улыбкой. - Я землевладелец. Живу с матерью. Упражняюсь в праздности.

Гарри наморщил лоб.

\- Это несложно.

Забини снова рассмеялся.

\- Пожалуй, так, но осмелюсь сказать, что ты в этом не преуспел.

\- Блейз нахал, - сказала Панси. - И мерзавец. Он мне очень нравится.

Забини бесхитростно взглянул на Гарри.

\- Я просил ее выйти за меня, но она отказалась.

\- Я бы умерла со скуки, - сказала Панси.

\- Наш брак был бы совершенно лишен романтики, - согласился Забини. - Панси, дорогая, прошу, передумай.

Гермиона и Рон еще говорили о женитьбе.

Обычно эти разговоры перерастали в ссору.

Рон хотел пожениться, потому что хотел завести детей. А Гермиона была против, потому что хотела построить карьеру. Или Гермиона хотела замуж, потому что хотела навсегда связать жизнь с Роном, а тот был против, потому что, по его словам, у него была недостаточно хорошая работа. Молли хотела, чтобы они поженились, потому что желала им счастья, и Джинни тоже желала им счастья - поэтому была против. Она часто повторяла им, что важно попробовать что-то еще.

Забини повернулся к Гарри.

\- Видишь ли, мне претит романтика. Она все нестерпимо усложняет.

\- Врет, - сказала Панси.

\- Ясно, - сказал Гарри.

\- А как ты относишься к романтике? - спросил его Забини.

\- Пожалуй, неплохо. - Гарри хотел, чтобы Гермиона и Рон были счастливы, и хотел бы, чтобы они поженились. Однако не знал, следует ли одно из другого, поэтому изо всех сил старался никак не высказываться по этому поводу.

\- В таком случае, ты холост? - сказал Забини.

\- Что?

\- Если веришь в романтику, значит, холост. - Забини улыбнулся. - Ничего дурного в этом нет. Я тоже холостяк. - Его улыбка хитро изогнулась. - Кое-кто говорит, что в этом мое призвание.

\- Он на самом деле проститутка, - вставила Панси. - Смотря, кого спросить.

\- Я не женат, если ты об этом, - сказал Гарри.

Забини сделал глоток фигтини.

\- Что случилось с мисс Уизли?

\- Джинни? - Гарри потер лоб. - Мы расстались.

\- Исчерпывающе. Когда же это произошло?

\- Три года назад, - сказал Гарри.

\- Есть ли у нее спутник жизни?

\- Я не знаю. - Иногда Джинни слишком категорично выражалась против того, чтобы остепениться. Иногда Гарри казалось, что она впадает в крайность, «пробуя что-то еще». Он упрекал себя за эти мысли, потому что Джинни могла поступать, как ей угодно, и даже если сам он хотел «остепениться», она не обязана была следовать его примеру. - Она встречалась с Дином Томасом. Но уже не встречается.

\- Не дразни Блейза наживкой, - сказала Панси.

Забини потрясенно взглянул на нее.

\- Панси, ты меня удивляешь. - Он обратился к Гарри с располагающим выражением. - Я лишь желаю освободить юных несчастных созданий от крючков, которые общество вонзило в их нежные брюшки.

Панси закатила глаза.

\- Желательно прежде, чем какие-нибудь нехорошие рыбы предложат их проглотить, а маленькие рыбки согласятся, после чего они поженятся и будут жить долго и счастливо среди плавающих отбросов.

\- Жениться - это так плоско, - заявил Забини. - Только рыбы женятся.

\- А по-моему, это здорово, - сказал Гарри.

\- Я не рыба, - продолжал Забини. - Я предпочитаю быть водорослью. Будучи водорослью, не знаешь никаких забот и лежишь целый день, нежась в лучах солнца, пока тебя потихоньку обгладывают сотни ртов.

\- Какой образ, - сказала Панси.

Забини печально посмотрел на нее.

\- Я бы никогда не оправился после брака.

\- Твоя мама оправилась. - Панси сделала глоток вина. - И не один раз.

Забини лишь печальнее взглянул на нее.

\- Вот почему лично я бы никогда не оправился.

\- Так, - сказал Гарри, пытаясь не думать о расставаниях, - но ведь ты же предложил Панси пожениться.

\- И правда. - Забини существенно повеселел. - На мою удачу, Панси не рыба. Она акула. Акулы совершенно не заинтересованы в водорослях. А вот Джиневра Уизли именно такая рыбка, которой я бы с удовольствием отдался на съедение.

\- Джинни не рыба, - сказал Гарри.

\- Конечно, нет, - сказал Забини. - Она замечательная молодая особа, и я всегда ей симпатизировал.

\- Ты не был о ней высокого мнения на шестом курсе, - сказал Гарри.

\- Напротив, я восхищался ею на шестом курсе. И того больше на седьмом. Она прекрасна в ярости.

\- Я слышал тебя в поезде, - сказал Гарри. - Когда вы вернулись с первого собрания Слиз-клуба.

Забини сдвинул брови.

\- Ах да, конечно. Я помню, Драко бахвалился, что некоторым образом поправил тебе скулы. Я едва мог в это поверить. - Он любезно улыбнулся. - Мне твое лицо и без того всегда представлялось приятным.

Гарри в ответ нахмурился.

\- Семья Джинни тебе не представлялась, как ты сказал, приятной.

\- Вот ты о чем. - Откинувшись назад, Забини неспешно водил изящным длинным пальцем по каемке бокала. - Ты ссылаешься на то время, когда высмеивать чужое происхождение было еще популярно.

\- Популярно, - сказал Гарри.

\- Должен признать, то был редкий случай, когда я не уловил неизбежного веяния моды. - Забини сделал глоток коктейля.

\- Веяния моды, - сказал Гарри.

\- Прости, Поттер. - Забини казался вполне искренним. - Я был бестактен.

\- Бестактен.

\- Ты все повторяешь мои слова, - сказал Забини. - Возможно, мне нужно выразиться иначе? В том возрасте я был неуверен в себе и довольно неуклюж. Я хотел казаться утонченным, изысканным и вторил словам первых лиц и представителей элиты. Я не трудился уловить смысл их слов и до сих пор не оставил привычки произносить какие-то фразы только потому, что они звучат вычурно и важно. Но никогда уже я не буду столь гадкой, скудоумной, невежественной мразью.

\- А-а, - сказал Гарри. - Теперь вроде понимаю.

\- Полагаю, - сказал Забини, - но ты будешь разочарован, ведь это не повторится не столько потому, что я нахожу такое поведение неправильным, сколько потому, что мне ужасно стыдно за свою неотесанность. Мне больно даже вспоминать некоторые свои слова - но вовсе не потому, что я мог кого-то обидеть, а потому, что выставил себя дураком.

\- А-а, - снова сказал Гарри. Подумал. - Панси говорила, что не стала бы спасать родных из горящего здания.

\- Панси склонна к вульгарности, - заметил Забини.

\- Я стараюсь, - отозвалась Панси со скучающим видом.

\- Я бы никогда не сказал подобного, - сказал Забини. - Такое замечание неуместно.

\- Но, - сказал Гарри, - вопрос вот в чем: ты бы спас родителей из горящего здания?

\- Вопрос не в этом, - сказал Забини. - И не в этом суть. Суть в том, что моя мать никогда не окажется в горящем здании. Я лично за этим прослежу.

\- А если это все-таки случится? - сказал Гарри.

Забини пригубил коктейля.

\- Не случится.

\- А если случится?

Забини вздохнул.

\- Мы никогда не узнаем, верно? Однако вот тебе гипотеза: если бы горело некое здание, внутри которого находилась моя мать, и если бы - сгоряча - мне показалось, что решение спасти собственную шкуру кто-то воспримет как низость, тогда, разумеется, я бы аппарировал прямо в горящее здание - и умер в агонии, но не упав в глазах общества. Вот, я ответил на твой вопрос?

\- Не знаю. - Гарри еще немного поразмыслил над этим. - Это очень странный ответ.

\- На странный вопрос, - сказала Панси. - И к тому же мрачный.

\- Мне претит мрачность, - сказал Забини. - Вот почему мне не нравились пожиратели смерти, хотя их идеи были в ходу в конце девяностых.

\- Так ты не был пожирателем смерти? - спросил Гарри.

\- Блейз? - Панси вскинула обе брови.

Гарри-то думал, что только Малфою под силу вызвать у нее такой всплеск эмоций.

\- Разумеется, я не был пожирателем смерти, - сказал Забини. - Что я буквально сейчас сказал о низости?

\- И ты не был на стороне Вольдеморта? - спросил Гарри.

\- Драко был прав, - сказала Панси. - Ты действительно стрижешь всех слизеринцев под одну гребенку.

Гарри взглянул на Панси.

\- Малфой так сказал?

\- На восьмом курсе, - ответила Панси.

\- А-а, - сказал Гарри. - А он... сейчас так думает?

Панси приподняла бровь.

\- Тебе виднее.

\- Том Реддл был хулиганом, - сказал Забини. - Забини никогда не занимают сторону хулиганов.

\- Хулиганом, - сказал Гарри.

\- И вот ты снова повторяешь, - сказал Забини. - Предпочитаешь, чтобы я называл Вольдеморта злодеем? Отъявленным негодяем? Нравственным уродом? Он мог быть и тем, и другим, и третьим, но если хочешь знать правду - конечно же хочешь, ведь ты Гарри Поттер, - я не встал на его сторону только потому, что он был мне лично неприятен и мама не одобряла его действия.

\- Хорошо, - сказал Гарри. - Но ты назвал Вольдеморта хулиганом.

\- Подумал, что это прозвучит забавно, - сказал Забини. - А ты?

Гарри подумал над этим.

\- Наверное.

Забини задумчиво посмотрел на него.

\- И все же почему вы расстались с мисс Уизли?

\- Я гей, - ответил Гарри, потому что это был самый простой ответ.

\- Вот как. И только? - сказал Забини.

\- Я тебе говорила не дразнить его наживкой, Гарри, - сказала Панси.

Забини и бровью не повел.

\- Мисс Уизли не стала бы держать на тебя зла за то, что ты гей.

\- Я не наживка. - Гарри повернулся к Забини. - И если ты скажешь что-то вроде: «Все крутые ребята этим увлекаются», - я тебя ударю.

\- Вряд ли я настолько предсказуем. - Забини снова приобрел задумчивый вид. Заговорил он не так бойко, как обычно. Почти сочувственно. - Это ведь не преступление, Поттер.

\- Я знаю, - сказал Гарри. - Я не стыжусь этого.

\- Гарри ничего не стыдится, - вставила Панси.

Гарри взглянул на нее.

\- Вовсе нет.

Панси, не мигая, смотрела на него черными глазами.

\- Ну-ка.

\- Во-первых, - начал Гарри, - Малфой прав. Я действительно стриг всех слизеринцев под одну гребенку и сожалею об этом. И мне стыдно, мне следовало бы... Не знаю. Следовало бы хотя бы постараться... узнать некоторых из вас. Или, не знаю, понять.

\- Мы сами не облегчали задачу, - сказал Забини тем же мягким тоном.

Гарри поправил очки.

\- Можешь звать меня Гарри.

\- Мы и сами не облегчали задачу, Гарри, - сказал Забини.

\- Мы тоже. - Гарри заглянул в глаза Забини, который наблюдал за ним со спокойным и безмятежным видом и был чрезвычайно привлекательным. - Но стало полегче.

\- Слава Мерлину, - сказал Забини. - Обожаю, когда все дается легко.

\- Я бы сказала, что с Гарри довольно трудно, - сказала Панси.

\- Я так люблю трудности, - сказал Забини.

Закатив глаза, Панси заметила:

\- Ты сам себе противоречишь.

Забини любезно улыбнулся.

\- Я широк. Я вмещаю множество разных людей.

\- Я все равно не наживка, - сказал Гарри.

\- Не страшно. - Улыбка Забини ощутимо потеплела. - Я просто растянусь и буду фотосинтезировать. И если наши пути пересекутся, что ж, покоримся течению воды.

\- Остроты, - сказала Панси, - и чересчур растянутые метафоры.

\- Забини вмещает множество разных людей, - напомнил Гарри.

Тот улыбнулся томно и блистательно.

\- Зови меня Блейз.

* * *

**22 июля 2004 года**

\- Милый шарфик, - сказал Малфой.

Гарри уже собирался уходить и вместе с пальто захватил лоскут фиолетовой ткани.

\- Это шарф Панси.

Малфой приподнял бровь.

\- Она забыла его у меня. - Малфой приподнял вторую бровь, и Гарри догадался, как прозвучали его слова. - Мы с ней и с Блейзом посмотрели ужастик. А потом выпили у меня дома.

Прошло несколько недель с того вечера, когда они с Блейзом встретились впервые. Блейз нравился Гарри: он был занятным, во-первых, а во-вторых, как будто совершенно чуждым злобы.

\- Ясно.

Почему-то Гарри показалось, что он недостаточно прояснил ситуацию.

\- Панси сказала, что ты не любишь фильмы ужасов.

\- Панси не придет.

\- Ясно. - Гарри опустил взгляд на гладкую фиолетовую вещицу.

Малфой был прав. Гермиона и Рон поссорились из-за Панси. После того, как Гермиона сходила выпить кофе с Малфоем, она обо всем рассказала Гарри.

Началось все с того, что Рон и Панси пошли на концерт «Кэшмирз Лэбиринт» в Уэльсе вдвоем. Рон спросил, точно ли Гермионе хочется идти, ведь она не любит эту группу, а Гермиона, - в общем, она как бы предположила, что он просто хочет побыть вдвоем с Панси. Рон разозлился, а вслед за ним и Гермиона, и они поругались. В итоге, Рон все-таки пошел вдвоем с Панси, а Гермиона стала ревновать.

Она понимала, что ведет себя глупо. Однако почему-то до сих пор не помирилась с Роном. И в этот раз их ссора затянулась.

\- Я могу ей передать, - сказал Малфой.

\- Что? А-а. Ладно. - Гарри отдал ему шарф.

Пока Малфой складывал и убирал шарф в портфель, Гарри подумал, что им пора в паб. Он уже двинулся на выход, но Малфой стоял на месте.

\- Мне нравятся маггловские фильмы, - сказал он ни с того ни с сего.

\- Я и не думал, что они тебе не нравятся, Малфой.

\- Они помогают понять магглов, и мне попадались на самом деле стоящие картины. Мне нравятся исторические фильмы.

\- Мне, в основном, нравится то, что советует Гермиона, - сказал Гарри.

\- Мне нравится не только то, что любит Гермиона.

Гарри с любопытством взглянул на него.

\- Ну, мне еще нравится научная фантастика.

\- Я имею в виду, что я самостоятельно пытаюсь понять культуру магглов, литературу. И футбол. Раньше я не даже задумывался, но теперь понимаю, как это важно. Мы же делим мир с ними.

Малфой был высокого роста. Даже выше Гарри, но при этом более щуплым, поэтому казалось, что он занимает меньше пространства. Одевался он с неизменной тщательностью, обычно в кремовые или серые тона, хотя иногда ходил в черном, к большой досаде Гарри. В черном Малфой выглядел аскетично, чем производил самое сильное впечатление.

Сегодняшнее сочетание черной рубашки с темно-серым костюмом не особо спасало положение.

\- Хочешь сказать, тебе нравятся ужасы? – спросил наконец Гарри, потому что иначе вполне мог высказать Малфою что-нибудь по поводу его манеры одеваться.

\- Нет. - Малфой вышел из кабинки Гарри. - Я хочу сказать, что Панси коза.

Гарри нагнал его.

\- Почему?

\- Не почему. Просто она в последнее время она ведет себя как стерва.

\- Со мной нет, - сказал Гарри.

Малфой только тихо фыркнул. Остановившись у лифта, он развернулся.

\- Рон не придет.

\- Я знаю, - сказал Гарри.

Рону и Гермионе многое надо было решить, и отчасти дело было… да в них самих, упрямых и бестолковых, но не только. Рон любил квиддич, музыку и шахматы, а Гермиона - право, науку и порядок. Рону не нравилась его работа, и хотя Гермиона, честное слово, понимала, почему он помогает Джорджу, ей тяжело было слышать его жалобы, потому что свою работу она обожала и могла предложить ему только найти себе другое занятие. К тому же он, Мерлин его побери, так и не примирился с Косолапом.

Все это Гермиона несколько сумбурно поведала Гарри почти сразу после того, как поговорила с Малфоем. Было пролито немало слез и соплей, и она без конца извинялась за то, что оттолкнула Гарри. Сказала, что не хотела портить отношения с Панси, и с Малфоем, и между Гарри и Малфоем, и между Гарри и Панси, и между Гарри, Панси и Малфоем. Гарри даже не пытался понять, что она имела в виду. Он ее просто обнимал.

Тем более с Малфоем у них вроде бы все было хорошо.

\- Я хотел бы... Можно было бы пригласить вместо них Грега, - сказал Малфой. - Но только если ты не... Я понимаю, почему ты против... - Он сжал ремень портфеля.

\- Почему нет, - сказал Гарри.

\- Ты не... - Малфой закусил щеку. - Он... Спасибо, Поттер. – Он избегал взгляда Гарри.

\- Да не за что, - сказал Гарри. - Может, отправишь ему сову?

\- Хорошо, - сказал Малфой, и они пошли отправлять сову.

*

Когда Гарри с Малфоем добрались до паба, Гермиона и Гойл уже сидели и разговаривали.

Гойл бегло взглянул на них.

\- Здорово, Поттер, Драко. - И снова повернулся к Гермионе. - А как же Гринготтс? У них был.

\- Они держали его на цепи в подземелье! - сказала Гермиона.

\- Ага, но ведь он им пригодился, нет? Хотя выходит, не особо, раз вы с Поттером его похитили. Правда, как вы так ухитрились, учитывая, что Поттера один раз уже чуть не поджарили, – для меня загадка. - Гойл помолчал. – Это был лучший момент Турнира трех волшебников. - Он посмотрел на Гарри. - Прости, Поттер.

\- Ничего, - сказал Гарри. - Я как-то раздел тебя и запер в чулане.

Гойл повернулся обратно к Гермионе.

\- Видишь, если бы я укрощал драконов, я бы его поджарил. Он бы у меня как следует хрустел.

\- Помнишь, мы договорились, что не надо убивать Поттера? - сказал Малфой, не проявив ни малейшей озабоченности.

\- Я хотел извиниться, - сказал Гарри, - насчет чулана.

\- В следующий раз говори быстрее, - сказал Гойл. - А не то я тебя поджарю.

Гарри приподнял бровь.

\- Драконом, которого у тебя нет?

\- Драконом, которого я приручу, хотя Гермиона говорит, что укрощать драконов безнравственно. - Гойл нахмурился и повернулся к Малфою. - Драко, мы все еще блюдем нравственность?

Малфой притянул к себе пинту Гойла и откинулся назад.

\- Блюдем.

\- Насчет тебя не сомневаюсь. - Гойл разъяснил Гарри: - Драко, как начал блюсти нравственность, стал слюнтяем.

Малфой попивал из пинты Гойла. Тот не возмущался.

\- Подумай, как весело нам живется с тех пор, как мы начали блюсти нравственность.

\- В смысле весело? - проворчал Гойл. - Ну да, нас не засадили в тюрьму и не «поцеловали». Животики надорвешь.

Малфой опустил кружку.

\- Помнишь мантикору?

\- Нравственность тут не при чем, - сказал Гойл. - Просто так надо было.

\- Ты видел мантикору? - спросил Гарри. Кроме Хагрида, он не знал никого, кто встречал мантикор.

\- Поймал одну, - гордо сказал Гойл. – Но пришлось ее отпустить, ввиду того, что она много болтала и оказалась умнее меня.

\- Она тебя перехитрила? - спросил Гарри.

\- Еще чего! - Гойл глотнул пива. - Я ее надежно связал.

\- А-а, - сказал Гарри. - Просто ты сказал...

\- А-а, ты об этом. Да я не люблю, когда вокруг меня слишком много умников. У меня есть предел. - Гойл зыркнул на ухмылявшегося Малфоя.

\- Тогда Гермиона тебе совсем не понравится, - сказал Гарри.

Гойл насупился.

\- Это еще почему?

\- Э-э. - Гарри искоса посмотрел на Гермиону. - По-моему, она очень сообразительная, вот и все.

Гойл покачал головой.

\- Она ни фига не смыслит в драконах.

\- Я много знаю о драконах! - уязвленно возразила Гермиона. - Брат моего молодого человека...

\- У моей сестры лучшая подруга вырастила дракона, - сказал Гойл. - Такое нечем крыть.

\- Ладно, - сказал Гарри. - Один из моих лучших друзей почти вырастил дракона, только Малфой испугался и настучал на него.

\- Да, как девчонка, - сказал Гойл Малфою. Он повернулся обратно к Гарри. - Я ему всегда говорил, что он себя ведет как девчонка.

\- По-моему, ты ему тогда помог, - сказала Гермиона.

\- А еще, - сказал Гарри, - по-моему, ты сам был девчонкой на шестом курсе. Под действием многосущного зелья, но все равно.

\- Что, - сказал Гойл, - сегодня день «достань Грега»?

Малфой ухмыльнулся.

\- А бывают другие? Вообще, я не против быть девчонкой. Девчонки меня заводят.

Тут Гарри пожалел, что не взял себе сначала выпить.

\- Малфой, - сказал Гойл, - ты ж педик. Я ему все время говорю, что он педик, - обратился он к Гарри и Гермионе, - но он забывает.

«Забываешь, что ты педик?» - хотел спросить Гарри у Малфоя, но почему-то не смог. Он даже посмотреть в его сторону не мог. К счастью, вмешалась Гермиона:

\- Хм, Грег, мне кажется, нельзя забыть о том, что ты гей. То есть, бывает, люди сомневаются. Или они бисексуальны, или...

\- А-а, нет, - сказал Гойл. - Ты про Блейза.

\- Блейз би, - сказал Малфой. – Он-то не сомневается. Он всегда знает, чего хочет.

Гарри не знал, что при этом творится на лице Малфоя, потому что все еще не смотрел в его сторону.

\- Вот Малфой и цепляется к Блейзу все время, - сказал Гойл. - Малфой никогда не знает, чего хочет.

Малфой промолчал.

\- Короче, - сказал Гойл, - как я уже сказал, в Гринготсе-то был дракон. Чертовски полезная штука.

Гермиона посмотрела на него с укором.

\- Им не нужно было держать дракона. Существуют другие меры безопасности.

Гойл пожал плечами.

\- Может быть. Но было бы не так круто.

\- Смысл не в том, чтобы было круто, - сказала Гермиона.

\- Смысл очень даже в том, чтоб было круто, - сказал Гойл. - Я б попросил Драко подтвердить, что самая соль в том, чтоб было круто, но он меня не поддержит, потому что он у нас теперь размазня. Только он бы все равно душой кривил, ведь заморачиваться на добрых делах – вот что теперь для него круто.

\- А что ты думаешь о добрых делах? - сказала Гермиона.

\- Скука смертная, - тут же откликнулся Гойл.

\- Да ну, - Гермиона ухмыльнулась. – А меня они заводят.

Гойл закатил глаза.

\- Обвислые титьки Мерлина, поцелуйтесь уже, и все.

\- Я думала, Драко педик? - невинно спросила Гермиона, и Малфой тоже ухмыльнулся.

\- Грег мне об этом напоминает, - сказал Малфой.

\- Ты просто позорище, вот что, - сказал Гойл. - Поттер, а ты что думаешь?

\- О чем? - Гарри оторвал взгляд от Гермионы, которая со смехом строила Малфою глазки.

\- О добрых делах, - нетерпеливо пробурчал Гойл.

\- Ну-у, - ответил Гарри, потому что не хотел говорить, что думает на самом деле, а то вдруг Гойл и ему предложил бы поцеловаться с кем-нибудь.

Не лучшая идея, когда Малфой в черном, и все такое.

\- Да ты попробуй, - сказал Гарри. - Вдруг понравится.

\- К слову о добрых делах, - сказал Малфой, - Мизер всерьез собрался раздавить этот законопроект?

\- Не знаю, - сказала Гермиона. – По-моему, он никак не может решить.

\- Не может решить? - сказал Малфой. – А что тут решать? Его неделю назад нужно было подписать.

Гермиона улыбнулась.

\- Его провели только вчера.

\- Я знаю. - Малфой еще выпил из пинты Гойла. – Мизера надо гнать взашей.

\- По-моему, он уже начал разочаровывать своих сторонников, - сказала Гермиона.

Малфой приподнял бровь.

\- Думаешь, это еще аукнется ему на следующих выборах?

\- Будем надеяться. Теперь, когда Ван дышит ему в затылок, он выглядит не слишком привлекательно.

\- Ван здесь ни при чем. Она в последнее время кажется не менее безумной.

\- Безумной? – Гермиона выглядела оскорбленной до глубины души. – То есть, по-твоему, заявлять, что существа, которые вполне способны мыслить разумно, заслуживают...

\- Пошло-поехало, - сказал Гойл.

Тут он был прав. Гойл даже не стал опускать голос, а Гермиона продолжала, как ни в чем не бывало. Когда они с Малфоем начинали спорить, их ничем невозможно было отвлечь.

\- Она вообще говорит о чем-нибудь, кроме политики? - спросил Гойл.

Гарри растерянно посмотрел на него.

\- Вы о политике говорили, пока нас не было?

\- Да нет, - сказал Гойл. – Я о политике не говорю. Это она обычно начинает.

\- Обычно? – наморщил лоб Гарри. – То есть ты уже встречался с Гермионой?

Гойл рассмеялся. Он все не унимался, а потом посмотрел на Гарри.

\- Ой, - сказал он. - Я решил, что ты пошутил. Малфой говорит, что ты забавный.

Гарри искоса взглянул на Малфоя. Тот был поглощен разговором с Гермионой.

\- Он так говорит?

\- Еще он говорит, что ты умнее, чем мы думали. Но лично я думаю, что у него не все дома. Поттер, - медленно произнес Гойл, - я познакомился с Гермионой, когда мне было одиннадцать.

Гарри закатил глаза.

\- Я имел в виду, после Хогвартса. Тогда она не так много рассуждала о политике.

Гойл снова заговорил очень медленно:

\- Может, ты не заметил, но Драко с Гермионой на короткой ноге. Подружились, типа.

\- Ладно, - сказал Гарри. - Я понял. Неважно.

Логично. Гермиона дружила с Малфоем, поэтому общалась и с его друзьями. Собственно, почему бы и нет.

Правда, когда Малфой этим вечером предложил позвать приятеля, Гарри даже не задумался, что Малфой только в паб не приводил его, а так брал всюду. Что тоже было объяснимо. Малфой всегда таскал Гойла за собой. Может, он во многом изменился, но суть осталась прежней.

\- Я имею в виду, - говорил Малфой, - она могла бы заработать очков у консервативной публики, если бы приложила немного усилий.

Гермиона фыркнула.

\- То есть если бы придерживалась более умеренных взглядов.

Они все еще обсуждали Наташу Ван. Она состояла в Визенгамоте и выступала в прямой оппозиции к Мизеру и его когорте. Ван решительно поддержала некоторые заявления Гермионы, но Малфой и Гермиона из-за нее много спорили. В газеты она тоже попадала часто, потому что любила будоражить общественность.

\- Ты не придерживаешься умеренных взглядов, - заметил Малфой.

\- И чего же я этим добилась?

Малфой пожал плечами.

\- У тебя есть я.

Гермиона закатила глаза.

\- И Гарри, и... - Нахмурившись, Гермиона опустила глаза и помешала трубочкой в стакане. - В общем, я не об этом. Я говорила о...

\- Но мы говорим именно об этом. - Малфой отбросил выбившуюся прядь. - Я не маглорожденный. Я не... Я не рос с тем... с теми понятиями, с которыми выросла ты. И пусть ты и я, пусть мы мыслим по-разному, я на твоей стороне – вот что я хочу сказать.

Гермиона мягко улыбнулась.

\- Это твоя личная заслуга.

Теперь уже Малфой закатил глаза.

\- Да, я такой особенный. Но ведь может быть иначе. Кто-нибудь мог бы просветить других - я имею в виду людей, подобных мне, - но Ван слишком увлечена своим праведным негодованием. Ей неважно, что думают люди вроде меня, потому что если мы не с ней, значит, мы против нее.

Гермиона сдвинула брови.

\- Может, и так. Но я не уверена, что есть...

\- Ты бы смогла.

Гермиона в замешательстве взглянула на него.

\- Что? Нет, я...

\- Ты бы смогла, поверь мне.

\- Почему? - спросила Гермиона.

Малфой улыбнулся.

\- Потому что я такой особенный.

Гермиона начала:

\- Но я не...

\- Обычно, когда они принимаются за свое, - сказал Гойл, - мы с Роном обсуждаем квиддич.

\- С Роном? - удивился Гарри.

\- Рон. Рыжий. Помешанный на квиддиче. - Гойл покачал головой. - Знаешь, Панси говорила, что в школе ты нас даже не замечал. Но Драко сказал, что это не так, и я ему поверил, потому что он чертовски умен, а Панси немного стерва. Но я уже готов поверить Панси. Я, вообще-то, тоже учился в Хогвартсе.

\- Я знаю, - сказал Гарри. - Просто в Хогвартсе ты так радовался, когда меня чуть не поджарили, что... Немного странно это, вот и все.

\- Я бы и сейчас радовался, ты не думай. - Гойл забрал свою пинту у Малфоя и допил. - Схожу в бар, - сказал он, поднимаясь.

\- Ладно. - Гарри тоже поднялся. Он все еще ничего себе не взял. Как и Малфой. Тот, когда не посягал на чужое, брал газировку, так что Гарри хотел сделать заказ и за него.

Малфой поймал Гойла за руку.

\- Газировки?

Закатив глаза, Гойл стряхнул руку Малфоя.

\- Да, ваше превосходительство.

Малфой ухмыльнулся ему и повернулся обратно к Гермионе.

Обслуживали в пабе так себе. Рано или поздно кто-нибудь принял бы у вас заказ, но проще было подойти в бар самому. Барная стойка представляла собой разрубленный пополам ствол дерева, половины которого соединялись буквой «Г». И вот Гарри с Гойлом встали возле нее в ожидании, когда бармен обратит на них внимание.

\- Значит, - заговорилГарри, потому что не хотел стоять в неловком молчании, - ты собираешься приручить дракона?

Гойл пожал плечами.

\- Может, двух или трех.

\- А почему Гермиона думает, что это безнравственно?

\- Она говорит, драконы - разумные существа. Я не знаю, чего она вечно в бутылку лезет по пустякам. Лошади тоже разумные существа, верно? Что, на лошадях тоже ездить нельзя теперь?

\- Может, с драконами иначе. - Гарри решил, что Гермионе виднее. Чарли утверждал, что драконы такие же умные, как люди, но во всем, что казалось драконов, на его объективность полагаться было нельзя.

Бармен обслуживал трех ведьм на другом конце стойки. Вообще, этим вечером было довольно многолюдно. Гарри повернулся обратно к Гойлу.

\- А что ты будешь делать, когда приручишь дракона? - спросил он.

\- Даже не знаю. Стихи ему буду читать. А ты как думаешь, Поттер? Буду наводить страх на селения и всякое такое. И ко мне никто больше лезть не будет, если я заведу дракона.

Гарри непроизвольно вскинул брови.

\- А сейчас к тебе кто-то лезет?

Гойл закатил глаза.

\- Ну, ты прям как Драко.

\- Малфой, скорее всего, сказал бы, что наводить страх на селения безнравственно.

\- Яйца Мерлина, да нам ничего теперь нельзя. - Гойл облокотился на барную стойку. - Просто было бы круто иметь дракона. Я б катался на нем везде, и люди бы понимали, что со мной шутки плохи. Они бы говорили: «Мы ничего не сможем сделать Грегу. У него дракон». И я бы его кормил только кроликами, кошками - бесполезными всякими животными, которые никому не нужны. И дракон этот любил бы меня, наверное.

\- А-а, - сказал Гарри, потому что внезапно как будто понял.

\- Ага. - Гойл начал беспокойно стучать пальцами по барной стойке. – Так что я собираюсь стать укротителем драконов.

\- А когда у тебя появилась эта мысль?

\- После Турнира трех волшебников, - тут же ответил Гойл, - когда тот Уизли привез драконов.

\- Чарли, - сказал Гарри.

\- Ага, тот Уизли. Я мечтал быть как он. Драко сказал, что мне нельзя, поскольку я не рыжий, не конопатый, не нищий, не из позорной семьи и далеко не так хорош собой, но, по мне, Драко просто расстроился, потому что сам захотел быть тем Уизли.

\- Малфой хотел быть Чарли?

Гойл фыркнул.

\- Поттер, не тупи. Все хотели быть тем Уизли. Он же управляет драконами. – Он начал постукивать кулаками. - Хотя Драко-то больше хотелось носить сережку в ухе.

\- Э-э. – Тут разум Гарри выключился.

\- Ага, - сказал Гойл. - Я то же самое подумал.

Гарри был почти уверен, что Гойл подумал совсем не то же самое. Чего там, он был в этом совершенно уверен.

\- Перехотел, к счастью. Эй, можно скалливэгского стаута? - попросил Гойл, едва бармен подошел. – А-а, и дайте этих сырных чипсов с паприкой. Тех, волнистых.

\- Не забудь газировку для Малфоя, - сказал Гарри.

Гойл закатил глаза.

\- Отвисшие яйца Мерлина. И газировку.

\- Я буду «Белобрысую Русалку», - сказал Гарри. Когда бармен занялся напитками, Гарри повернулся к Гойлу. - Ты ведь тоже работаешь на министерство, верно?

\- Ага, - сказал Гойл. – Изымаю существ. Гермиона хочет поменять мне работу.

\- Она хочет, чтобы ты нашел новую работу, или хочет поменять ту, которая есть?

\- Второе. Считает, что отбирать существ жестоко.

\- А ты?

Гойл пожал плечами.

\- Меня больше беспокоит, что нам нельзя оставлять их себе. Может, ей над этим нужно поработать. Но вообще я бы хотел быть магизологом.

\- Магизоологом? - пришлось переспросить Гарри, потому что Гойл произнес немного невнятно.

Гойла это, похоже, не смутило.

\- Ну, знаешь, как Луна.

Гарри уставился на него.

\- Луна. Луна Лавгуд?

\- Ты точно нормальный? – Гойл наморщил лоб. - Драко раньше говорил, что ты ненормальный.

\- Но откуда ты знаешь Луну? Кроме Хогвартса, понятное дело, - добавил Гарри, когда Гойл закатил глаза.

Гойл пожал плечами.

\- Мы с Луной иногда ходим в походы и все такое. Я не в восторге от походов, но иногда мы находим всякие интересные штуки. Однажды мы увидели Рок. Не рог какой-нибудь, а одну из этих огромных птиц. Вот это было круто. Правда, Луна не разрешила мне запустить в нее огненным шаром.

\- Ясное дело, - сказал Гарри, не совсем понимая, почему Луна общалась с Грегори Гойлом.

Правда, ей и с фестралами нравилось проводить время. Так что удивляться было нечему.

\- Да я не хотел ее покалечить, - говорил Гойл, - так, просто чтобы она приземлилась. И я бы тогда покатался на ней. Но если б я все-таки покалечил ее, мне мог достаться ее череп.

Гарри тоже облокотился на стойку.

\- А как ты увлекся магизоологией?

\- Уход за магическими существами был моим любимым предметом.

\- Правда?

\- Ага. Драко его ненавидел. По мне, ему просто не нравилось выходить на улицу. Я вот ненавидел соплохвостов. И флоббер-червей. Гребаный стыд, вот что это. Но Хагрид не заставлял нас проходить тесты, как другие учителя. И не заставлял заучивать сложные слова или записывать что-то. По мне, втайне Драко его поэтому и не любил. Драко любит умничать.

\- Он сказал, что любит сложные слова, - сказал Гарри.

\- Как-то извращенно даже. Мерзость, нет? Ты бы видел, как он с Блейзом носился. Он так пыжился, готов сделать все, что Блейз ни попросит. А Блейз посмеется над ним, и тогда Драко просто слетал с катушек.

Гарри огляделся в поисках бармена. Его уже давно не было видно. Но ничто не предвещало его возвращения, и, поскольку отвлечься было нечем, Гарри все-таки спросил:

\- Значит, Малфой и Блейз?

\- Ну, уже нет, - сказал Гойл. - Драко говорит, проникать в суть вещей важнее, чем иметь большой словарный запас. - Он опять постучал рукой. - Может, поэтому мы с Драко всегда дружили. Хоть он тот еще недотрога.

Гарри снова огляделся в поисках бармена, но скорее ради того, чтобы не думать о Малфое, который все еще был одет в черное.

\- Значит, - сказал он, повернувшись к Гойлу. - Ты нормально относился к Хагриду?

Гойл только хрюкнул.

\- У него ведь был мотоцикл!

\- А-а, - сказал Гарри. - Ясно.

\- Я тоже заведу себе мотоцикл.

Гарри улыбнулся.

\- До или после того, как заведешь дракона?

\- Может, и до. Ты реально прям как Драко.

\- В смысле?

Гойл скривился.

\- Подыгрываешь мне. Думаешь, я не вижу, когда люди мне подыгрывают? Драко все время так делает.

Гарри наблюдал, как Гойл барабанит пальцами. Он был одет с тем же безукоризненным вкусом, что и Панси, но страдал лишним весом. Тем не менее, с его густой шевелюрой каштановых волос и большими, немного навыкате глазами Гойл мог бы сойти за привлекательного человека, если бы не ходил все время с такой мрачной физиономией. Сейчас выражение его лица казалось не более кислым, чем обычно, но все же Гарри пока не очень хорошо разбирался в Гойле.

\- Знаешь, - сказал он, подумав, - Хагрид вряд ли ездит во Франции на своем мотоцикле. Можешь попробовать купить мотоцикл у него.

\- Чего? - Гойл посмотрел на него с недоверием. - Ты серьезно?

\- Серьезно, - сказал Гарри со всей возможной искренностью. А он умел выглядеть очень искренне. Он обычно и не требовал от себя обратного. - Могу помочь тебе с ним связаться.

\- Да это было бы потрясно, Поттер.

Гарри широко улыбнулся.

\- Можешь звать меня Гарри.

\- Это значит, что ты больше не будешь звать меня Гойлом?

\- Буду, если хочешь, - удивленно сказал Гарри.

\- Чего? Не-а. Я не выношу свою фамилию. Ты хоть знаешь, сколько людей додумалось назвать меня Гнойл? И все считали себя страшными остряками. Можно подумать, сильно старались.

\- Сочувствую, - сказал Гарри.

\- Наверное, мне тогда нельзя звать тебя Потным. А то еще Драко меня проклянет. Он теперь совсем не любит, когда над тобой подшучивают.

\- Да? - Гарри снова поискал глазами бармена. - Ну, в общем, я буду звать тебя Грегом.

\- Если только это не он подшучивает над тобой, - сказал Грег. - Драко такой пидор.

Тут подошел бармен, вручил им напитки и чипсы, которые попросил Грег, и, расплатившись, они отнесли все к столу. А пока садились, Гермиона говорила:

\- У нее нет...

\- Не надо принимать ее слова на веру, когда она говорит такое, - сказал Малфой.

\- Ясно. - Гермиона поморщилась. - Значит, она врет.

\- Нет, - сказал Малфой.

\- Вот твоя газировка, - сказал Грег.

\- Ладно, - сказал Малфой, - да, врет, но она просто … Просто хочет спровоцировать.

\- Она все время провоцирует, - сказал Гермиона. - В этом и проблема.

\- Еще я взял эти сырные чипсы, как ты любишь, - сказал Грег. - Знаешь, с паприкой.

\- Такой у нее характер, - сказал Малфой.

\- Вообще-то, это не оправдание! - Гермиона не повышала голос, но звучала весьма рассерженно.

И тут до Гарри дошло, что разговор шел уже не о политике.

\- Чего ты хочешь от нее, - сказал Малфой, - чтобы она притворялась кем-то другим?

\- Я хочу, чтобы она перестала навязываться моему парню!

\- Он ведь ни за что не поддастся, - хотя Малфой говорил Гарри иное, - так какая разница? И потом, Рона это не беспокоит. Он же понимает, что Панси просто так устроена.

\- Просто она так устроена, - сказала Гермиона, - вот в чем беда. Драко, она ни в чем не раскаивается. Она сама так сказала. Ей на все наплевать.

\- Ей не наплевать на меня!

\- Ты просил предупредить, когда ты начнешь кипятиться, - сказал Грег Малфою, набирая горсть чипсов. - Ты начал кипятиться.

\- Я с Гермионой разговариваю, - сказал Малфой.

Грег пожал плечами и сунул чипсы в рот.

\- Ты не можешь выступать чьей-то совестью, Драко, - сказала Гермиона. - Так это не работает.

\- Я не ее совесть. - Малфой густо покраснел. - Я ее друг. А ты однажды очнешься и поймешь, что не разбираешься во всем на свете.

\- Она сказала, что ей безразличен мир. Что ей все равно...

\- Да мне все равно, что она сказала! Ты ее совершенно не знаешь. Ты не знаешь, через что она прошла - через что мы прошли, вместе.

\- Я понимаю, ты заботишься о ней, - сказала Гермиона. - И она о тебе тоже, по-своему. Но заботы о ком-то недостаточно, чтобы отличать хорошее от плохого, и я думаю...

\- Нет, - сказал Малфой. - Нужно, чтобы ты всем все разъяснила, так?

\- Я совсем не то имела в виду.

\- А по-моему, именно это. В твоем представлении все должны любить и понимать друг друга, и если кто-то не согласен с такой философией, ты заставишь их принять ее во что бы то ни стало - вместо того, чтобы попытаться вникнуть в чужую.

\- Неправда. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты понял...

\- Вот опять.

\- Кто бы говорил. Без конца повторяешь, что мне нужно понять твою точку зрения. Я стараюсь. Всегда старалась. А вот о тебе этого не скажешь.

Когда Грег потянулся за пинтой, Малфой внезапно впился пальцами в его запястье.

\- Спокойно, дружище, - сказал Грег.

Малфой даже не взглянул на него, но руки не отпускал. Его лицо побагровело.

\- Вы явились в наш мир, все себе про него придумав, - сказал он Гермионе. - Ты и твои дружки. Такие умные, такие храбрые, такие славные.

Грег попытался вырваться из его хватки, но Малфой, с горящим взглядом, крепко вцепился в него побелевшими пальцами. Пожав плечами, Грег взял кружку другой рукой и сделал глоток.

\- Мы не всегда были правы, - сказала Гермиона, - но все-таки не мы осуждали людей за их происхождение или...

\- Гермиона, - тихо сказал Гарри. - Не надо.

Гермиона взглянула на него.

\- Просто я...

\- Просто ты. - Малфой ехидно усмехнулся. - Просто ты права. Всегда права. Всегда отличала хорошее от плохого. Сразу разобралась, что есть что. И раз мы вели себя не по-твоему, значит, были неправы.

\- Ну, - сказала Гермиона, - вы были неправы тогда...

Стул со скрипом отъехал, и Малфой поднялся, не отпуская руки Грега.

\- Ты нас не понимаешь. Никогда не понимала и никогда не поймешь, потому что ты...

Малфой осекся. И побелел, как бумажный лист.

\- Пошли, - сказал он Грегу.

\- Нет, - отозвался Грег. - Это же ваши с Гермионой разборки.

\- Драко… - сказала Гермиона.

Малфой потянул Грега за руку.

\- Мы уходим.

\- Я еще не допил, - возразил Грег.

\- Пошли уже, - сказал Малфой и снова потянул его.

\- Ладно. - Грег залпом, хотя оставалась еще четверть кружки, допил пиво и захватил пригоршню чипсов, после чего Малфой его все-таки увел.

Гермиона проводила их взглядом, а потом тяжело опустилась на стул.

\- Ох, Гарри, - сказала она, закрыв лицо руками. И разрыдалась.

Гарри приобнял ее за плечо, неловко погладил по волосам и сказал, что все будет хорошо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Околофинальные слова Блейза - цитата из «Песни о себе» Уолта Уитмена. В переводе К. Чуковского:
> 
> По-твоему, я противоречу себе?  
> Ну что же, значит, я противоречу себе.  
> (Я широк, я вмещаю в себе множество разных людей.)
> 
> http://www.sky-art.com/whitman/leaves/ru/leaves03_1_ru.htm


	4. Глава четвертая

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прошу прощения у всех, кто ждал продолжения! Мне удалось выстоять в борьбе с собственными несовершенствами (хочется верить), так что перевод я все-таки закончу. Надеюсь, не разочарую вас! И спасибо за комментарии <3

**Глава 4**

**30 июля 2004**

\- Привет, Малфой, - сказал Гарри. Он застал Малфоя за работой в отделе особых операций.

Малфой неспешно обернулся.

\- Здравствуй, Поттер. Чем обязан? - Прозвучало это любезно, но отнюдь не дружелюбно. 

Гарри видел Малфоя на работе несколько раз после его с ссоры с Гермионой. Тот упорно отводил глаза. И Гарри его не трогал: Гермиона все еще была подавлена, Малфой, вероятно, тоже. Им явно требовалось время прийти в себя.

Однако прошла целая неделя, а Гермиона так и ходила, повесив голову, из-за чего сильнее ругалась с Роном. А тот называл ее дурочкой, причитал, что ужасно любит ее, ну почему она так себя ведет, - и Гарри рассудил, что настало время пообщаться с Малфоем.

\- Подумал, может, ты хочешь сходить в паб, - сказал Гарри. - А то вчера ты не пришел.

\- Хочешь закидать меня грязью, Поттер? - усмехнулся Малфой. - Потренировать режущие заклинания?

\- Нет, - ответил Гарри. - Только пропустить по кружке.

\- Я могу привести с собой дементоров. - Теперь это уже была глумливая ухмылка. - И парочку пожирателей смерти. Может, и оборотня до кучи? Еще у меня наверняка завалялось немного порошка тьмы. А ты приводи каких-нибудь хаффлпаффцев, их я убью на десерт.

\- Повторяю,- сказал Гарри, - я только выпить собирался. После паба я обычно иду домой, ужинаю, иногда телек смотрю или слушаю что-нибудь по волновой сети. А как ты развлекаешься после паба - дело твое.

Малфой поднялся. Щеки его порозовели, и от этого, как обычно, заблестели глаза.

\- Чего ты хочешь?

\- Я же говорю, - сказал Гарри, - пропустить с тобой по кружке. Если нет желания идти со мной, так и скажи.

Надавив на макушку, Малфой отвернулся.

\- Но почему?

\- Потому что обычно мы встречаемся по четвергам, - сказал Гарри, - но вчера тебя не было.

Малфой развернулся, снова растянув рот в ухмылке, но его лицо источало такую жгучую неприязнь, что Гарри тут же вспомнил, почему в Хогвартсе Малфой совсем не казался ему симпатичным.

\- Сказать почему?

\- Я знаю, - сказал Гарри. - Вы поссорились с Гермионой.

\- А почему же это произошло? Да потому что я фанатик, Поттер. Пожиратель смерти, верно? Я эгоист. Жалкий, подлый, жестокий. Я чудовище, Поттер. Я просто хуже некуда.

\- Ну, если б ты сразу так сказал, - Гарри поправил очки, - а не притворялся тем другим парнем, здорово сэкономил бы нам время.

\- Почему... - Малфой с досады стиснул зубы. - Почему ты не злишься на меня?

Гарри сунул руки в карманы.

\- Ты же поругался не со мной, а с Гермионой. Ей очень стыдно, кстати.

\- Гермионе... - начал Малфой и замолчал. Он покачал головой.

\- Вообще, время от времени все ведут себя ужасно. То есть бывает и хуже. - Гарри вынул руки из карманов. - Ты не чудовище, Малфой.

\- Почему ты не презираешь меня? - Вид у Малфоя был немного потерянный.

\- По-моему, ты и насчет остального неправ, - сказал Гарри. - Я бы уточнил, но всех слов не запомнил.

Малфой заглянул ему в глаза, потом отвернулся.

\- Она никогда меня не простит.

\- Простит, - сказал Гарри. - Когда простит себя.

\- Не может быть.

\- Ты прав, - сказал Гарри, подумав немного. Малфой понурил голову, и он продолжил: - Она уже тебя простила. Как только ты ушел. Даже раньше. Гермиона вообще вряд ли в чем-то тебя винит. Она корит себя, и я не могу убедить ее, что вы оба просто вспылили, но все будет хорошо. - Закончив, Гарри взглянул на Малфоя. - Все будет хорошо, - добавил он на всякий случай.

\- Я ни за что не сказал бы, - выпалил Малфой.

\- Что?

\- Я и не собирался. - Малфой смотрел на него умоляющими глазами. - Я так больше не думаю. Я не произношу это слово. Даже про себя.

Гарри хотел спросить, о каком слове речь, только это было бы нечестно, ведь он и так догадывался.

\- Ну, - сказал он, - пойдешь в паб?

\- О боже, - выдавил Малфоя. Даже немного потрясенно.

\- Давай просто отойдем... - Гарри огляделся. - Куда-нибудь.

Он вышел из кабинки, и Малфой последовал за ним.

Люди уже собирались домой, но Гарри пришел пораньше, чтобы наверняка застать Малфоя, и по отделу сновало еще довольно много колдунов и колдуний. Гарри остановился, когда заметил, что Малфой замер чуть позади, посреди пустынного коридора. Вокруг никого не было видно.

\- Она придет? - сказал Малфой. - В паб. Гермиона.

\- Ну. - Гарри пригладил челку. - Нет. По-моему, она до сих пор переживает.

\- Хорошо. Не потому, что она переживает. Просто... просто я пока не готов ее видеть.

\- А она не готова видеть тебя. Ей очень стыдно, Малфой.

\- Ей стыдно. - Малфой привалился к стене. - Боже. Какая же я сволочь.

\- Да вам обоим все видится куда страшнее, чем есть на самом деле.

\- Мы в прошлом... - Замолчав, он взглянул на Гарри. Малфой выглядел изможденным, под глазами у него темнели синяки.

\- Мы в прошлом тоже не очень ладили, - сказал Гарри.

Малфой снова опустил глаза, остановив взгляд возле губ Гарри. А может быть, на подбородке. Или на шее.

\- Да, - тихо отозвался Малфой.

\- Вот, - сказал Гарри. - Я же говорю, все не так плохо.

Малфой отвел взгляд в сторону.

Гарри присматривался к нему, придумывая, чем утешить. Гермиона всегда подыскивала способ взбодрить Гарри, когда ему бывало паршиво.

\- Может, Панси позовем?

\- Панси. - Закрыв глаза, Малфой стукнулся затылком об стену. - Я бы предпочел никогда больше не встречаться с этой овцой.

\- Но ведь... - Гарри сдвинул брови. - Ты сам сказал, она не виновата.

\- Конечно, виновата. Панси... она... Я даже не подберу слово, которое бы не любил настолько, чтобы обозвать им Панси.

\- Значит, Гермиона все-таки права?

\- Конечно, права, - скривился Малфой. - Ты не видел, как Панси ведет себя с Роном?

Гарри подумал.

\- Она со всеми такая.

\- Но Рон ей подражает.

Малфой был прав. Панси с Роном иной раз чересчур увлекались. Однако то же самое можно было сказать и про Малфоя с Гермионой. Они говорили о политике, а Рон и Панси - о музыке, еде и своем безразличии ко всему, что заботило других, но Гарри не видел между первыми и вторыми большой разницы. Разве что Малфой и Гермиона всегда были настроены серьезно, а Рон и Панси - совсем наоборот.

\- Ты же сам сказал, что Панси ни при чем? - сказал Гарри. - Проблема в Роне.

\- Не в этом дело. - Малфой сердито сжал губы и опустил глаза. - У Рона просто такой характер. Он ей подыгрывает, но без задней мысли.

\- А для Панси за этим что-то стоит? - растерялся Гарри.

\- Нет. Да. У Рона и Гермионы… не все гладко. И для Панси они как открытая рана, ей лишь бы насыпать туда соли. А Рон не понимает. Он думает, она безобидна, но это не так. Если она чувствует, что кому-то больно, то бьет прямо по больному месту, из любопытства. Просто потому что может.

Гарри вспомнил, что Панси называла Малфоя скотиной. С тех самых пор, как начались неурядицы у Рона и Гермионы.

\- Ты попросил Панси не встревать. - Малфой был очень недоволен в тот раз, когда Гарри принес ее шарф. - Вы поссорились?

\- Иногда такое чувство, что мы и не перестаем ссориться. Как кончилась война. Она не слушает меня. Она все портит. - Малфой выглядел совершенно несчастным. - Она злая.

\- Панси ничего, - сказал Гарри.

Малфой покачал головой.

\- Она никогда... Никогда не будет думать ни о ком, кроме себя. Никогда не изменится. Я пытался вразумить ее, но...

\- Ну, теперь ты просто повторяешь Гермионины слова. - Почему-то Гарри начал терять терпение. Малфой говорил, как сильно любит Панси, что многое пережил вместе с ней.

Гарри любил Рона и Гермиону, и никто другой не способен был осознать, что он пережил с ними. Никто другой не мог знать, каково им приходилось во время войны. Никто не мог понять, что они значили друг для друга. И когда Малфой сказал, что Гермионе не понять его и Панси, он был по-своему прав. Гарри плохо помнил, что именно сказал Малфой, но вроде бы понял его.

И эта мысль ему понравилась.

\- Панси думает не только о себе, - заметил Гарри. - Она заботится о тебе. Ты сам так сказал.

\- Может, этого не достаточно, - сказал Малфой, отведя глаза.

\- Конечно, достаточно, - возразил Гарри. - Ведь она любит тебя.

\- Это еще не делает ее хорошим человеком. - Малфой покачал головой. - С Грегом та же история. Я просто никак не могу заставить их...

\- Слушай... - Гарри осекся. Ему пришлось придвинуться к Малфою, потому что по коридору прошел некто со стопкой листов. Когда человек удалился, Гарри сказал:

\- Пошли уже в паб. Не хочу рассказывать посреди коридора.

Малфой скользнул взглядом по его лицу, но в глаза не посмотрел.

\- Хорошо, - сказал он тихо. - Только вещи захвачу.

*

Сначала они взяли выпить и сели в кабинку, и только тогда Гарри наконец спросил:

\- Гермиона рассказывала тебе про Снейпа?

Малфой устало приподнял бровь.

\- Если хочешь поведать, что он был шпионом, газеты тебя немного опередили.

\- Нет, она тебе не рассказывала, почему он стал шпионом? - Только Рон и Гермиона знали, что на самом деле крылось за воспоминаниями Снейпа, которыми он поделился с Гарри.

\- Потому что хотел совершить доброе дело, - ответил Малфой, хмуро уставившись в кружку.

\- Нет, потому что он любил мою маму.

Малфой озадаченно сдвинул брови.

\- Да, - сказал Гарри. - Своими воспоминаниями он попытался объяснить, как должен поступить я, и в то же время попытался объясниться сам. Вряд ли это вышло случайно. - Он сделал глоток пива.

\- Но... - Малфой закусил щеку. - Но ведь Снейп... Я знаю, что они в одно время учились, но он был в Слизерине. И ненавидел твоего отца. С чего бы... Они с твоей матерью даже не пересекались, наверное.

\- В том-то и дело. - Гарри сделал еще глоток. - Они дружили в детстве. Потом, когда стали старше, Снейп увлекся... чистотой крови, а мама, она... Ну, была такая, какая была. Папа здорово его доставал. Снейпа. Потом Снейп как-то обозвал маму грязнокровкой.

Малфой вздрогнул, но произнес только: «Уф».

\- Ага. - Гарри сделал еще глоток. - Хочется верить, что папа исправился. И мама простила ему то, что он был задирой, а он пытался загладить вину перед другими - но я не знаю, если честно. Хотя она вышла за него, а не за Снейпа, так что...

\- Снейп презирал ее.

\- Наверное. - Гарри пожал плечами. - А потом Вольдеморт захотел меня убить, и тогда Снейп понял, что он не... что мама бы помешала этому. Он пытался оберегать меня - но не ради меня. Ради мамы. Он все делал ради нее.

\- Я думал, он переменил взгляды, - сказал Малфой, снова закусив щеку.

\- Наверное, - сказал Гарри. - Но тоже из любви к маме. Остальное ему было неважно.

\- Это не так, - произнес Малфой еле слышно.

\- Я не в том смысле... Я хочу сказать, его не занимала моя судьба. Или спасение мира. Вот я о чем. Ему вообще мало кто был дорог… Моя мама. Ты. Может, твоя мама. Вот и все.

\- Не все, - покачал головой Малфой. В ответ на вопросительный взгляд Гарри он объяснил: - В итоге, он ведь пожертвовал тобой. Или думал так во всяком случае.

\- Ну, да. - Гарри сдвинул брови.

\- Смотри... твоя мама согласилась бы принести тебя в жертву? - Малфой наклонился вперед. - Ты говоришь, он перешел на сторону Дамблдора, потому что она не дала бы тебя убить. Но что в итоге? К чему вел Дамблдор?

Свинья на убой.

Так сказал Снейп.

Гарри покачал головой.

\- Я должен был умереть. Я... - Они все еще никому не рассказали о крестражах. - Долго объяснять, но иначе победить Вольдеморта было нельзя. Я должен был умереть ради спасения других.

\- Ты... - Малфой скользнул взглядом по шраму в виде молнии и тут же снова посмотрел Гарри в глаза. Провел языком по губам. - Снейп тоже это понимал, - произнес он.

\- Моя мама смогла бы понять, - сказал Гарри.

\- Думаешь, она принесла бы тебя в жертву ради спасения мира?

Гарри пожал плечами.

\- Моя - нет, - сказал Малфой. - И если ты прав насчет Снейпа, наверняка он понимал, что твоя мать тоже на это не способна. А раз так, его поступок... Она здесь совсем ни при чем.

\- Ну, мы никогда не узнаем. - Гарри сделал еще глоток пива. - Я все к тому, что достаточно заботиться о ком-то. Достаточно любить.

\- Поттер, - вдруг произнес Малфой хрипло. И снова провел языком по губам. - Можно?..

\- Так вы все-таки здесь.

Гарри повернулся на голос.

\- Двигайся, - потребовал Рон.

\- Рон! - Гарри растерянно подвинулся, и друг сел. - А ты что здесь?..

\- Гермиона подумала, что я найду вас тут, - ответил Рон.

\- Откуда она?..

\- Подумала, что ты пойдешь и расскажешь Малфою, как она обо всем сожалеет.

Гарри бросил взгляд на Малфоя.

\- Гермиона меня не просила.

\- Но ты же так и сделал, да? Не против, я приложусь к твоей кружке? Малфой у других вечно таскает. - Рон сделал большой глоток. - Просто она решила, что это в твоем духе. Здорóво, Малфой.

\- Что в моем духе? - сказал Гарри.

\- Ты не любишь ходить вокруг да около - ее слова. - Рон повернулся к Малфою. - Слушай, Гермиона ужасно переживает. Что бы она тебе ни наговорила, вряд ли это было так страшно.

\- Что она мне наговорила... - Малфой изменился в лице.

\- Он на нее обиделся? - с любопытством спросил Рон.

\- Нет, - ответил Гарри.

\- Хорошо. - Рон отхлебнул еще пива и снова повернулся к Малфою. - А то Гермиона бы этого не пережила, и я бы учудил чего-нибудь - убил тебя, к примеру, - и тогда бы уж она меня ни за что не простила. Черт, она ведет себя, как... как... даже не знаю, как кто.

\- Малфой то же самое сказал про Панси.

\- Паркинсон. - Рон фыркнул. - Это ж надо устроить такой сыр-бор из-за Паркинсон! Ладно я бы злился. Я же запальчивый дурак, верно? Но нет, это ей надо заморочиться. Ох уж эти женщины.

\- Ты не... - Малфой запнулся и начал заново: - Ты не злишься на меня?

\- На тебя? - Рон угрюмо посмотрел на него. - А чего мне на тебя злиться? Я же не тебя люблю.

\- Вот это облегчение, - сказал Гарри. - А то Малфой как раз беспокоился, что ты в него влюбился.

Малфой сглотнул. На лице у него было написано совершенное недоумение от происходящего.

Облокотившись на стол, Рон мрачно сдвинул брови.

\- Рон, - сказал Гарри, - все нормально?

\- Да. Нет. Выпить хочу. Хочу выпить с вменяемыми людьми. Ты вменяемый? - Рон посмотрел на Малфоя.

Малфой еще выглядел растерянно.

\- Иногда меня заносит.

\- Ты подумай, - фыркнул Рон, обращаясь к Гарри. - Он вменяемый. Как тебе такой расклад, - он опять повернулся к Малфою, - она из-за нас с тобой хандрит дома, а мы из-за нее - здесь. По-твоему, есть в этом смысл?

\- Нет, - сказал Малфой.

\- По-моему, тоже, - согласился Рон. - Где Паркинсон?

\- Вспомни, - сказал Гарри, - она же просто Малфой не знает кто.

\- Отлично. - Рон опустил плечи. - Ты с ней тоже поругался?

\- Да, - ответил Малфой, насупившись.

\- Я еще ни с кем не поругался, - сказал Гарри. - Может, наедешь на меня, Рон?

Рон снова фыркнул.

\- Да я тебя по полу размажу.

\- Мечтай.

Тут Рон снова мрачно уставился на стол.

\- Что ж, - сказал Малфой, разрушая повисшее ненадолго молчание. - Все это, конечно, очень сентиментально.

\- Прямо душещипательно, - согласился Гарри, возвращая свою кружку.

\- Трогательно. - Малфой немного ожил.

\- Проникновенно, - хитро улыбнулся Гарри.

\- Не лишено пафоса, - сказал Малфой.

\- Или бафоса, - сказал Гарри. - Это когда пафос ложный.

Малфой с удивлением взглянул на него.

Гарри в ответ ухмыльнулся.

\- Мне уже надоели и пафос, и бафос, - сказал Рон. - И этос, к слову. Нельзя ли вернуться к светлому, темному и крепкому?

\- Спиртному, - сказал Гарри.

\- Дарам Вакха, - сказал Малфой.

\- Aqua vitae, - сказал Гарри.

\- Никто больше не говорит по-английски, - грустно сказал Рон.

Малфой томно прикрыл глаза.

\- Это на латыни, - негромко протянул он.

\- Молодец, Малфой, - рассмеялся Гарри.

\- Я просто хочу надраться, - сказал Рон. - Нельзя, что ли?

\- Напиться пьяным, - произнес Малфой в своей тягучей манере.

\- Захмелеть. - Гарри довольно ухмыльнулся, облокотившись на стол. Глаза Малфоя потемнели.

\- Вы чего? - поинтересовался Рон.

\- Я тут почитал словарь синонимов, - с той же ухмылкой ответил ему Гарри.

\- Пойду закажу что-нибудь Уизли, - сказал вдруг Малфой. И, не глядя на Гарри, он вылез из кабинки.

\- Возьми на всех, - крикнул ему вслед Рон. - Огненного виски, ага? Я надеюсь, они с Гермионой помирятся, - сказал он Гарри. - Она совсем никакая.

\- Помирятся, - успокоил Гарри. - На Гермиону много всего навалилось.

Рон снова опустил голову на руки.

\- Я не пойму, что с нами не так. Я очень люблю ее, ты же знаешь?

\- Знаю, - сказал Гарри.

Рон поднял на него взгляд.

\- И я бы никогда... С Паркинсон... Я бы не...

\- Знаю, - повторил Гарри.

\- Гермиона права насчет тебя.

\- Да?

\- Ты не ходишь вокруг да около. - Рон допил остатки из пинты Гарри. - Всегда проникаешь в самую суть.

Гарри посмотрел в сторону бара.

\- Иногда получается не сразу.

* * *

**3 августа 2004 года**

\- Здорóво, Поттер, - сказал Малфой.

\- Малфой! - Гарри надломил перо и чуть не опрокинул чернильницу.

Они пили в компании Рона всего четыре дня назад. Четверг еще не наступил. Еще даже был не вечер.

\- Я тут... - Гарри посмотрел на сломанное перо и лужицу чернил, стекавшую с него прямо на отчет.

\- Работал. - Достав палочку, Малфой постучал по свитку. Чернила собрались в зыбкий пузырек, который Малфой отправил обратно в чернильницу. Затем он стукнул по перу: - _Репаро_. Хотел позвать тебя перекусить.

\- Сейчас? - Гарри огляделся. Определенно была только середина дня.

Малфой спрятал палочку.

\- Да, сейчас.

\- Ладно, - сказал Гарри. - Хорошо. Да. Сейчас я... - Он посмотрел на свои бумаги и даже не смог вспомнить, над чем работал. - Я только мантию возьму, - сказал он, поднимаясь.

\- Хорошо, - сказал Малфой. - Я договорился с Луной встретиться в пабе.

Гарри замер с протянутой за мантией рукой.

\- С Луной?

\- С Луной. - Малфой ухмыльнулся. - Может, ты помнишь ее по таким эскападам, как участие в «Армии Дамблдора», нападение на отдел тайн, вызволение из подземелья и так далее.

\- Я в курсе, кто такая Луна, - сказал Гарри.

\- Хорошо, - ответил Малфой. - А то за обедом было бы неловко.

\- Просто я не знал... - Грег говорил о Луне в пабе, но Гарри даже в голову не пришло, что их свел Малфой.

Ухмылка пропала с лица Малфоя, хотя огорченным он не выглядел.

\- Надо было уточнить, - в его голосе появились мягкие нотки. - Возможно, ты помнишь, как помог Луне сбежать из подземелья в поместье Малфоев.

\- Ах, - беспомощно сказал Гарри, - С этой Луной.

\- Да, Поттер. - Малфой улыбнулся ему своей сухой полуулыбкой. - С этой Луной.

\- Ладно, - сказал Гарри и взял мантию.

*

Когда они пришли в паб, Луны там еще не было. По-хорошему, они могли бы пойти куда-то еще, ведь это был не четверг, и даже не вечер, и они пришли не выпить, но Малфой только посмотрел на него и сказал:

\- Соус из шпината и артишоков, Поттер.

\- Ладно, - сказал Гарри, - но есть же «Котел», «Назма».

\- Нет «Котла». - Малфой надменно задрал нос. - Нет «Назмы». Есть только соус из шпината и артишоков.

\- Какой ты своенравный.

\- Что поделать, - Малфой хмыкнул. - Таким меня воспитали.

Гарри не знал, что на это ответить, и промолчал. И вот они сидели в пабе, а Малфой светился при виде дип-соуса из шпината и артишоков - и порции жареного лука.

\- Ты взял две закуски, - заметил Гарри.

\- Я люблю закуски. Что в них плохого?

\- Ничего.

\- Я закажу брюссельскую капусту. Это тебя успокоит?

\- Ненавижу брюссельскую капусту, - сказал Гарри.

\- Ее обжарят в масле. Потушат. Поттер, ты ничего не понимаешь.

\- Я же пришел с тобой.

\- Тогда фаршированные грибы.

\- Что это за паб такой, где готовят фаршированные грибы?

\- Этот паб, - сказал Малфой. - Мой любимый. Паб, где есть соус из шпината и артишоков. Я завтра встречаюсь с Гермионой.

\- Можешь взять грибы, если хочешь, - сказал Гарри. - Ты с ней поговорил?

\- Ты будешь? Я не смогу один все это съесть.

\- Поэтому никто не заказывает одни закуски, Малфой.

\- Мы поговорили немного, - сказал Малфой. - Ты был прав. Она попросила прощения.

\- Ты мне не поверил?

Малфой опустил глаза на меню.

\- Я не мог поверить, что это она станет извиняться передо мной.

Они сидели у окна, через которое косыми лучами проникало солнце. Гарри почти никогда не видел Малфоя таким, в свете дня, потому что в паб они ходили по вечерам, а министерство находилось под землей. В таком освещении черты его лица казались резче, более точеными. 

\- Ты не ответил насчет грибов, - сказал Малфой.

\- Да бери что хочешь, - сказал Гарри. - Ты более привередливый.

\- Я не привередливый, - сказал Малфой.

\- Ты ешь брюссельскую капусту.

\- Это не значит, что я привередливый, - сказал Малфой. - Луна любит какие-то мелкие капустообразные штуки.

\- У Гермионы с Роном все по-прежнему, - сказал Гарри.

\- Да, ну... - Малфой положил меню. - Панси по-прежнему ведет себя как дура. Луна тоже любит грибы.

\- Только те, которые похожи на пуговицы. А Панси не виновата.

\- Возможно. Но она все усугубляла, причем нарочно.

\- Гермиона проводит на работе кучу времени, - сказал Гарри. - Рон говорит, что почти не видит ее.

\- Рон же должен понимать, ради чего она работает.

\- Он понимает, - заверил Гарри. - Но он все-таки хочет проводить время со своей девушкой.

\- Ну, - сказал Малфой, - Рону необязательно проводить время с Панси, если с Гермионой не получается.

\- Рон не... - начал Гарри.

\- Я знаю. Поттер, и Гермиона это знает. Только на ее чувства это не влияет.

\- Видимо, дружить с кем-то противоположного пола довольно сложно, - сказал Гарри. - Ну, если вы натуралы. Или с кем-то того же пола, если нет. Или... - Он умолк и нахмурился.

\- Остановись на том, что дружить сложно, - сказал Малфой. Он потыкал соус из шпината и артишоков ложкой. - Ты... хорошо провел время с Панси и Блейзом?

\- Что? А-а, ага, - сказал Гарри. - Блейз довольно занятный.

\- Да, - сказал Малфой. - Он такой.

\- Обаятельный, - сказал Гарри.

\- И такой.

\- Он тебе не нравится?

\- Что? Конечно, Блейз мне нравится. Блейз всем нравится.

\- Вы же вроде близкие друзья?

Малфой убрал с лица прядь волос.

\- Я... Мы всегда дружили. Блейз всегда был мне симпатичен. Я прекрасно к нему отношусь.

\- Но Крэбб и Гойл тебе были ближе.

Стиснув зубы, Малфой отвернулся.

\- Эй, - сказал Гарри. - Я не хотел...

Малфой раздавил шпинат ложкой.

\- Не хотел что?

Гарри стало интересно, учила ли Малфоя мама не играть с едой. Его матерью была Нарцисса; разумеется, учила. Стало интересно, каким Малфой был в детстве. Наверняка кидался едой и устраивал истерики, и тогда Люциус велел ему возвращаться в комнату, а Малфой все плакал и плакал, пока, поздно ночью, не спускался вниз, где его все-таки угощали шербетом и гладила по головке мама, - и эта картина казалась такой знакомой, только в их доме не было другого мальчика, который жил под лестницей.

Гарри, правда, не мог представить, чтобы Нарцисса допустила такое.

\- Грег ничего, - сказал Гарри.

\- Темный лорд никогда не привлекал Блейза, - сказал Малфой чуть погодя. - И всю его семью. Да и меня не привлек бы, если бы не родители. Но я никогда над этим особо не задумывался. Даже когда все приняло... крутой оборот, меня не смущало то, что Блейз остается в стороне. Некоторые так и делали. Те, кто хорошо соображал, кто был напуган, кто запутался. - Малфой помешал соус ложкой. Вообще, его не требовалось мешать. - Может, я тоже был напуган и запутался, только соображал паршиво.

Гарри хотелось как-нибудь подбодрить его, но это было бы глупо. Потому что Малфой на самом деле вел себя глупо тогда.

Они были детьми.

\- Но когда война закончилась, Блейз так и остался в стороне. Он и сейчас не участвует в реформе, не желает доказывать, что мы, чистокровные, можем приспособиться, не хочет узнать маглов поближе. Ему все это не интересно. Я думаю... что-то ему небезразлично, иначе... Всем хоть что-то небезразлично. Но, по правде мне кажется, его мало что заботит, и я просто... Мне сложно представить, каково это.

Гарри, склонив голову набок, задумался о Панси и о том, как Малфой сказал: «Она заботится обо мне».

\- Может, Блейз проявляет участие по-своему, - сказал Гарри.

Малфой со скрежетом отъехал от стола, и Гарри на секунду испугался, что сказал что-то не то. Однако Малфой встал потому, что пришла Луна и он поспешил помочь ей снять плащ.

\- Спасибо, Драко, - сказала Луна.

Малфой выдвинул ей стул, повесив плащ на спинку. Когда она села, он задержался рядом, как будто ждал, как еще сможет ей угодить.

\- Привет, Гарри, - сказала Луна, когда и Малфой сел.

\- Привет, - ответил Гарри.

\- Я давно тебя не видела.

\- С начала лета, - сказал Гарри.

\- Я заказал шпинат, - вставил Малфой, пододвинув миску и чипсы к Луне, - и артишоки.

\- Мне очень нравится шпинат, - сказала она.

Малфой лучезарно улыбнулся.

\- Как там, э-э, хрюкотуны?

\- С ними как всегда не везет, - сказала Луна, накладывая шпинат на тарелку. - Но славно, что ты спросил.

\- Видела что-нибудь интересное? - спросил Гарри.

\- Рогохвостого ворчуникса, - сказала Луна. - Это было в Мексике.

\- Ты была в Мексике? - переспросил Гарри.

\- Да. Я надеялась увидеть чупакабру, но из-за дождя им в последнее время приходится прятаться. - Луна зачерпнула еще шпината.

Малфой тоже стал накладывать себе шпинат. Может, просто повторил за Луной, а может заметил, что начал походить на сторожевого пса, преданно сидевшего у ног хозяина, - так внимательно он следил за ней.

\- А что с Хорхе?

\- А-а, он остался в Мексике, - сказала Луна.

Малфой взял себе немного чипсов.

\- Ты с ним больше не встречаешься?

Луна непонимающе посмотрела на него.

\- Разве что в Мексике. Так как он остался там, встретиться с ним в Англии будет трудно. - Она подумала немного. - Без соответствующей практики.

\- Кто такой Хорхе? - спросил Гарри, совершенно сбитый с толку.

\- Друг. - Луна похрустела чипсами. - Я очень удивилась, когда узнала, что вы с Драко подружились. Но это здорово. Ты заказал брюссельскую капусту, Драко?

\- Поттер мне не позволил, - сказал Малфой, разломав один ломтик чипсов и размазывая им шпинат по тарелке. - Он презирает брюссельскую капусту.

\- Ничего, Гарри, - сказала Луна. - У всех свои причуды. Мы можем взять грибы? Они здесь готовят только кримини.

\- Ты здесь уже бывала? - удивленно спросил Гарри.

\- Мы с Драко все время сюда ходим. - Теперь уже Луна непонимающе посмотрела на него.

\- А-а, - только и смог ответить на это Гарри.

\- Мы о-очень любим соус со шпинатом, - ухмыляясь, сказал Малфой.

\- Очевидно. - Гарри взял немного чипсов, и Малфой отложил ложку, чтобы Гарри мог положить себе соуса. Ведь соус был просто потрясающий и так далее. - Просто я не знал, что вы такие друзья.

\- Пожалуй, шпинат можно есть и с теми, кто тебе не нравится, - сказала Луна. - Хотя я бы не стала.

Гарри обмакнул ломтик чипсов и съел. Шпинат и правда оказался хорош. Гарри обмакнул еще ломтик.

\- Как так получилось? - Они взглянули на него, и он уточнил: - В смысле, как вы подружились.

\- Я какое-то время провела в погребе у Драко. - Луна выглядела немного растерянной. - Разве ты не помнишь?

\- Э-э, - сказал Гарри. - Точно. Это-то мне и не совсем ясно. - Он бросил взгляд на Малфоя, который пододвинул миску обратно к Луне, чтобы ей не пришлось тянуться, если захочется еще соуса. - Я имею в виду, если ты заперт у кого-то в темнице, это еще не делает вас друзьями.

Луна с любопытством посмотрела на него.

\- Тебя когда-нибудь держали в темнице?

\- Э-э. - Гарри пришлось подумать. - Да не то чтобы.

\- Я бы и не советовала. - Луна начала есть соус вилкой. - Но я там завела много друзей.

\- Надо думать, ты также никогда не держал пленников у себя в подземелье? - Малфой не смотрел на Гарри. Он тоже макнул в соус ломтик чипсов.

\- Как-то не доводилось, - сказал Гарри.

\- И не стоит. - Малфой прожевал чипсы, проглотил. - Это ужасно. Они не твои пленники, но подземелье твое, там сыро, а ты слишком трусишь, чтобы помочь.

\- Драко помогал мне, - сказала Луна.

\- Не хочешь выпить чего-нибудь? - сказал Малфой.

Луна кинула на него взгляд.

\- Я выпью воды у тебя.

Подвинув воду ближе к ней, Малфой спросил:

\- Не хочешь лимонада?

\- По-моему, они перестали делать летний лимонад, - сказала Луна. - Мне нравятся только летние вкусы.

\- Я закажу грибы, - сказал Малфой и поднялся.

\- Мне кажется, он не любит вспоминать, - сказала Луна, когда Малфой ушел к барной стойке.

\- Как тебя держали в темнице?

Луна была худой и бледной, на вид почти хрупкой из-за тонких запястий и пушистых светлых волос. Гарри прокрутил в голове, как Малфой выдвинул ей стул, передвигал все на столе, чтобы ей легко было дотянуться, и как Луна будто бы всего этого не замечала.

Малфой делал это вовсе не потому, что она не может о себе позаботиться. Он хотел окружить ее заботой.

\- Я думаю, он хотел спасти меня. - Луна теперь принялась за жареный лук. - Как сказочный принц.

\- Он тебе об этом говорил?

\- Нет, - сказала Луна. - В сказках об этом обычно не говорят. Но он иногда приносил нам еду и, когда я просила, приносил мне другие вещи.

\- Какие?

\- Катушки ниток, бобы, крышки от бутылок, пробки. Ну, ты знаешь.

\- Да вообще-то, - сказал Гарри, - нет.

\- А-а, точно. Я забыла, что ты не делаешь украшения.

\- Э-э, Малфой тоже не делает. - Тут Гарри пронзила мысль, от которой у него немного вытаращились глаза. - Или делает?

\- Нет, но я сделала ему браслет.

\- Ты сделала Малфою браслет, - повторил Гарри.

Луна безмятежно резала свой лук.

\- Я бы и тебе сделала, но ты вряд ли будешь его носить.

\- Э-э, - снова сказал Гарри, - а Малфой носил свой?

\- Какое-то время. - Луна съела кусочек лука. - Это был браслет дружбы.

Гарри поднял глаза. Малфоя было не видно, потому что барная стойка находилась за углом.

Однако Гарри захотелось удостовериться, что Малфой здесь - вдруг его не существовало в реальности, как некоторых других существ из рассказов Луны.

Гарри снова повернулся к ней.

\- Значит, ты думаешь, что он хотел помочь вам сбежать, - сказал он. - Почему же не помог?

\- Я думаю, это связано с чупакабрами. - Луна съела еще лука. - Или даже с хрюкотунами, если ты все еще не веришь в них. Полагаю, не веришь. Допустим, кто-то видит чупакабру впервые и говорит: «Я видел нечто странное». Следующий человек видит чупакабру и говорит: «Я видел нечто странное, маленькое и похожее на медведя, с шипами на спине». Третий видит чупакабру и говорит: «Я видел нечто маленькое и похожее на медведя, с шипами на спине, и все мои гуси подохли». А четвертый говорит: «Я видел чупакабру».

И так появляется множество сообщений, все слышали о чупакабрах, но большинство не верит в их существование. Однако люди продолжают их встречать, и они понимают, кто перед ними. И постепенно набирается достаточно доказательств, так что, даже если мы не встречали чупакабру, мы знаем, что они существуют. Как жирафы. Ты когда-нибудь видел жирафа, Гарри?

\- Э-э, - сказал Гарри. - Один раз, по-моему. В зоопарке.

\- Он мог быть ненастоящий. Но ты поверил, что это он, не так ли?

\- Ага, - сказал Гарри. - Э-э, потому что это был жираф.

\- Ты верил в единорогов, пока не узнал о волшебном мире?

\- Нет, пожалуй. - Гарри совершенно не понимал, к чему она ведет. Поскольку речь шла о Луне, вполне возможно, он бы так и не понял. Но с ней всегда было интересно, и достаточно Гарри было вспомнить, как Малфой выдвинул для нее стул и застыл в ожидании, как смотрел на нее, - и хотелось быть таким же чутким.

\- Иногда маглы ловят единорогов и держат их в клетках. Если бы ты увидел на ярмарке у маглов настоящего единорога, ты бы решил, что он ненастоящий?

\- Не знаю. - Гарри ломтиком чипсов размазывал шпинат по тарелке. - Наверное.

\- Значит, все зависит от того, что тебе требуется, чтобы поверить. Нужно ли тебе увидеть самому, чтобы поверить? Или ты из тех, кто верит всему, что говорят? Или, быть может, ты поверишь во что-то, если это назовет правдой тот, кому ты доверяешь.

И раз мы заговорили о вере, верить же можно по-разному. Допустим, ты веришь во что-то разумом, но что если в глубине души - что важнее всего - ты никак не можешь убедить себя? Или, наоборот, веришь во что-то, но самые близкие и надежные люди утверждают, что ты не прав. И ты не можешь ничего доказать, потому что сам в жизни с этим не сталкивался, и что бы ты ни чувствовал сердцем, разум свой не убедишь. Не передашь шпинат?

\- Конечно, - сказал Гарри и передал шпинат.

Луна выскребла остатки из миски и положила себе на тарелку.

\- Тут и есть разница между мной и Драко, - сказала Луна.

\- Какая разница? - спросил Малфой. Он как раз подошел с тарелкой грибов. Гарри расчистил под нее место на столе, пока Луна продолжала есть шпинат, и Малфой сел.

\- Ты руководствуешься принципом веры в увиденное, - сказала Луна и взяла гриб.

Малфой выглядел несколько уязвленным.

\- Я не говорил, что ты ни за что не увидишь чупакабру.

\- Я не хотела задеть твои чувства, - сказала Луна, и Малфой мгновенно смягчился. - Просто я рассказывала Гарри о моей теории порога веры.

\- А-а, это интересно, тебе понравится. - Малфой с улыбкой повернулся к Гарри.

Малфой почти не улыбался ему теперь, после того случая в мае, когда Гарри наплевал ему в душу. Но сейчас на лице Малфоя отразилась такая радость, как будто он был искренне счастлив поделиться чем-то с Гарри. Тот растерянно посмотрел в ответ.

Улыбка сползла с лица Малфоя. Он развернулся обратно к Луне.

\- Порог веры? - сказал Гарри.

\- Да. - Луна взяла еще гриб. - Ее суть в том, что тебе требуется, чтобы убедить себя в чем-то. Сколько факторов должно иметь место. Сколько проверок тебе нужно пройти, и насколько они решающие.

Гарри задумчиво нахмурился.

\- Решающие?

\- Да. Далеко не все проверки решающие. Даже если козлы умирают, ты ищешь другое объяснение. Но если козлы умирают, хотя ты заколдовал их от койотов, охотников и болезней, эта проверка важнее, потому что возможных объяснений уже меньше. Но если ты встречаешься с чупакаброй  лицом к лицу, видишь ее своими глазами - это определяющая проверка. Ровно тогда тебе нужно решить, веришь ты в ее существование или нет. Если нет, это повлечет незамедлительные последствия. Но такие проверки бывают реже всего. Мало кто видит чупакабру.

Гарри наконец понял.

\- То есть... если кого-то спросят о том, что он видел, это не решающая проверка. Потому что прямо сейчас у него этого перед глазами нет или он не знает, что будет, если он станет все отрицать. Так что он бы только повторял, что не знает. Вроде как не мог решить, потому что это необязательно.

\- Пожалуй, - сказала Луна. - Можно мне еще лука?

Малфой передал ей тарелку с жареным луком.

Луна довольно много ела. Гарри раньше не замечал.

\- Или может быть, они на самом деле не знают, - сказал он.

\- По-моему, это прекрасный способ рассуждать о чем-то вроде хрюкотунов, - сказал Малфой. Он с гордостью посмотрел на Луну. - Люди запросто готовы отрицать что-то, но они не станут отрицать существование жирафа. Это заставляет задуматься о том, насколько реальность на самом деле субъективна, да?

\- Да, - сказал Гарри, чтобы Малфой не перестал улыбаться снова.

Малфой повернулся к нему.

\- Так что это, в общем-то, эпистемологический вопрос: границы человеческого познания и тому подобное. Мы не можем точно знать, что существует в мире или что истинно.

Гарри пытался придумать, что еще сказать, а в голове крутилось только то, как лицо раздулось от жалящего заклятья, которым в него попал егерь, и лицо Малфоя в поместье.

\- По-моему… - сказал Гарри. - По-моему, часто люди все-таки знают, как все обстоит на самом деле. То есть знают правду. Они просто не знают, как с ней быть.

\- Но разве можно знать наверняка? - сказал Малфой. - Разве наше восприятие не ограничивает наше понимание реальности? Гермиона рассказывала мне об одной магловской теории. - Малфой размахивал руками, словно стремясь проиллюстрировать свои слова. Он всегда так делал, когда увлекался. - В пещеру падают тени, и, поскольку люди в ней не видели света, они думают, что тени материальны. Они не могут представить себе реальные предметы, потому что никогда их не видели и могут воспринимать только силуэты.

Гарри нахмурился. Он был не силен в теоретических спорах, но Малфой смотрел на него с таким видом, будто не сомневался, что Гарри более чем способен выразить мнение по поводу абстракций.

Если уж на то пошло, он смотрел так, будто ему было очень интересно послушать мнение Гарри по поводу этих самых абстракций.

\- По-моему, это неважно, - брякнул Гарри.

Малфой сдвинул брови.

\- Ну, - сказал Гарри, - может, это имеет значение для философии. Но если ты не знаешь, что материально или истинно, все, что тебе остается, - это твои ощущения и твое восприятие. Тебе остается только изо всех сил стараться видеть вещи в истинном свете. Постараться справиться теми силами, что у тебя есть.

Когда Гарри заговорил, Малфой приподнял уголок рта, а потом приподнимал выше и выше, и наконец совсем улыбнулся. Такой отрешенной, задумчивой улыбкой. Он вряд ли осознавал, что творится у него на лице, а оно в тот момент выглядело таким распахнутым, ужасно искренним, что Гарри вдруг стало совсем не по себе.

\- Возьмем десерт? - спросила Луна.

\- Разумеется. - Малфой широко улыбнулся ей. - Мы можем взять твой любимый мусс.

\- Люблю десерт, - сказала Луна.

\- Поттер осудил меня за любовь к закускам, - сказал Малфой.

\- Я тоже люблю закуски, - сказала Луна и опустила в рот еще один гриб.

\- Просто я предпочитаю второе, - сказал Гарри. - Что в этом плохого?

\- Ничего, - сказала Луна. - По-моему, обед похож на дружбу. Сначала ты откусываешь, пробуешь по чуть-чуть. Один кусочек острый, другой - сладковатый. Но ты пока только отщипываешь тут и там. А потом подают второе. Им наедаешься досыта - заглядываешь в самую суть человека. Изучаешь его, чтобы понять, стоит ли он сил, и времени, и переживаний, узнаешь, любит ли он грибы. И когда добираешься до десерта, ты уже знаешь, что он всегда будет с тобой, а ты - с ним. И эта часть самая сладкая.

\- Обед всегда заканчивается, - сказал Гарри. Он отогнал мысли о Роне и Гермионе.

\- А-а, ну да, эта метафора не идеальна, - сказала Луна. - По-моему, десертная часть дружбы может продолжаться бесконечно. Хотя иногда могут попадаться и ломкие кусочки.

\- Если так рассуждать, - сказал Гарри, - то я предпочитаю десерт.

\- Если так рассуждать, - сказал Малфой, - я предпочитаю второе.

\- А я просто люблю кушать, - сказала Луна, и они заказали мусс.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Как всегда чуть примечаний:
> 
> 1) Бафос - понятие, какое-то совсем чужое российской культурологии, но про него наконец появилась статья на википедии! https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D0%B0%D1%84%D0%BE%D1%81  
> 2) Дип-соус из шпината и артишоков должен выглядеть примерно вот так: http://grandkulinar.ru/recepies/2135-goryachiy-dip-sous-iz-shpinata-i-artishokov.html  
> 3) Кримини - темные братья шампиньонов.  
> 4) Притча о пещере - из Платона.


	5. Глава пятая

**26 августа 2004 года**

– Работаем допоздна?

Гарри обернулся.

У перегородки стоял Малфой и ухмылялся. Теперь, помирившись с Гермионой, он был ко всем прекрасно расположен. Ко всем, кроме Панси.

– Еще секунду, – сказал Гарри и развернулся обратно к столу.

Рабочий стол Малфоя, этажами ниже, выглядел намного опрятнее. У Гарри он был завален свитками, уликами и пустыми кружками. Правда, и Малфой не выкладывал перья по линеечке. Иногда Гарри замечал на его столе обрывки бумаг, а раз или два – оригами.

Своей манерой одеваться, внешностью Малфой производил впечатление человека, который очень тщательно следит за внешним видом. Однако, познакомившись с Панси и узнав поближе Блейза, Гарри понял, что так же одеваются все представители малфоевского круга и по сравнению с ними Малфой даже несколько… небрежен. Более непритязателен, что ли. Не по сравнению с людьми вообще – только с ними. Впервые Гарри так решил, когда увидел Блейза Забини.

Он думал об этом и теперь. И не знал даже, почему так часто об этом думает.

А Малфой стоял себе у стенки, сама непринужденность, опустив руку в карман кремового пиджака.

Гарри хотел было дописать в отчете последнюю строчку. Плюнув на это, он сгреб ворох свитков в ящик, захлопнул палочкой пакеты с уликами и поднялся.

– Все, – сказал он, – пошли.

– Отлично управляешься с документами, – сказал Малфой уже по дороге, на что Гарри фыркнул.

– Это Гермиона любит все по полочкам раскладывать.

– А у тебя какие хобби? – еще шире ухмыльнулся Малфой.

Они подошли к лифту. Тот стоял без дела; Малфой был прав, Гарри любил задержаться на работе.

– Спасаю мир, в паб хожу, – ухмыльнулся он в ответ. – Разве есть занятия лучше?

Малфой закатил глаза, но улыбки сдержать не смог.

– Захватывающе.

– Ты уж прости, что я так скучно живу.

Малфой разглядывал створки лифта.

– Рон и Гермиона так и не помирились, да?

– Да, они… да. – Улыбки Гарри как не бывало.

– Надеюсь, все обойдется.

– И я.

Лифт лязгнул, и они вышли.

– Когда мы поссорились, – начал Малфой, – я решил, что все… Не только у нас с Гермионой. Все. Я и Рон, и ты… Как все было.

– Чего? – спросил Гарри, потому что в реплике Малфоя точно не хватало глаголов.

– Подумал, что все развалится, – ответил Малфой, не глядя на него. – Не будет больше никаких посиделок в пабе.

– Ого, – ухмыльнулся Гарри. – Да ты и впрямь без того соуса жить не можешь.

– Знаешь что… – сказал Малфой и изобразил гневный взгляд, но в уголке рта затаилась улыбка. Он отвернулся. А когда повернулся назад, улыбался уже в открытую. Он закатил глаза. – Вот ты гад.

– Стараюсь, – сказал Гарри. Они подошли к каминам. – Панси придет? – спросил он перед отправлением.

– Нет. – Малфой сразу помрачнел.

Гарри хотел было расспросить подробней, но передумал. Ему казалось, что он наконец-то начал понимать Драко Малфоя. А дело это было новое и деликатное.

Впрочем, Гарри не жаловался.

*

Когда они добрались до паба, Гермиона уже была на месте. И вечер проходил вполне как обычно, пока не появился Блейз.

– Драко, – поприветствовал он. – Гарри. И мисс Грейнджер! Как приятно снова вас видеть.

– Забини? – оторопела Гермиона.

Гарри думал, что Гермиона уже возобновила знакомство с Блейзом, ведь она, казалось, успела подружиться со всем окружением Малфоя. Но, очевидно, он ошибся.

– Прошу, просто Блейз. – Блейз держал коктейль. Опустив его на стол, он примостился рядом с Малфоем, напротив Гарри. – Панси посоветовала к вам заглянуть.

– Панси, – сухо отозвался Малфой.

Гермиона встревожилась.

– Она придет? Сюда? – Весь ее вид сообщал, что ей захотелось срочно оказаться где-нибудь подальше.

– Нет, у нее массаж. – Обведя глазами собравшихся, Блейз озабоченно нахмурил лоб. Может, он заметил смущение Гермионы или досаду Малфоя. – Что ж, я с чистой совестью могу передать, что видел вас, и не обязан оставаться. – И, наклонив голову, сказал: – Мне уйти?

– Нет, – ответил Гарри. Не только Гермиона и Малфой сидели за этим столиком.

И не все поссорились с Панси.

– Гермиона и Малфой будут спорить о политике, – сказал Гарри. – А ты будешь развлекать меня.

– Развлечь я умею, – ухмыльнулся Блейз и обратился к Гермионе: – Прекрасно выглядите, мисс Грейнджер. Очень о вас наслышан.

– Правда? Гм, – выдала Гермиона. – Можно на «ты».

– Как рыбалка? – спросил Гарри.

– Превосходно, – ответил Блейз. – Не далее как на прошлой неделе наметился весьма многообещающий клев.

Видимо, Гермиону успокоила новость о том, что внезапного появления Панси не предвидится, и теперь она могла проявить интерес.

– Ты рыбачишь? Не знала, что волшебники этим увлекаются. Просто не совсем понимаю почему, когда можно призвать рыбу палочкой.

– Что ты, я никогда не применяю силу. – Блейз напустил на себя смущенный вид. – Какое же в этом удовольствие. Выдержка и упорство предполагают отточенное мастерство. – Он сделал глоток фигтини. – А я его большой поклонник.

– Мой отец так же говорит, – согласилась Гермиона. – А где ты рыбачишь?

– Где все. – Блейз любезно улыбнулся. – В салонах, на приемах, загородных пикниках, если позволяет погода – в Гайд-парке. А где рыбачит твой отец?

– Э-э, – ответила Гермиона. – Обычно он плавает, на лодке.

– Вряд ли Блейзу понравится на лодке, – вставил Гарри.

– Почему же? – Блейз приподнял великолепную бровь.

– Водоросли будет рвать, – улыбнулся Гарри.

Блейз разразился хохотом. Гермиона недоуменно взглянула на него, а Малфой насупился. Тогда Гарри ей объяснил:

– Блейз фотосинтезирует по жизни.

– Гм. – Гермиона смутилась. Она неизменно принимала такой вид, когда хотела кого-то поправить, хотя смущение ее не останавливало. – Но ведь фотосинтезируют растения.

– Ага, а Блейз как растение – весь день торчит на солнце.

– Но только в закрытом помещении и с задернутыми шторами, – добавил Блейз. – Солнечный свет искалечит мой облик.

– Твой облик безупречен, – фыркнул Гарри.

– Как приятно, что ты заметил, – ослепительно улыбнулся Блейз. – А ведь так и есть, верно?

Так и было. Безупречно гладкая смуглая кожа, безупречно выбритая голова, безупречно чувственные губы – в общем, все в нем было безупречно. И Гарри не мог не заметить.

Как не мог не заметить и то, что Малфой все катал брюссельскую капусту по тарелке и не проронил ни слова.

– Но ты же не самостоятельно производишь себе питание? – сказала Гермиона. – В отличие от растений.

– В вопросах производства я значительно отличаюсь от растений, – ответил Блейз.

– Блейз старается ничего не производить, – заметил Гарри. – Особенно самостоятельно.

– Ты так хорошо меня знаешь, – ответил Блейз. – Предпочитаю жить за счет чужих углеводов. Хотя и своими я не прочь поделиться почти с каждым. – Он улыбнулся Гарри.

Тут Гарри невольно покраснел. Потому что Блейз был безупречен, а слово «углеводы» внезапно прозвучало куда непристойнее, чем можно было ожидать.

– Лучше б ты был грибком, – пробурчал он.

– Я думал, водоросли – грибы, – спокойно попивал коктейль Блейз. – Но я готов паразитировать на других, если ты об этом.

– Водоросли – бактерии, – произнес Малфой, проткнув кочанчик.

– Верно, – сказала Гермиона. – И цианобактерии раньше считали водорослями. Кстати, они очень интересные. Это один из древнейших организмов на земле, и… в общем, они классные, – неуклюже закончила она.

– Они изменили состав атмосферы. – Малфой пронзил очередной кочанчик. – Нам рассказывали на травоведении.

– Да, точно, – подтвердила Гермиона.

– На травоведении я все пропускал мимо ушей, – сказал Блейз. – Не люблю копаться в грязи.

– Я тоже не слушал, – сказал Гарри.

Малфой продолжал мучить капусту.

– А мне оно нравилось, – вставила Гермиона.

– Тебе все нравилось, – заметил Гарри.

– Оно и видно, – сказал Блейз. – Ты прекрасно успевала по всем предметам. Но это, конечно, ничто по сравнению с твоими нынешними успехами. Я слышу столько поразительных отзывов о заповеднике.

– Да? – Гермиона покраснела. В компании Блейза это было обычным делом. – Да это так, пустяки.

– Вовсе не пустяки, – вступился Малфой, снова пронзая капусту.

– Да? – повторила Гермиона, смутившись. – Да, конечно, Драко прав. Это не пустяки, у нас… три тролля учатся говорить, небольшая стая фей изучает элементарные заклинания. Ничего опасного, разумеется, но раньше они обладали прекрасной магией. Еще три гнома записались на семинар по садоводству – знаешь, чтобы могли обустроить себе место для жизни. Раньше они это умели, если верить хроникам, и… – Она снова покраснела. – Драко помогает, и Гарри – волонтерами.

– А что делают волонтеры? – спросил Блейз.

Наверняка он спросил из вежливости, но именно это Гарри в нем очень нравилось. Блейз мог сколько угодно заявлять в своей ироничной, насмешливой манере, что делает все только ради приличий, но в том, что касалось приличий, он был на высоте. Он всегда проявлял к людям живой интерес и задавал осмысленные вопросы об их занятиях.

И Гарри не слышал, чтобы Блейз сказал кому-нибудь дурное слово, со времен шестого курса.

– Я занимаюсь с феями, – сказал Гарри. – В основном, самозащитой. Чтобы могли за себя постоять.

– Это не может не пригодиться.

– Да. – Гарри глотнул пива. – Волшебники обходятся с ними как с вредителями, но на деле нам есть чему у них поучиться.

– Драко, а чем занимаешься ты? – спросил Блейз.

Малфой положил вилку и отставил тарелку в сторону.

– Пополняю ряды. Работаю с великанами и оборотнями. – Он поморщился. – У меня же связи.

Подразумевал он, разумеется, что великаны и некоторые стаи оборотней выступили на стороне Вольдеморта.

– Но ведь это существа. – Блейз нахмурил лоб и спросил Гермиону: – Разве заповедник не для тварей?

– Да, – сказал Малфой, – но мы пытаемся наладить отношения между тварями и существами. И потом, существ тоже продолжают угнетать. Взять хотя бы домовиков. – Он посмотрел на Гермиону и снова потупил глаза в тарелку.

– Я бы хотела, чтобы домовики основали город, – сказала Гермиона. – Драко считает, что освободить их всех будет жестоко, но эльфы, которых уже освободили, – они же не знают другой жизни, кроме службы у людей, и возвращаются, потому что больше им ничего не остается. Было бы потрясающе, если бы они построили собственный город, шили себе одежду…

– И все это, – покачал головой Блейз, – в свободное время. Что уже потрясающе.

– Ну. – Гермиона опять покраснела. – Я и так работаю в некоммерческих организациях.

– Аж в шести, – добавил Малфой.

– Но помощь нам никогда не помешает. – Гермиона с энтузиазмом взглянула на Блейза. – Ты бы мог пойти к нам волонтером.

Малфой фыркнул.

– А предполагает ли это работу? – спросил Блейз.

– Еще бы. – Гермиона расплылась в улыбке. – Можешь преподавать и пополнять ряды, как Драко, и Гарри, и Рон… – Замявшись, она заправила за ухо локон. – Он занимался расчетами и планировкой здания. Вообще-то, это он выбрал место. А еще можно убираться, пополнять запасы, и… Наверное, твое место в связях с общественностью...

– Я никогда не вызываюсь, если нужно работать. – Блейз мягко улыбнулся.

– Но… – Гермиона растерялась. – В этом суть волонтерства.

– Поэтому, – Блейз улыбнулся еще мягче и немного виновато, – я никогда не вызываюсь волонтером.

– Но… – Гермиона снова замялась, сдвинув брови. – Ты же состоишь в Попечительском совете Хогвартса.

– Ты не говорил, – удивился Гарри. Просто Блейз был для этого совсем молод.

– Я не вызывался, – ответил Блейз. – Меня назначили.

– Но тебе же не платят. – Гермиона все еще хмурила лоб.

– Да, но зато я выгляжу солидно.

– Но…

– Не хочу тебя расстраивать, Гермиона, – тихо возразил Блейз. – Но я делаю все в моих силах, чтобы не приносить ровно никакой пользы.

– Ничего подобного, – закатил глаза Малфой. – Ты просто лентяй. – Он повернулся к Блейзу. – Только я никак не пойму почему, ведь приложи ты хоть немного усилий, мог бы столько...

– Драко, – остановил его Блейз.

Нахмурившись, Малфой опять уставился в тарелку.

Похоже, этот спор они вели уже не раз, но сегодня ему было не суждено состояться. Блейз вздохнул.

– Что ж, прекрасное начинание, – сказал он Гермионе. – Ты весьма выдающаяся ведьма. Я полагаю, вы с мистером Уизли еще вместе?

– Мы… – начала Гермиона и примолкла.

– Я учу Рона играть в го, – нарушил тишину Малфой. Говорил он ровно, от недавнего раздражения не осталось и следа.

Наверное, он держался ради Гермионы.

– Да что ты? – Блейз не смотрел в сторону Гермионы, так что она могла мрачно изучать тарелку Малфоя в свое удовольствие. – Ну конечно, это игра для Уизли. В го важна стратегия.

– Ты играешь? – удивился Гарри.

– Блейз меня и научил, – ответил Малфой.

– Ты был прекрасным учеником, – улыбнулся Блейз.

– Да. – Малфой нахмурился. – Что говорить. Это было давно.

– Я все хочу научиться, – сказал Гарри, потому что Малфой неловко заерзал на месте, хотя в тарелку больше не смотрел. Он смотрел на Блейза. – Мне интересно.

– Могу тебя научить, – отозвался Блейз.

– Правда? – По неясной причине Гарри не мог перестать смотреть в сторону Малфоя, но по другой причине – а может, и по той же самой – выше тарелки глаза поднять не мог.

Похоже, никто был не в силах оторваться от тарелки с несчастной растерзанной капустой.

– Ну да, – наконец ответил Гарри. – Было бы здорово.

– Отлично. Непременно встретимся на гёкуро. Я знаю превосходное местечко, у них как раз всегда припасена доска для го.

– Я не знаю, что такое гёкуро, – сказал Гарри и опять чуть не посмотрел в тарелку Малфоя.

– Зеленый чай, – сочувственно ответил тот.

Тогда Гарри все-таки взглянул на него, а Малфой взглянул в ответ. Его серые глаза были совсем прозрачные. Длинный прямой нос выдавался даже немного чересчур, а у рта залегла морщина.

До Блейза ему было далеко.

– Ясно, – выдавил Гарри, опустив взгляд в кружку.

– Уверен, тебе понравится, – подбодрил Блейз. – У него такой изысканный вкус.

– Ладно.

– Уже видела заявление Вонг по поводу более строгого приговора для Яксли? – как ни в чем не бывало спросил Гермиону Малфой.

– Да, – ответила та.

– Тебе оно не кажется, – Малфой глотнул газировки, – немного жестким?

Гермиона недоуменно посмотрела на него.

– Яксли был пожирателем.

– Я в курсе.

– Я имею в виду, он… участвовал в обеих войнах. – Гермиона накручивала на палец прядь волос. – По-твоему, он не заслуживает полного срока?

– Я говорю не об этом, – покачал головой Малфой. – Срок нормальный. Не хочу, чтобы кто-то из нас… из них легко отделался. Я говорю про ее тон.

Наклонившись к Гарри, Блейз сказал:

– Запахло политикой.

– Ты прямо как Панси и Рон, – сказал Гарри. – Да и все остальные, вообще-то. Никто не любит политику.

– А ты любишь.

– О нет, – успокоил Гарри. – Я ее ненавижу.

– По тебе и не скажешь.

– Панси сказала то же самое, – рассмеялся Гарри. Он взглянул на Гермиону и Малфоя: эти двое, как всегда, погрузились в беседу. – Может, «ненавижу» не то слово. Просто не понимаю, как она работает. Я могу помочь в заповеднике, поймать злых волшебников, научить защитной магии. Это у меня получается.

– Ты себя недооцениваешь. – Блейз бросил апельсиновую дольку в остатки коктейля.

– Да ладно.

– Нет, правда, – сказал Блейз. – Драко считает, ты должен состоять в Визенгамоте.

Гарри непонимающе смотрел на него.

– Гермиона.

– Нет, так говорит Драко. Мы с Гермионой ни разу не говорили после Хогвартса. – Блейз допил коктейль. – Хотя и это неверно. В Хогвартсе мы с ней тоже никогда не общались.

– Да нет же, – покачал головой Гарри, – Драко говорит, что Гермиона должна быть в Визенгамоте. Не я.

– Нет. – Блейз сдвинул бокал. – Он считает, что Гермиона должна быть Министром. Ты – Верховным магом Визенгамота, мистер Уизли – главой авроров, а я должен управлять Департаментом международного магического сотрудничества. Таким он видит будущее. Через два десятка лет, по его словам.

– Да… амбициозно.

– Он всегда был амбициозен, – заметил Блейз. – Как и я, правда совсем в другой стезе. Наш Драко полон высоких помыслов.

– А он кем будет?

– Не понял, – приподнял бровь Блейз.

– Ты сказал, Гермиона у него будет Министром и так далее. А кем себя видит Малфой?

Во взгляде Блейза была неприкрытая жалость.

– А он вечно будет нести вину за свои проступки.

– Так нечестно. – Гарри стало дурно.

– А когда Драко был честен?

– В смысле… – Гарри сглотнул комок. – Так неправильно.

– А когда Драко был прав? – Взгляд Блейза стал еще более жалостлив.

– Кучу раз, – процедил Гарри.

– Прошу прощения, Гарри, – тихо ответил Блейз. – Я вовсе не хотел обидеть.

– Да знаю. – Блейз никогда не хотел обидеть. Гарри обреченно опустил плечи. – Просто…

«Просто хочу, чтобы мир был лучше», – хотел сказать он, но промолчал. И взглянул на Драко Малфоя.

Блейз долго смотрел на Гарри, приняв задумчивый вид.

– На днях я столкнулся с мисс Джиневрой Уизли, – сказал он довольно загадочно.

Гарри тут же оторвал взгляд от своего зрелища.

– Где?

– На благотворительном вечере. Присутствовало несколько звезд квиддича.

– Джинни не сидит на крючке, – нахмурился Гарри. Он еще не до конца оттаял.

– О чем ты? – Блейз опять приподнял бровь.

– У нее нет крючка. Она не болтается в воде, и она не рыба. И не растение.

– Прекрасная новость, – с иронией улыбнулся Блейз. – Могу говорить что угодно, но я все-таки предпочитаю приматов.

– Она женщина.

– По-моему, я слышал, как она рычала. – Губы Блейза дрогнули.

– Просто учти. Обидишь ее, – Гарри сделал глоток пива, – я тебя прикончу.

– Как неприятно.

– Ага, – почему-то ухмыльнулся Гарри.

Склонив голову, Блейз сначала молча рассматривал его, а затем сказал:

– Мне кое-что не совсем понятно. Не пояснишь?

– Валяй.

Блейз сжал губы и снова молча разглядывал его, после чего спросил:

– С чего ты взял, что я могу претендовать на симпатию мисс Уизли?

– А я этого и не говорил, – пожал плечами Гарри. – Я сказал только, чтобы ты хорошо себя вел.

Блейз открыл было рот, да так и замер. Гарри впервые видел его в таком замешательстве.

И ему это страшно понравилось.

– Ты слов на ветер не бросаешь, – сказал Блейз.

– Когда речь о Джинни – не бросаю. – Гарри осушил кружку. – Только ей не говори, а то она меня прибьет.

– О, это было бы весьма неблагородно.

– Ага, – хитро улыбнулся Гарри. – Джинни иногда ведет себя совсем неблагородно.

– Не хочешь рассказать поподробнее? – растянул в ухмылке рот Блейз.

– Тебе бы понравилось, – Гарри улыбнулся еще нахальней.

– Не сомневаюсь, – еще шире ухмыльнулся Блейз.

– Что понравилось? – спросила Гермиона, и все ужимки тут же прекратились.

На самом деле Гермиона и Малфой молчали до этого уже несколько секунд, причем последний снова уставился в тарелку. Гарри начал подозревать, что Малфой вовсе не так горячо любил брюссельскую капусту, как утверждал.

– Я бы хотел узнать, как тебе удается сочетать красоту и изящество со столь глубокой мудростью и эрудицией, – без запинки ответил Блейз. – Мне одновременно поддаются только три качества, одно всегда ускользает.

– Вы не об этом говорили, – покраснела Гермиона.

– И приходится чем-то жертвовать, – продолжал Блейз. – Обычно я склоняюсь к наименее привлекательному.

– Но мудрость привлекательна, – ответила Гермиона.

– Как мудро, – улыбнулся Блейз. – Я бы не додумался.

– Панси права, – рассмеялся Гарри. – Ты мерзавец.

– Кто-нибудь хочет заказать еще? – Малфой поднялся. У него был какой-то замученный вид. – Я в бар.

– Я с тобой. – Гарри начал подниматься, но Блейз тронул его за руку.

– Позволь я схожу, – сказал он и взглянул на Малфоя.

Посмотрев как бы сквозь них, Малфой развернулся и ушел.

– Я переживаю за него, – сказала Гермиона, провожая их взглядом.

– За Малфоя?

Гермиона кивнула и опять заправила волосы за ухо.

– Он до сих пор не помирился с Панси, и все из-за меня.

Гарри бросил взгляд в сторону бара.

– По-моему, у них и без того не все спокойно.

– Наверное, – сказала Гермиона. – Просто я… Я и не думала, что мы сможем общаться. Я с ним. И Рон. И ты. И ты с Блейзом. И… Панси.

– Слизеринцы и гриффиндорцы, – подсказал Гарри.

– Ну да, – кивнула Гермиона, – так подумать, это ребячество какое-то. Мы же больше не в Хогвартсе, верно? И про все это нужно забыть. Хочется забыть.

– Да мы и забыли, – сказал Гарри.

– Но иногда все опять всплывает.

Гарри покачал головой.

– Все в наших руках. Ты сама всегда так говоришь.

Гермиона посмотрела на него, печально раскрыв глаза.

– Я только и умею говорить. А вот дела – это по твоей части.

Гарри приобнял Гермиону, мягко убрав волосы с ее плеча. Он понял, что, хотя говорила о Малфое, она в то же время думала и о Роне.

Ей в последнее время приходилось непросто.

– А по-моему, ты отлично справляешься, – сказал Гарри.

– Ох, Гарри, – улыбнулась Гермиона. – По-моему, ты тоже.

* * *

**23 сентября 2004 года**

– Какая неожиданная встреча, – сказал Малфой, заходя в лифт.

– Привет, Малфой, – ответил Гарри.

– Без конца на тебя натыкаюсь. Ты меня преследуешь?

– А ты как хочешь? – приподнял брови Гарри.

– По-моему, с тебя уже хватит.

Гарри пригляделся к нему, но никаких следов обиды за шестой курс не нашел. Проглядывала только легкая беззлобная насмешка, которая поначалу сопровождала все их встречи, а теперь появлялась лишь изредка. Гарри снова уставился на створки лифта.

– Тебе же нравилось.

– Отнюдь. – Лифт звякнул, и Малфой вышел, высоко задрав нос. – Это ты не мог устоять.

– Да я просто пытался выяснить, зачем ты так волосы прилизываешь, – ответил Гарри, выходя следом.

– Я был щепетильным ребенком. – Малфой задрал нос еще выше.

– В смысле капризным.

– Как ты смеешь говорить что-то о моей прическе?

Остановившись возле фонтана Волшебного братства, Гарри фыркнул.

– Подумаешь, не так щепетильно причесывался. И потом. – Он смерил взглядом Малфоя: волосы ниспадали на лоб. – Теперь ты совсем не щепетильный.

Тут глаза Малфоя потемнели, а пальцы крепко сжали ремень портфеля.

– А вот и щепетильный, – ответил он.

– Я позвал Невилла. – Гарри направился к каминам, но остановился, потому что Малфой за ним не пошел. Он обернулся: Малфой как-то резко побледнел.

– Лонгботтома?

– Ты же его помнишь? – улыбнулся Гарри.

Малфой закусил в задумчивости щеку.

– Я кое-что забыл. – Он повернулся обратно к лифту, но медлил.

– Что? – подошел к нему Гарри. Малфой взглянул на него.

– Н-надо отправить сову.

Он направился к лифту, но Гарри пошел следом.

– Эй, погоди. – Малфоя нехотя замер, и Гарри спросил: – В чем дело?

– Ни в чем. Мне… – Малфой снова бросил на него взгляд. Костяшки пальцев, которыми он сжимал ремень, побелели. – Мне надо отправить сову.

Гарри подошел ближе.

– В чем дело?

Щеки Малфоя стали пунцовыми. Он поднял глаза на Гарри.

– Говорю же, ни в чем.

– Можешь рассказать.

– Черта с два! – закричал Малфой, и тут же стушевался. – Я… спешу.

Резко развернувшись, он опять пошел к лифту, как вдруг, пройдя полпути, остановился посреди атриума. Но не повернулся.

Малфой, худой и высокий, напряженно замер, напоминая длинную упруго натянутую струну. За нее кто-то дернул, и теперь ей нужно было переждать дрожь.

Гарри подошел к нему.

– Ты не обязан говорить, – произнес Гарри на случай, если это он виноват, – но я готов выслушать.

– Сегодня должен быть Грег, – почти сразу ответил Малфой. Но так и не повернулся. – Надо предупредить его, чтобы не приходил.

Гарри рассмотрел его: волевая линия подбородка, пальцы вцепились в ремень сумки, как в спасательный круг.

– А почему ему нельзя прийти? – спросил Гарри, потому что Малфой так и не ушел.

– Тебя не было. – Малфой медленно повернулся. – На седьмом курсе.

 «Был немного занят спасением мира», – чуть не съязвил Гарри.

– Лонгботтом и Грег, – Малфой убрал с лица волосы, – им лучше не встречаться.

– Почему? – снова спросил Гарри.

– Грег использовал на Лонгботтоме пыточное заклятие.

– А-а, – только и ответить Гарри.

– И не раз, – добавил Малфой.

– А-а, – сказал Гарри снова, потому что больше в голову ничего не приходило.

– Я… схожу отправлю сову. – И Малфой опять было пошел.

– Погоди, – сказал Гарри.

Малфой снова повернулся спиной, но остановился.

– Ты не видел.

– Ты же не знаешь, что я хочу сказать.

– Поттер. – Тут Малфой развернулся, с самым несчастным выражением на лице. – Да что тут скажешь?

Гарри снова рассмотрел Малфоя. С возрастом в блестящих белых волосах появились мутно-серые пряди, на длинных худых руках проступали кости. И все же Гарри не встречал никого привлекательнее. Включая Блейза Забини.

– Ты хотел наслать пыточное заклятие на меня, – сказал Гарри.

Малфой побелел как бумага.

Рядом шумел фонтан Волшебного братства. Слышно было, как падает в чашу вода.

– Но я не смог, – еле слышно выдавил Малфой.

– Нет, – сказал Гарри. – Зато я тебя исполосовал как следует.

– Не то же самое. – Малфой отвернулся.

– Кровь была повсюду. Я никогда столько не видел. На моих глазах люди умирали, на моих глазах убивали. Но столько крови я никогда не видел. – Гарри подошел ближе. – Я помню ее запах.

Малфой попятился.

– Это не то же самое.

– Да почему же? – Гарри поправил очки. – Скажи, почему не то же самое.

– Лонгботтом ничего не делал, – сказал Малфой. – Грег поступил так…

– Потому что его доставали, – сказал Гарри. – За то, что он толстый, избалованный и тупой.

– Это его не…

– Нет. – Гарри снова приблизился. – И ничем не оправдать то, что я сделал с тобой.

– Лонгботтом ничего не делал, – упрямо повторил Малфой, покачав головой. – Мне лучше знать, каково приходилось Грегу, так что… Но Лонгботтом ничего не делал. – Он поднял глаза. – Вернее, Лонгботтом чего только не делал. Отбывал наказание за младших, защищал других. Никого не давал в обиду и не сдавался. Он всегда поступал правильно. И не заслужил того, как я… как мы с ним обращались. Совсем не заслужил.

Гарри долго смотрел на него.

– Малфой, - наконец сказал он тихо, – а ты, выходит, заслужил?

Малфой отвернулся – вот и ответ.

Гарри хотелось дотронуться до него, но он не знал, как. Взять Малфоя за руку – но они не настолько близки; потрепать за плечо – слишком обыденно. Он подумал о локтях Малфоя – о них он, вообще-то, часто думал. Странно, но он их никогда не видел, потому что Малфой носил одежду с длинными рукавами и только раз засучил один рукав.

Но на самом деле Гарри хотел коснуться его лица. Обнять за щеку, легко коснуться волос, провести пальцем по губам – и вразумить.

– Никто этого не заслуживает. – Сжав кулаки, Гарри запустил их в карманы. – Люди заслуживают суда и приговора. Они могут заслужить заключение, может, даже Поцелуй, кто знает. Но никто не заслуживает, чтобы их так калечили. Никто, Малфой. Какой бы ни был повод.

– Самозащита.

– По-твоему, я защищался?

Малфой снова отвел глаза.

– Нет.

– Когда защищаешься, можно обездвижить. Оглушить там, обезоружить. А не то, что я сделал. Я хотел тебя проучить.

– Я был пожирателем, – сказал Малфой. – У меня метка, Поттер.

– Ну нет. – Гарри разозлился. – Услышь меня хоть раз. Это я сглупил. Я жестоко с тобой обошелся. Я не хотел тебя калечить, но облажался. В тот раз ты был не виноват. Ты этого не заслужил.

– А что я заслужил? – Малфой тоже разозлился. – Думаешь, раз мы славно проводим время в пабе, значит, все отлично? Вот так просто? – Он снова смахнул волосы. – Как же. Я чуть не убил Рона!

– Нечаянно.

– Потому что пытался убить другого человека! Я планировал убийство, Поттер, вот и все. – Малфоя едва не трясло. – Ну и что я заслужил?

Шум капель в фонтане звучал совсем как дождь.

– Второй шанс, – ответил Гарри.

– Не пройдет, – покачал головой Малфой. – Тебя не было на седьмом курсе.

Гарри подумал хорошенько и решил рискнуть.

– Помнишь, я волновался, что вы с Роном не поладите?

– Не то же самое.

– Да, ты уже говорил, – сказал Гарри, – но на самом деле разницы нет.

– Есть. Рон твой друг. А я за Грега отвечаю.

Гарри снова ужасно захотелось коснуться Малфоя, однако тот ничем не заслужил этот порыв. Заслужить подобные чувства вообще нельзя, но, очевидно, для Малфоя это было за гранью понимания.

– Малфой, – сказал Гарри, – ты не отвечаешь ни за кого, кроме себя.

Малфой снова отвел глаза, и Гарри вспомнил, как он вцепился в Грега, когда повздорил с Гермионой. Не похоже было, что он за кого-то отвечает. Скорее, Грег был для него опорой, присутствие друга само по себе придавало Малфою сил. Как будто Малфой, не глядя, точно знал, что Грег рядом, что будет рядом всегда.

Тогда Гарри не придал этому значения, но теперь решил иначе.

– Ты всегда думаешь, что все образуется, – сказал Малфой.

– Да нет, вообще-то, – нахмурился Гарри.

– Вот как у тебя все выходит. – Малфой закусил щеку. – Ты… бросаешься в омут, потому что думаешь, что все получится, и к черту неудачи.

– Да я просто редко думаю, – пожал плечами Гарри.

Малфой молчал.

– Эй, забавно ведь. Я пошутил. Можешь посмеяться, я не против.

– Я думаю, – сказал Малфой, сдвинув брови.

– Не перетрудись.

– Лучше все-таки отправить сову.

– А как же Невилл? – сказал Гарри. – Он знает, что ты придешь. И согласился. Ты сам сказал, он хороший парень...

– Ты упрощаешь.

– Да ладно. Прошу, – сказал Гарри, – доверься мне.

Малфой с досадой закатил глаза.

– Доверие тут совсем ни при чем, Поттер.

– Нет, при чем. Положись на меня. – Гарри подошел ближе. – Поверь, что получится.

Малфой медлил с ответом.

Гарри протянул руку.

– Хотя бы напиши Лонгботтому, – сказал Малфой, отпрянув.

Гарри поправил очки.

– Предупреди его, – сказал Малфой. – Пусть сам решает. – И поскольку Гарри не сдвинулся с места, добавил: – Пожалуйста.

– Ладно.

Малфой бросил взгляд в сторону каминов.

– Мне нужно… поговорить с Грегом. Увидимся в пабе.

– Ладно, – повторил Гарри и пошел отправлять сову.

*

Малфой, Грег и Гермиона уже сидели в пабе, когда пришел Гарри, но Невилла еще не было. А появившись, он сходу начал здороваться:

– Привет, Гарри, Гермиона. – И повернувшись к Малфою, успел произнести: – Мал... – Как вдруг увидел Грега и остолбенел. – ...фой.

Малфой тут же вскочил со стула – как если бы подошла Гермиона, Луна или любая другая девушка, кроме Панси, – только совсем неуклюже. Он нервно сглотнул.

– Лонгботтом. – Он широко раскрыл глаза, как будто оторопел.

– Ага, – отозвался Невилл, не отрывая глаз от Грега.

– Здорово, Лонгботтом. – Грег бросил на него взгляд и принялся за жареный лук на тарелке у Малфоя.

– Гойл, – произнес Невилл и на этом умолк.

Гарри пригласил его случайно. Невилл все спрашивал, как там Малфой и остальные: он знал, с кем Гарри, Рон и Гермиона ходят в паб. Он был рад, что Малфой пытается исправиться и Гарри смог его простить.

Гарри хотел поправить его, ведь все получилось совсем не так, но, наверное, так это выглядело со стороны. Может, Малфой и сам так думал. А Гарри это даже в голову не приходило.

Он-то считал, что они просто ходят в паб и все. И Невилла он позвал, чтобы показать: не осталось никаких гриффиндорцев и слизеринцев, как и сказала Гермиона.

Остались обычные люди.

Невилл согласился не сразу. Сомневался вначале, сказал, что в школе Малфой его допекал, но сказал шутливо и немного с сожалением. Гарри пообещал, что теперь все будет по-другому, и Невилл согласился.

Тогда он не знал, что придет Грег.

– Не получил сову, – догадался Гарри.

Невилл тупо смотрел на Грега, уплетавшего малфоевский лук.

– Что? – встрепенулся он, не сразу оторвав взгляд.

– Сову. – Гарри посмотрел на Малфоя. Тот, как иногда случалось, завис у стола. – Прости, – сказал он Невиллу. – Я написал, что придет Грег. Но, видимо, она тебя не застала.

– Я был в Девоне, в пещере, – ответил Невилл отрешенно. – Там лишайник.

– Прости, – повторил Гарри. – А ты… может, присядешь?

Невилл обвел глазами сидевших, особо задержавшись на Греге.

Тем временем Малфой, видимо, мужественно сдерживался, чтобы не выдвинуть Невиллу стул.

Внезапно Невилл сам его выдвинул и сел. За ним сел Малфой. А Грег продолжал есть лук.

– Некоторые виды лишайника обладают удивительными волшебными свойствами, – попыталась разрядить обстановку Гермиона. – У нас с Драко недавно был интересный разговор о цианобактериях.

Невилл взглянул на нее, а потом искоса посмотрел на Малфоя.

– Правда?

– Это такие бактерии, – ответил Малфой и прикусил губу.

– Цианобактерии – это бактерии. – Невилл, конечно, не ехидничал, вид у него был все такой же отрешенный. И вряд ли он хотел уколоть. Просто слова прозвучали немного язвительно, потому что произнес их Невилл, а он никогда не язвил. – Потрясающе.

– Да, – ответил Малфой.

– Я люблю съедобные растения, – сказал Грег и вывалил себе на тарелку остатки лука. – Только не овощи. Их я не люблю.

– Лук овощ, – вставила Гермиона. Упорства ей было не занимать. – Его ты любишь.

– Не тупи, – ответил Грег. – Лук не овощ.

– А что за лишайник? – спросил Малфой.

– Ризокарпон географический. – Невилл посмотрел не на него, а на Грега.

– Он довольно распространен, – сказала Гермиона.

– Но этот образует настоящую карту, – ответил ей Невилл. – В Чадлейской пещере. Нам кажется, его можно использовать в путеводных зельях или… заклинаниях. – Тут его взгляд начал блуждать, пока снова не остановился на Греге.

– Лонгботтом, – позвал Малфой.

– Что? – раздраженно отозвался тот.

– Его можно было бы носить его в мешочке, – кротко ответил Малфой. – Лишайник.

– Да. – Невилл явно постарался ответить сдержаннее. – Хорошая идея. Знаешь... Есть талисманы влюбленных, которые всегда приводят к тому, кого ищешь.

– Или можно использовать его в компасах, – осторожно предложил Малфой.

– А есть лишайник можно? – спросил Грег с куском лука в руке.

– Я не могу. – Невилл резко отодвинул стул – все вздрогнули от скрежета ножек по полу. – Гарри, Гермиона, простите. Прости, Малфой.

– Слушай, – сказал Грег, – я же только спросил: «А есть лишайник можно?»

– Ну да, – ответил Невилл. – И ты меня прости.

– Постой, Невилл. – Гарри ухватил его за руку.

– Что, нельзя есть лишайник? – спросил Грег.

– Нет, – успокоила Гермиона, – это принято во многих культурах.

– Гарри, – сказал Невилл, – пусти.

– Но…

Невилл вывернулся и устремился на выход.

– Погоди! – Гарри встал следом, но тут перед ним вырос Малфой.

– Не надо, – сказал он.

– Но…

– Говорил же, ты не знаешь, за что берешься.

Грег начал кипятиться.

– Я же ни слова не сказал ни о бабке его, ни о жабе несчастной, ни о чем. Драко обещал, если я не буду…

– Просто Невилл расстроился, – сказала Гермиона.

– Но Драко обещал…

– Мы застали его врасплох, только и всего, – сказал Гарри. Невилл был уже у двери. – Я с ним поговорю.

Малфой снова перегородил ему путь.

– Поттер…

– Просто он не получил сову. Мы все уладим.

– Я пойду, – заявил Малфой.

Гермиона успокаивающе гладила Грега по руке, но тут подняла глаза.

– Драко, может, не стоит?

– Он обещал, что никто не рассердится, – встрял Грег.

– Нет. – Малфой посмотрел на Грега, который казался особенно жирным, тупым и злым. – Я виноват. Я разберусь.

– Ты не виноват… – сказал Гарри.

– Даже не начинай, Поттер, – отрезал Малфой. Развернувшись на месте, он отправился за Невиллом.

Гарри хотел пойти следом.

– Ох, Гарри, – позвала Гермиона, – не надо.

– Я только поговорю.

Гермиона заправила волосы за ухо.

– Драко хочет попросить прощения.

– Я же говорил о несчастных растениях, – сказал Грег. – И что ему не понравилось?

Гарри умоляюще посмотрел на Гермиону.

– Я попросил, чтобы он на меня положился.

– Он сам хочет все исправить, – сказала Гермиона.

– Да он все сам-сам-сам! – вспылил с досады Гарри. Но, одернув себя, заговорил тише. – Но необязательно же все делать в одиночку.

– Гарри…

– Необязательно. – Гарри пошел к выходу.

– И чего все на меня обозлились? – донеслись до него слова Грега.

– Ну что ты, никто не злится. – Гермиона наверняка снова похлопала его по руке.

Время было уже позднее, но тишина на улицы еще не опустилась. В книжном горел свет, а в «Галантерее Горкина» еще вели бойкую торговлю. Из паба исходил приглушенный гомон, и через сводчатые окна падал желтый свет. Видимо, Малфой нагнал Невилла уже на самом краю тротуара. В масляном свете фонаря лицо Малфоя казалось особенно вытянутым и несчастным, даже нездоровым.

Гермиона говорила, что фонари поставили еще в девятнадцатом веке и волшебникам давно пора прекратить жечь масло.

Пусть покажут пример, повторяла она.

– Поттер сказал…

– Поттер, – перебил Невилл. – Ты даже по имени его не можешь назвать, Малфой!

– Гарри. – Малфой говорил так тихо, что Гарри еле разобрал. – Гарри думает, что у нас получится.

– Я знаю, что думает Гарри, – сказал Невилл. – И как думает. Если дело правое, значит, получится. Он всегда таким был.

– Нет, – ответил Малфой.

Единственный раз Гарри видел его таким, столь же уязвимым и чудовищно беззащитным, когда Малфой закатывал перед Гермионой рукав, чтобы показать, что не понаслышке знает об искуплении.

– Он думает, если дело правое, надо попытаться, – сказал Малфой.

– Понимаю, ты пытаешься, – ответил Невилл. – Знал бы ты, как это обнадеживает. Но честное слово! Я, по-твоему, не пытаюсь?

– Конечно, но прошу, пойми… – И тут Гарри понял, что происходит на его глазах: Драко Малфой умолял.

Гарри уже видел, как Малфой умоляет. Как он сжался перед Вольдемортом и упорно отказывался признать Гарри, глядя в его распухшее лицо.

Но такого Малфоя Гарри, пожалуй, еще не видел. Не видел – и ему показалось, что наблюдать преступно, бестактно по отношению к Малфою. Это был постыдный, грубый, злой поступок, но отвести глаза Гарри не мог.

– Грег всегда был…

– Я прекрасно знаю Грегори Гойла, – сказал Невилл, не без сочувствия.

Поборов себя, Гарри вышел на мостовую.

– Нет, не знаешь, – сказал он.

– Гарри. – Невилл обернулся.

– Не знаешь, – повторил Гарри. – Он не мог по-другому. Над ним всю жизнь издевались, и…

– Гарри, – снова отозвался Невилл, еле слышно. – Кому ты это рассказываешь.

«Над тобой никто не издевался», – хотел сказать Гарри, но, разумеется, это было не так.

Гарри вгляделся в Невилла. С возрастом он превратился в красавца: точеные брови, ровные плечи, копна волнистых золотистых волос, решительные полные губы, длинные ноги. Такой умный, храбрый; это с него надо было брать пример на войне, потому что Гарри терял терпение и кидался на журналистов, а Невилл всегда оставался добряком, если только не расправлялся с чудовищами. Невилл Лонгботтом был настоящим героем, но до последнего момента никто и не понимал, потому что он был пухлым, забывчивым недотепой, над которым все смеялись.

– Его можно простить, – выдавил Гарри.

– Гарри. – Невилл звучал совсем как Гермиона, когда не знала, как сообщить ему что-то печальное. – Я простил. Еще давно. Иначе я бы все равно не справился.

– Тогда почему…

– Это не так просто. – Невилл смотрел на него с огромным сожалением. – Знаю, ты хочешь, чтобы все было проще, но это невозможно.

Вдруг гомон из паба сделался громче, и все трое обернулись в сторону дверей, откуда как раз вышли Гермиона и Грег.

– Я не понимаю, – снова сказал Гарри. – Нам бы только…

– Тебе снятся кошмары? – спросил Невилл, не повышая голоса.

Гарри бросил взгляд на Малфоя, сиротливо поникшего в свете фонаря.

– Да, – ответил он.

– Люди тебя снятся?

Чаще всех Гарри снилась Джинни.

Начались эти кошмары еще на седьмом курсе и не оставляли его с тех пор. Совсем худо было, когда они встречались: Гарри никогда не удавалось спасти ее. Как он ни старался.

Но иногда ему снилась Гермиона, иногда Рон. Иногда он видел Луну, Люпина, Дамблдора. Не раз его посещал Снейп.

А в последнее время ему снился Малфой, огонь повсюду, падение за завесу.

– Мне снятся, – сказал Невилл, не дождавшись ответа. Он взглянул на Грега и снова на Гарри.

Задолго до Джинни Гарри неизменно снился Вольдеморт.

– Сейчас прошло, – сказал Невилл, – но долгие годы, каждый раз, когда Ханна звала меня, я думал, что ее пытают.

– Невилл….

Тот смущенно улыбнулся.

– Надо подождать, Гарри. Только и всего.

– До меня дошло, – встрял Грег. – Он меня в кошмарах видит. – Он поразмыслил над этим. – Вот круто!

– Простите, – сказал Невилл и с хлопком дезаппарировал.

Гарри уставился в точку, где тот только что стоял и, казалось, глядел туда целую вечность. Но глаза поднять не мог: его взгляд, точно магнитом, притягивал Драко Малфой.

В свете фонаря он казался бледным и жалким.

– Какие ужасные слова, – пожурила Гермиона.

– А что такого? – пожал плечами Грег. – Я мыслю позитивно.

Малфой обреченно опустил плечи.

– Но в кошмарах ничего хорошего нет, – продолжала Гермиона.

– Да конечно. – Грег надменно посмотрел на нее. - Ну, когда тебе снятся – нет, а если ты в чужом кошмаре, значит, важная шишка.

– Ох, Грег. Как ты можешь такое говорить?

– Так это ж правда, – сердито ответил Грег. Он недовольно воззрился на Гермиону, затем на Гарри и, наконец, на Малфоя. От этого, видимо, он разозлился сильнее, и сказал Гермионе: – Я не виноват, если Лонгжопа такая тряпка.  

Гарри окатило волной злости, которая опасно напоминала гнев.

– Не зови его так.

– Эй, – насупился Грег и сделал шаг вперед. – Ты мне не указывай.

– А ты только Малфоя слушаешься?

Грег подошел ближе.

– Я не слушаюсь Малфоя. Я никого не слушаюсь!

– Может, пора начать, – процедил Гарри.

– Я за себя сам могу решить, – набычился Грег.

– А по-моему, не можешь, раз ведешь себя как дебил.

– Тронь хоть волос на его голове…

– Ох, Драко, нет! – воскликнула Гермиона.

– …Я выколю тебе глаза и вместо них яйца вставлю. – Малфой не приблизился ни на шаг и голоса не повышал, но Гарри услышал каждое слово. Голос рассек ночной воздух, как холодный нож.

Малфой держал наготове палочку.

Только тут Гарри заметил, что успел подойти к Грегу. И отступил.

– Малфой, я…

– Что? – спросил Малфой с ледяным спокойствием.

– Я и не собирался трогать волосы Грега, – сказал Гарри. – Ни на голове, нигде. Ты же знаешь.

– Правда? Откуда же мне знать? – Малфой склонил голову набок. – Потому что могу тебе доверять?

Это Гарри ему сказал там, в атриуме. Надоумил Малфоя, заартачился, отказался слушать. Хотелось попросить его...

– Остынь, – сказал Гарри. – Ты его вообще слышал?

– Слышал. Грег может говорить, что хочет.

– То-то же, – вставил Грег.

Гарри подошел к Малфою.

– Драко…

– Малфой, – отрезал тот. Гарри отшатнулся, будто получил пощечину.

Спрятав палочку, Малфой подошел к Грегу и взял под руку.

– Пошли.

– А с его яйцами ты не сделаешь, что обещал? – Грег казался разочарованным.

Малфой на это немного улыбнулся.

– Разве я когда-нибудь делаю с чужими яйцами то, что обещаю, Грег?

– Не знаю, – ответил Грег, – ты же у нас педик.

– Драко, подожди, – позвала Гермиона.

– Грейнджер, – сказал Малфой, – хоть раз не лезь не в свое дело.

Гермиона прикусила губу, издав жалкий звук, и ее глаза заблестели от слез.

– Не вешай нос, – добавил он, – Поттер утверждает, что все будет хорошо.

– Не тяни меня, – потребовал Грег, потому что Малфой потянул его за собой:

– Пойдем уже.

Малфой обхватил Грега, бросил взгляд на Гарри и дезаппарировал.

– Ну вот, – подумал Гарри вслух. – Все прошло отлично.


	6. Глава шестая

**30 сентября 2004 года**

Когда Гарри встречал Малфоя в министерстве, тот отводил глаза.

Несколько раз Гарри специально спускался к нему в отдел в надежде поймать перед уходом, но на рабочем месте его уже не было.

На лифте Гарри ездил один.

*

Вечером, неделю спустя после происшествия с Невиллом и Грегом, в паб пришли только Блейз и Панси.

– Давно не заходила, – обратился к ней Гарри.

– Меня не звали, – ответила Панси.

– Неправда.

– Ты не в счет. – Лицо Панси выражало скуку.

– Почему это? – Наверное, Гарри должен был оскорбиться, но не мог – это же Панси. Она говорила не всерьез, хотя и нарочно подбирала обидные слова.

– Панси не любит суету, – ответил Блейз.

– То есть Гермиону.

– То есть всех, кроме тебя, – ответила Панси, сделав глоток «Кровавой феи».

Гарри хотел спросить про Малфоя, но не нашел в себе сил.

– Здравствуйте, – раздался голос Луны.

– Луна. – Блейз поднялся. – Как я рад тебя видеть.

Луна подала руку, и он ее поцеловал, как будто это было для них делом привычным и в порядке вещей. Видимо, так оно и было. Блейз выдвинул ей стул, она села.

– Драко сказал, вы бываете здесь по четвергам, – объяснила Луна. – Он посоветовал заглянуть.

– Здравствуй, Луна, – сказала Панси.

– Привет, Панси. Привет, Гарри. – Луна огляделась. – А где же Драко?

– Забился в какой-нибудь угол, – ответила Панси.

– Не люблю, когда он так делает. – Луна взяла коктейльное меню из стопки, лежавшей на столе.

Гарри прочистил горло.

– И часто он… часто Малфой забивается в угол?

– Только когда уверен, что наступил конец света, – ответила Панси. – Что в Хогвартсе случалось каждый месяц.

– С тех пор мрачности в нем поубавилось, – сказал Блейз, – но только самую малость.

– Возьму-ка я шпинат, – заявила Луна, отложив меню.

Блейз тут же поднялся.

– Я закажу. Будут ли еще пожелания?

Когда он отправился за напитками и шпинатом, Панси спросила:

– Как Хорхе?

– Все спрашивают, – сказала Луна. – Он остался в прошлом.

– Ах. – Панси сделала глоток. – И кто же у нас теперь?

– Его зовут Свен, – ответила Луна. – В нем два метра роста.

– А почему Малфой забился в угол? – не удержался Гарри.

Панси обратилась к нему, не моргая:

– Я думала, ты его туда загнал.

– А он… – Гарри замялся, но попытался снова: – Ему станет лучше?

– Драко любит изображать страдалицу, – сказала Панси.

– А как ты загнал Драко в угол? – Луна смотрела с любопытством.

– Я… – В горле у Гарри застрял комок. – Я назвал Грега дебилом.

– Все ясно. – Панси прикончила остатки коктейля.

– О-о, – сказала Луна, – как жаль.

– Я пытался извиниться.

– Перед Грегом? – Луна не теряла участия.

– Перед обоими.

Гарри отправил Грегу сову, но ответа не получил. На работе Малфой даже не смотрел в его сторону, а значит, общаться тем более не жаждал. Гарри решил непременно поговорить с обоими, если ничего не изменится. Он мог бы, только не хотел навязываться, пока они не будут готовы.

Ведь из-за этого все и пошло наперекосяк.

– Драко не умеет принимать извинения, – заявила Панси.

– Почему? – Гарри с трудом сглотнул.

– Ему больше нравится валяться на кушетке, изображая обморок. – Панси мимолетно дернула плечом – считай, пожала плечами. – Лучше его не трогать, пока не одумается.

– А он… – Комок в горле никак не исчезал. – Он одумается?

– Должен, – сказала Панси. – Как и всегда. Куда он денется – страдающие героини без этого не могут.

– Малфой не героиня. – Гарри не мог не возразить.

– Драко был бы очень хорошеньким в женской роли, – мечтательно произнесла Луна.

– Особенно в корсете, – немного ухмыльнулась Панси.

На этом они помолчали, представляя Малфоя в женском образе.

– Чем занимаемся? – Блейз опустил на стол коктейль Панси и свой фигтини. – Шпинат на подходе, – сказал он, присаживаясь.

– Представляем Драко в корсете, – ответила Луна. – Благодарю.

– Превосходное занятие. Я и сам провел за ним немало упоительных часов. – Блейз улыбнулся. – К слову об этом, как поживает Хорхе?

– Хорхе в отставке. – Панси принялась за свежую «Фею». – Теперь у нас Свен.

– Знавал одного Свена. – Блейз тоже пригубил коктейля. – Наследника «Гоночных метел “Нимбус”».

– А-а. – Луна потянулась за бокалом Блейза, и он подвинул его навстречу. – Вот чем он занимается? Я даже не спрашивала.

– Значит, тот самый Свен. Как же тебе удалось его заарканить? У меня все руки не доходили.

– Э-э, – сказал Гарри. – Ты про рыбалку?

– Мы про секс, – озадаченно взглянула на него Луна.

Вернув себе коктейль, Блейз сделал глоток.

– Обожаю прямолинейных женщин.

– Мы же ни слова не сказали о рыбе, – продолжала недоумевать Луна.

– Верно, – сказал Гарри. – И потом, Блейз предпочитает приматов.

– Конечно, – сказала Луна. – Приматы прекрасно подходят для определенных занятий, но они не столь незаменимы, как считают некоторые. – Она спросила Блейза: – Ты все еще влюблен в Джинни?

Тот пришел в полное замешательство.

Это было так же восхитительно, как в прошлый раз, только в голове никак не укладывалось. Чтобы Блейз влюбился в Джинни – это звучало слишком уж абсурдно, но тут надо было разобраться, абсурдно это, потому что Блейз влюблен в нее или потому что Блейз слизеринец.

Все-таки первое, решил наконец Гарри. Союз Панси и Рона тоже выглядел абсурдно, но Гермиона, судя по всему, так не считала. А она была проницательная и ужасно умная, так что если даже она так не считала, то все возможно.

Не было ничего за рамками возможного, и перед Гарри вдруг забрезжил луч надежды.

Откуда он взялся и почему, Гарри не знал, но это его не так волновало, потому что этот самый лучик был ему очень необходим. В последнее время ему хотелось только махать кулаками, что ни к чему хорошему не приводило.

– Каверзный вопрос, моя дорогая, – в конце концов, мягко ответил Блейз. – Я отказываюсь отвечать на том основании, что ответ может подорвать все мои убеждения.

– Прости, – сказала Луна. – Я думала, ты знаешь.

– Блейз знает все, – вставила Панси, – кроме себя самого.

Блейз очень опечалился.

– А ведь я так стараюсь совсем ничего не знать.

– Позови ее на свидание, – сказал Гарри, – если она тебе нравится.

– Но как, Гарри? – Блейз опечалился еще больше. – Я презираю практический подход практически во всех его проявлениях.

– Тогда не повезло тебе, – пожал плечами Гарри.

– Везение, моя единственная добродетель, – вздохнул Блейз с видом глубочайшей скорби. – Что ж, придется наслаждаться удачами других. Свен – великолепный представитель приматов, – сказал он Луне.

– Мы встретились в банкетном зале, – ответила та.

– Обожаю банкетные залы, – сказал Блейз, – но только когда в них не проходят банкеты.

– Не знаю, был ли там банкет. Я читала лекцию о ерзолетучих запустимышах.

– Прекрасные животные, ерзолетучие запустимыши, – сказал Блейз.

– Они не существуют.

– Но они не существуют так прекрасно, – ничуть не смутился Блейз.

– Они вымерли полмиллиона лет назад, но в Арканзасе нашли ископаемые останки.

– Прекрасное место, Арканзас. Оно ведь существует?

Гарри наклонился через стол к Панси.

– С Малфоем все будет хорошо?

Блейз и Луна продолжали говорить о Свене и Арканзасе, а Панси ответила:

– Он не режет себе вены, если ты об этом. Только делает вид.

Когда Малфой упрашивал Невилла дать ему шанс, казалось, он и вены готов порезать, если это хоть как-то поможет.

– Он очень разочарован, – продолжала Панси.

– Я облажался. – В горле у Гарри опять возник комок.

– Да не в тебе, – закатила глаза Панси.

– В Греге? – Гарри отпрянул от растерянности. – Но…

– Включи голову. Разочарован он в себе.

– Да?

Панси помешала коктейль.

– Он угрожал учинить что-нибудь с твоими яйцами?

– Э-э. – Гарри немного смутился. – Да.

– Так я и думала. Подожди еще неделю.

– Обычно столько надо ждать? – нахмурился Гарри.

– Нет. – Панси изогнула бровь. – Месяцы идут, а он так и не простил меня за то, что я домогалась парня его ненаглядной подруженьки. А вот перед тобой он чувствует себя очень виноватым, ему стыдно. Он же тобой восхищается.

– Он… –Гарри снова с трудом сглотнул. – Правда?

– Только не надо прикидываться. – Панси взирала на него с каменным лицом. – Драко спрыгнет со скалы, если скажешь, что он может летать.

– Ты злишься, – к своему удивлению понял Гарри.

На лице у Панси царила скука.

– А что, не видно?

– Нет.

– Тогда, может, ты и насчет Драко не догадался, так что слушай внимательно. Не убеждай Драко сделать то, чего он сделать не может. Не давай обещаний, которые не сможешь сдержать. Не води за нос, потому что Драко поверит. Потому что это ты.

Гарри вдруг похолодел, прямо как выражение на лице Панси.

– Я не, – сказал он, – не водил его за нос.

– Водил. И Гермиона. Даже Рональд водил его за нос, хоть и чудовищно неумело. И если кто-нибудь все испортит, я раздавлю вас, ничтожеств, как муравьев.

– Ты еще злишься? – Гарри поправил очки. – Как-то незаметно.

– Смешно.

– Я не собираюсь ничего портить.

– Как жаль. – Панси совсем заскучала. – Мысль раздавить тебя согревала мне душу.

– А вот это я сразу понял.

Панси некоторое время наблюдала за ним, чуть склонив голову. Наконец она пугающе медленно опустила и подняла веки. Покончив с этим, она помешала коктейль, уже с более человеческой скоростью.

– Я рассказывала, как за Драко по поместью гонялся павлин? – спросила она. Гарри покачал головой.

– Звучит многообещающе, или я не прав?

– Еще как прав, – сказала Панси и улыбнулась.

* * *

**5 октября 2004 года**

– Поттер.

– Малфой. – Гарри повернулся и так поспешно вскочил со стула, что чуть не упал.

Возможно, он потихоньку начал превращаться в Малфоя.

Просто вот Малфой, пришел к нему, хотя неделя, которую советовала подождать Панси, еще не прошла. Прошло только пять дней.

Пока Гарри подыскивал слова, Малфой сказал, отведя глаза:

– Можно с тобой поговорить… в другом месте?

– Конечно, – сказал Гарри. – Можно в… – Было около пяти, кухня могла быть занята. – Можно пойти в архив.

– Хорошо, – согласился Малфой.

Гарри вышел из кабинки, Малфой последовал за ним. Надо было пройти по коридору, мимо офиса Робардса, зала совещаний и повернуть за угол. Малфой не раскрывал рта. Даже поравняться не хотел – все время держался за спиной, так что Гарри без конца хотелось повернуться и удостовериться, что Малфой никуда не делся. Наконец они оказались у двери, за которой находился архив.

Малфой зашел. И, когда Гарри закрыл дверь, он сказал:

– Прости, что угрожал тебе. Прости, что был груб с Гермионой.

У Гарри защемило в груди.

– Малфой, – сказал он и больше ничего ответить не смог.

– Я уже поговорил с Гермионой. Мы… помирились. Прости за то, что сказал Грег.

– Малфой, – хрипло выдавил Гарри.

– Я читал письмо, которое ты ему послал. Он спросил, что ответить. Я сказал извиниться перед тобой. Что он и сделает. – Нахмурившись, Малфой опустил взгляд на свитки, лежавшие где-то внизу. – Ты был прав. Он делает, как я скажу.

– Пожалуйста, хватит, – попросил Гарри.

– Хорошо, – ответил Малфой, продолжая глядеть на свитки.

Внизу, в главном архиве, документов было намного больше. Здесь хранились только данные по делам за последние два года, но свитки заполняли все небольшое помещение. Гарри сюда почти не заходил. Пахло книгами.

– Прости за то, что я наговорил Грегу, – сказал Гарри. – Я бы ни за что не поднял на него руку.

Малфой сжал губы.

– Знаю. Я иногда… забываюсь.

– Ты заступился за него.

– Будь я Блейзом, – поморщился Малфой, – сказал бы, что это просто красивые слова.

– Ты не Блейз.

– Тогда скажу, что они слишком красивые для такого, как я.

В архиве не было темно, как в чулане. Вовсе нет. Но свет горел неярко и этим смягчал черты Малфоя, сглаживал его острые углы.

Гарри подумал, что им нужно еще как-нибудь пообедать вместе. Он хотел чаще видеть Малфоя при свете дня.

– Луна считает, что ты красивый, – сказал Гарри.

– Луна считает красивыми нарглов, Поттер, – закатил глаза Малфой.

Поймав наконец его взгляд, Гарри заглянул ему прямо в глаза.

– Прости за то, что случилось с Невиллом.

Секунду Малфой смотрел в ответ, но затем отвел взгляд.

– Ты не виноват.

– Нет, виноват.

– Нет. – В голосе Малфоя послышалось раздражение. – Виноват Грег, и виноват я. Мы совершили ошибки и должны за них заплатить.

– И сколько же?

Малфой снова закатил глаза.

– Поверь, не поболтать с Лонгботтомом о старых добрых временах за кружкой пива – не такая высокая цена.

Гарри молча оглядел его: бледноват, взгляд изможденный. Под глазами залегли синяки.

– Я дал обещание и не смог его сдержать, – сказал Гарри. – Прости.

– Моргана меня подери.

Гарри понял, что никогда не слышал от него ругательств.

– С Панси пообщался, так, Поттер?

– Да? – ответил Гарри.

– Я смогу хоть кого-нибудь убедить, что ее не надо слушать?

– Она рассказала мне отличную историю, – сказал Гарри, склонив голову набок, – о тебе и павлине.

– Я ни за кем бездумно не следую. – Малфой тряхнул головой, убирая волосы. – В смысле, я так делал, но в прошлом. Если я что-то делаю, значит, сам считаю, что так нужно. – Он остановился. – Или потому что я упрямый болван. Но только не потому, что не могу сам принять решение. С Лонгботтомом я хотел попробовать потому… просто захотелось, Поттер. А не из-за тебя, что бы ни говорила Панси. И каким бы раздутым ни было твое самомнение.

– Ясно. – Гарри немного подумал. – Она сказала, что раздавит меня, как муравья.

– Ну да. – Малфой сжал губы в недовольную линию. – Она всегда хотела тебе это сказать.

– А мне понравилось.

– Знаешь, ты… – Малфой снова уставился на свитки. – Извращенец.

– Она так сказала, потому что заботится о тебе. – Гарри внимательно изучал изгиб его шеи. Она у Малфоя была длинная. – Мне это понравилось.

– Ну, Панси у нас настоящая озорница.

Гарри хотел попросить не быть с ней таким суровым, но промолчал. В том, что касалось друзей Малфоя, он усвоил свой урок – и повторять его не хотел, по крайней мере, пока.

Вместо этого он дальше разглядывал его шею.

– Значит, в четверг придешь?

– Да, к слову об этом. – У Малфоя дернулся кадык. – Я подумал…

У него как будто слова не шли с языка, поэтому Гарри помог:

– Я не настаиваю.

– Я подумал, может, сходим сегодня?

– А-а. Тут такое дело...

– Понятно, – поспешно произнес Малфой.

– Да нет, ничего такого, – сказал Гарри, хотя и кривил душой. У него были планы на вечер. – Панси.

– Ясно, – кивнул Малфой.

– Пошли вместе.

– Блейз?

– Не знаю, – ответил Гарри. – Наверное.

Тогда Малфой взглянул на него, и во взгляде его было какое-то нечитаемое выражение.

– Лучше сходи один, – сказал он. – Повеселись.

– Можем просто сходить в паб.

– Да нет, – сказал Малфой. – Все равно я без сил.

– До каких пор ты будешь на нее злиться? – не смог смолчать Гарри.

– Пока она не перестанет вести себя как овца. – Малфой вздохнул. – Учти, Поттер, мы так устроены. Мы… препираемся.

– Я других таких людей не знаю.

На это Малфой слабо улыбнулся.

– Могу представить. – Улыбка пропала. – Иногда в голове не укладывается, как люди вроде тебя и Блейза вообще нас выносят.

– А я пытаюсь понять, отчего вы препираетесь.

– Сам не знаю. – Малфой сунул руки в карманы. – Наверное, все началось, когда она искупала мои хвостики в чернильнице.

– Малфой, тебе делали хвостики?

– О да. В нашей семье мужчиной всегда была Панси.

 Малфой, похоже, даже не заметил что сказал, какое слово произнес, как будто его с Панси скрепляло самое настоящее родство.

У Гарри снова защемило в груди. Он вдруг очень ясно ощутил, что стоит в темном чулане с Драко Малфоем, тут же начали потеть руки, и все это могло привести к большой беде.

А Малфой словно и не ощущал никакой опасности.

– Ну, Поттер, – сказал он, – желаю хорошо провести время.

Он уже приоткрыл дверь.

– Придешь в паб, – спросил Гарри, – в четверг?

– Да, – ответил Малфой. – Передай несносной дурище привет.

*

– Малфой передает, что скучает, – сказал Гарри.

– Вот почему ты такой радостный, – ответила на это Панси.

– Я не рад, что он скучает.

– Нет, вы помирились.

Поскольку приглашать его Панси явно не собиралась, Гарри зашел самовольно. Она называла эту комнату салоном, и Гарри с ней не спорил, тем более другого названия он подыскать не мог. Каждый раз в гостях у Панси он припоминал фильмы, которые Петуния смотрела по Би-би-си.

Родительский дом Панси находился в районе Челси, магически втиснутый между соседними домами. В отличие от площади Гриммо, здесь маглы давно исправили нумерацию: теперь под номером три шли два дома подряд.

По словам Панси, родители никогда не оставались вне сезона – что бы это ни значило, – и на это время здесь обосновывалась она. Казалось, Панси только тем и живет, что все время избегает встречи с родителями. Когда они приезжали в город, она перебиралась в семейное поместье в Суррее или останавливалась у Малфоя.

Малфой жил не в родительском доме, да и вообще не в доме. У него была квартира в Хаммерсмите. Панси находила в ней что-то мещанское, хотя сама как-то прожила с ним четыре месяца. Гарри не знал, что не так с этой квартирой: он там никогда не был.

А вот у Панси бывал уже не раз.

Она сидела в пышном кресле с высокой спинкой, замысловато подобрав под себя ноги, скрывавшиеся под тяжелыми складками мантии. Находясь в обстановке неофициальной – а паб, видимо, таковой не являлся, – Панси любила вскарабкаться на сиденье с ногами, причем у нее это выходило очень непринужденно.  

– Он приполз к тебе на коленях? – спросила она без всякого любопытства.

Вероятно, это означало, что ей как раз очень любопытно. Гарри осмотрел вазы на полках. С виду – все из Японии.

– По-моему, это не про него.

– Не знаю, о ком ты, – сказала Панси. – Я говорю про Драко.

– И я. – Гарри повернулся к ней. – По-моему, раньше он мог приползти. Может, он только это и делал. Но Драко Малфой больше ни перед кем не ползает.

Панси посмотрела на него черными, как всегда непостижимыми глазами.

– Ты его без одежды не видел, – наконец произнесла она.

– Не видел. – Гарри повернулся обратно к вазам, упорно отгоняя прочь видение Малфоя, на коленях и без одежды.

– Выгораживаешь его, – прозвучало после некоторого молчания. – Передо мной.

Гарри обернулся.

– Удивлена? – Он улыбнулся, потому что вызвать у Панси хоть какую-то эмоцию – уже вполне себе победа.

– Я и не знала, – сухо ответила Панси.

– Теперь знаешь, – пожал плечами Гарри.

Дверь отворилась, и вошел Писк, один из домовиков Панси.

– Господа Блейз Забини и Теодор Нотт, – провозгласил эльф.

Так у них было принято, с «господами», объявлениями и эльфами. Можно было опешить, но Гарри потихоньку начал привыкать.

– Теодор? – Панси поднялась. – Чего ты ждешь? – потребовала она у Писка, разозлившись даже больше, чем когда обещала раздавить Гарри, как муравья. – Пригласи их.

Писк ретировался, затем вошли Блейз и Нотт, и последний поцеловал ей руку.

С этим Гарри никак не мог разобраться. Малфой рук не целовал, а Блейз целовал руку Луне, но не притрагивался к Панси, хотя он и не поднимался, когда она появлялась или вставала из-за стола. Может, как сказал Малфой, потому, что Панси не леди. Однако на этот раз, когда Блейз и Нотт вошли, она сама поднялась, хотя такую честь не оказывала никому.

Если приглядеться, она казалась несколько смущенной.

– Не суди строго, – сказал Блейз. – Я решил, что Тедди не помешает компания.

– Вообще-то, это Блейзу понадобилась компания, – возразил Нотт. – Добрый вечер, Панси.

– Здравствуй, – ответила она.

Нотт был долговязый, угловатый и тощий. Каштановые волосы длинными безжизненными прядями свисали по бокам от лица, зато глаза под черными прямыми бровями были на удивление большие и добрые. Он был не слишком хорош собой и не особенно невзрачен, зато выдающегося роста.

Гарри не припоминал, каким Нотт был в школе. Не мог припомнить даже, перекинулся ли с ним больше, чем словечком.

– Здравствуй, Гарри, – сказал Блейз.

– Это Гарри, – представила его Нотту Панси.

Тот подошел и протянул руку.

– Добрый вечер, мистер Поттер.

Гарри пожал ее, как будто они виделись впервые. Впрочем, возможно, так оно и было.

– Можно на «ты», – сказал он.

– Зови меня Тедди, – сказал Тедди. – Ты весьма достойно расправился с Вольдемортом.

– Э-э. Спасибо?

– Не дразни его, Тедди, – попросил Блейз.

Панси снова села, вернувшись в исходное положение.

– Гарри стесняется.

– Я не дразню, – возразил Тедди.

– А я не стесняюсь, – возразил Гарри.

– Иногда они говорят не всерьез, – сказал Тедди, взглянув на него.

– Ты тоже заметил?

– Мне очень интересно, как тебе это удалось.

– Что?

Блейз подошел к тому, что Панси называла сервантом, на котором стояло то, что она называла декантером, с чем-то под названием портвейн. Гарри-то видел стол и графин с вином, но что он понимал в этой жизни.

– Я же говорил, – произнес Блейз, вынув стеклянную пробку и налив себе немного вина, – он стесняется.

– Мне интересно, как ты убил Вольдеморта, – сказал Тедди.

– Никогда не обсуждаю убийства до ужина, – настаивал Блейз. – Они совершенно лишают аппетита.

– Спрашиваю любопытства ради, – продолжал Тедди. – Я пойму, если ты не можешь рассказать.

– Не могу, – ответил Гарри.

– Жаль, – произнес Тедди и сел напротив Панси.

Он казался совсем безобидным. Гарри раньше о нем даже не задумывался – Тедди не водился с малфоевской компанией. Его отец был пожирателем смерти, это Гарри знал, но Нотт – Тедди – держался в школе особняком. И кто знает, о чем это говорило.

– Он не замышляет стать злодеем, – сказала Панси.

– Я об этом и не думал, – ответил Гарри.

Блейз поднес Панси бокал вина. Она пригубила.

– Нет, думал.

– Не вижу смысла быть злодеем. – Тедди посмотрел на Гарри с легким интересом. – А ты?

– Смысл можно найти разный, – ответил Гарри. – Только ни одного хорошего.

– Это неразумно. Нет, – сказал Тедди Блейзу. – Я не хочу пить.

– Тедди всегда действует разумно, – сказал Блейз. – Я стараюсь это компенсировать, как могу, но и я не всесилен. Не хочешь выпить, Гарри?

– Нет, – ответил он, – я тоже не буду. Тогда ведь получается, что ты злодей, Блейз.

– Ложная причинная связь, – вставил Тедди.

– Ничего. – Блейз сел, приняв элегантную позу. По-другому он и не умел. – Пусть Гарри считает меня злодеем, если хочет. Это придает мне некоторую пикантность, не правда ли?

– Определенно делает тебя интереснее, – произнесла Панси, – а это что-то новенькое.

– Итак, Тедди, – сказал Гарри, – чем занимаешься.

Такие вопросы обычно и задают, когда говоришь с кем-то, кого давно не видел или с кем только познакомился. Только вот с Панси и Блейзом это не работало, потому что они ничем не занимались.

– Учусь, – ответил Тедди. – В Эндоре.

– Отличное место, – заметил Гарри, хотя других магических университетов он и не знал. Там училась Гермиона, значит, место было отличное. – А что изучаешь?

– Прикладную арифмантику с уклоном в квантовую тауматургию, – ответил Тедди, – но меня также интересует астроколдовство.

Гарри хотелось уличить его в том, что он все это выдумал.

– Тедди наш ботаник, – вставил Блейз.

– Я думал, Малфой ботаник, – возразил Гарри.

Блейз рассмеялся. И взглянул на Гарри.

– Извини.

– Малфой умный, – нахмурился Гарри.

– Ну вот, теперь и Гарри стал обидчивый, – томно протянула Панси. – Драко его заразил.

– Драко очень умный, – мягко ответил Блейз. – Но он никогда не был ботаником. Он был занят… другим. – Он серьезно взглянул на Гарри. – Он был нашим бесстрашным предводителем, если тебя это утешит.

– Тебя он никуда не вел, – заметил Гарри.

– Что поделать, я всегда держался в стороне.

– Мы уже выяснили, что я была Роном Уизли, – сказала Панси, разглядывая ногти.

Блейз снова принял серьезный вид.

– Я вижу себя в нашей компании Луной Лавгуд.

– Чудачеств тебе не занимать, – заявила Панси.

– Прости, приятель, – сказал Гарри, хмуро взглянув на Тедди, – но ты не Гермиона.

Того, казалось, это нисколько не расстроило.

– Мисс Грейнджер чрезвычайно умная ведьма, – сказал он. – Слышал про ее магический заповедник. Ты его видел?

– Ага, – ответил Гарри. – Я там работаю.

– Но я читал в газетах, что ты аврор, – нахмурил лоб Тедди.

– А-а, ну да. Там я помогаю. – И посчитал нужным добавить: – Как и Малфой.

– Я читал, что они хотят обучить троллей речи, а гномов – магии земли, – сказал Тедди.

– Ну, магии земли гномов никто не учит, – сказал Гарри. – Во всяком случае, пока. Гермиона очень хочет, чтобы существа вернули себе утраченные способности, но начала с малого. Хочет научить гномов разбивать собственные сады – где им было бы приятно жить.

– Интересно. А что она придумала в отношении кентавров и русалочьего народа?

– Да ничего. – Гарри поправил очки. – В смысле они и так довольны жизнью. Ладно, это неправда. – То же самое можно было сказать и про домовиков. – Гермиона хочет, чтобы они наладили отношения с другими тварями и существами. Как и оборотни, и великаны. Даже вампиры, гоблины и лешие. Она считает, должно быть больше… не знаю, она много говорит про обмен идей… культурный обмен.

– Конечно, – сказал Тедди. – Только представь экономические последствия. – Его глаза загорелись, потеплев, как шоколад. – Потрясающий мысленный эксперимент.

Гарри его слова покоробили.

– Это не мысленный эксперимент.

– Разумеется, это не просто задачка для ума, – растерялся Тедди. – Я только хотел отметить, что это позволит по-новому проверить в действии некоторые теории о системе свободного предпринимательства – вкупе с ярко-выраженным культурным изоляционизмом – на основе социалистического подхода.

– Социалистический подход тут вообще ни при чем, – сказал Гарри.

– Я же говорю, он теперь обидчивый, – заметила Панси.

Тедди задумчиво склонил голову.

– Я имел в виду торговые отношения с большей взаимоподдержкой, – сказал он. – Не в политическом смысле.

– И я не в политическом! – процедил Гарри. Он не хотел заводиться. На него всегда внезапно накатывало – это острое желание врезать. – Это не политический ход, а правое дело!

– Гарри не обсуждает политику. – Панси сделала глоток вина. – Якобы она вызывает у него негодование.

– Никогда не замечал, – вставил Блейз.

Тедди не спускал с Гарри глаз, все так же наклонив голову.

– Ты сердишься, – сказал он. Похоже, и это вызвало у него интерес.

– Нет. – Гарри разжал зубы. – Прости.

– Гарри всего лишь пытается восполнить чрезмерный недостаток чувств в этой комнате, – объяснил Блейз.

– Ясно, – сказал Тедди.

– Вряд ли он сможет полностью восполнить его, даже если придет в ярость. – Панси продолжала разглядывать ногти.

– Тебе не все равно, – сказал Гарри.

– Что именно? – томно взглянула на него Панси.

– И тебе, – сказал Гарри Блейзу.

– Мать честная, – выразился тот.

– Вам не все равно.

Панси зевнула.

– А я-то думала, что не приглашала Драко.

– Пожалуй, стоило его позвать, – заметил Блейз. – Тогда бы им с Гарри было не все равно вместе. Или ему до сих пор не все равно в одиночестве?

– Нет, ему снова не все равно в компании Гарри и Гермионы. Я бы не выдержала еще неделю его нытья.

– Прекрасная новость, – ловко вставил Блейз. – Теперь мы все сможем быть на званом вечере у Луны.

Наверное, он давно жаждал сменить тему, потому что Гарри все еще хотелось махать кулаками. Ну и к лучшему, ведь он злился только сильнее, когда они так говорили о Малфое: как будто совершенно неважно, что Гарри заставил его переживать.

– Я вижу, что тебе до смерти не терпится сообщить нам, так что, притворись, будто я спросила «что за званый вечер».

– Вовсе не до смерти, – возразил Блейз. – Такой энтузиазм неприличен. Луна хочет отметить День феникса.

– День феникса? – вздернул бровь Тедди.

– Да, – ответил Блейз. – Магловский праздник.

– Никогда не слышал, – наморщил лоб Гарри.

– А я был уверен, что он магловский, – расстроился Блейз. – Надеялся, что мы наконец раздвинем культурные горизонты.

– А что она о нем рассказала? – спросил Тедди.

– Полагаю, приглашения уже разосланы. – Блейз пожал плечами. – Она сообщила, что в этот день запускают фейерверки.

– А-а, – понял Гарри. – Он в начале ноября?

– По-моему, да.

– Тогда понятно, почему она перепутала.

– Значит, все-таки магловский? – оживился Блейз.

– Ну, – замялся Гарри. – Вроде того. Фейерверки точно будут.

– Только не это. – Панси отодвинула бокал. – Магловские фейерверки – скукотища.

– И то правда, – сказал Гарри. – По сравнению с волшебными.

– Помнишь фейерверк на маскараде у мадам Валински? – спросила Панси у Блейза.

Тот вспомнил. И пока они предавались воспоминаниям, Тедди поставил бокал и подошел к Гарри.

– Прошу прощения, если обидел, – сказал он. – Меня больше увлекают абстрактные идеи, нежели практические меры. Панси утверждает, что это несовместимо с реальной действительностью.

– Ничего. – Гарри взглянул на Панси и Блейза, болтавших о парадных залах и длине юбок. – Раз ты умный, вот тебе абстракция. Ты веришь в существование совести?

– Ты имеешь в виду врожденное понимание и стремление к тому, что правильно в противовес неправильному? – снова вздернул бровь Тедди.

Гарри сунул руки в карманы.

– Ага.

– Нет, – ответил Тедди, моргнув.

– А почему тогда люди думают, что она у них есть?

Тедди обдумывал ответ, сдвинув брови, и наконец сказал:

– Общество развалится, если все будут воровать, разорять, убивать и насиловать, при этом существование общества выгодно большинству индивидов. – Он пожал плечами. – Люди выработали совесть ради собственной выгоды.

Гарри снова посмотрел на Блейза и Панси. Поймав его взгляд, она покраснела. В своей медлительной, тягучей манере она повернулась обратно к Блейзу, но цвет с ее щек не пропал.

– Значит, она у людей есть.

– У многих. Кому-то она дается. Кому-то нет. Совесть все равно что навыки невербального общения или воля к жизни. Это все не моральные императивы. Даже не магия. Это средство для выживания.

– И какое место тогда занимает магия?

– Магия тоже средство для выживания. – Тедди снова пожал плечами. – Люди развили зрение, чтобы лучше взаимодействовать с миром. У низших существ глаз нет. Так же люди развили и волшебство.

Гарри сжал в карманах кулаки.

– То есть для тебя маглы низшие существа.

– Я рассуждаю теоретически, – сказал Тедди, склонив голову. – Ты спросил мое мнение.

– Верно. – Гарри разжал кулаки, снова бросив взгляд на Панси и Блейза: она теперь сидела с каменным лицом, а он – с безмятежным. – И что же делать с людьми без этого средства для выживания? Без совести.

– Изолировать, чтобы они никому не могли навредить.

– В смысле убить?

– Нет. Если человек в каком-то смысле вреден, это не значит, что он не может принести пользу в другом. Взять тех же маглов.

– То есть маглы и психопаты – никакой разницы?

– Ты говоришь о социопатах, и я не утверждал, что между ними нет разницы. Я не договорил: им следует помочь. А если это невозможно, оградить, потому что они могут пригодиться.

– Так. И что я должен был сделать с Вольдемортом?

Глаза у Тедди были такие большие и карие, с длинными ресницами. И еще все лицо его было испещрено веснушками, столь светлыми, что Гарри и не заметил их, пока не подошел совсем близко.

– В крыле Януса Тики недостаточный уровень безопасности, – сказал Тедди. – Говорят, на западном побережье Америки есть лечебница для особо опасных душевнобольных волшебников.

– То есть ты говоришь, что Вольдеморта не стоило убивать.

– Значит ли это, что я пожиратель смерти? – вздернул бровь Тедди.

– Нет. – Гарри почесал лоб. – Это значит, в тебе больше человечности, чем во мне.

Тедди приподнял теперь и другую бровь.

– Я не стремлюсь быть человечнее. Я пытаюсь мыслить логически. Вольдеморт обладал огромным запасом знаний, которые могли послужить на пользу миру, будь они направлены в более разумное русло.

– Ну да. – Гарри снова взглянул на Панси и Блейза. – Может, и не важно, что ты пытаешься сделать. А важно только что делаешь.

– Предпочитаю не делать, а только размышлять над этим. Если бы Вольдеморт победил тебя, я бы, вероятно, заинтересовался тем, какое влияние диктатура оказывает на развитие экономики волшебного мира. Я бы, скорее всего, составлял графики. Меня бы это, скорее всего, по-настоящему увлекло. Может, я бы устроился к Вольдеморту счетоводом.

– Но он меня не победил. А ты занимаешься астроколдовством, а не экономикой. Мир совсем другой.

У Тедди был очень серьезный вид.

– Уверен? Я все такой же.

– Уверен, потому что я очень изменился. – Но обращался Гарри не к Тедди. Он смотрел на Панси и Блейза.


End file.
